Behind the Walls
by Queen Elsa of Asgard
Summary: During the Asgardian and Joutnn war Odin granted the small kingdom of Arrendelle and the surrounding isles from destruction by granting them immortality by setting up magic walls. But what happens when the ice prince meets the ice princess?
1. Chapter 1

Behind the walls  
Prologue  
Odin walked swiftly through the halls of the small palace of the even smaller palace of Arrendelle. As king of Asgard it was up to him to protect the realm of Midgard. It was late winter when the frost giants had decided to use the casket to try and take Midgard for themselves. The war had been raging for many years and when Odin had lost hope that the frost giants had destroyed everything on Midgard he had found the small land of Arrendelle and a few islands surrounding it untouched. Odin immediately decided to take action and called a meeting with the rulers from the kingdoms untouched. Odin walked through the doors to the meeting room and saw all the men sitting around the table among them sat the king of Arrendelle, the king of the southern isles, and the duke of Weselton. The men immediately stopped their chatter as Odin made his way to the head of the table. Instead of sitting down Odin decided to stay standing with his powerful staff in hand. Odin looked around at the fearful faces of the rulers that sat before him. He saw many were just young kings and it made him think of the day when his son Thor would become king. He smiled slightly at the thought but it faded quickly as he remembered the matters he had to attend to.  
Odin stood tall as he spoke in a powerful voice full of authority, "Men I have gathered you here today to discuss very important matters. As you all know your world has been invaded by a monstrous race called the frost giants. They seek to rule over your world with an eternal winter. My men and I have fought against these monsters in hopes of suppressing their efforts but it seems that we have failed." The men burst out in fearful chatter as Odin stated the last part. Becoming impatient Odin slammed his staff against the floor and yelled, "Silence!" The chatter stopped once again.  
When Odin was positive that he had their attention he continued, "I have searched the world in hopes of finding a kingdom untouched by these demons and found none. I had all but given up hope for this world I swore to protect when I came across your small kingdoms. Each pure and each untouched. To protect what is left of this world I will grant each kingdom the gift of immortality." The men cheered as they heard this news but once again Odin slammed his staff against the floor.  
"While immortality may seem like a gift it can also be a curse. Your kingdoms will be secluded from the rest of the world with magic barriers until I deem the rest of the world safe enough to be repopulated. As soon as the walls come down or anyone crosses the border their immortality will be stripped from them and under no circumstances may it be regained." Odin bowed his head as he sat down signaling that he was finished.  
The king of Arrendelle stood as he spoke on behalf of the rest of the men. "Thank you, Allfather. Your words will not be taken lightly." The king went to continue when Queen Frigga of Asgard opened the door.  
She stood tall in doorway the perfect picture of grace. Her voice strong like her husbands but it was somewhat rushed, "The queen has gone into labor." As she said this the king of Arrendelle took off down the hall to the nursery followed shortly by Odin and Frigga.  
Frigga linked arms with her husband as she whispered, "You reacted the same way when Thor was born." Odin chuckled remembering when his son was born and how happy he was.  
"I hope that his son will be just like our little Thor then." Odin said. He noticed a glint of mischief in Friggas eyes as she just hummed in response. As the couple entered the nursery they saw the queen holding a small bundle in her arms. Frigga slowly walked over and gently took the baby from her arms she held the baby up for her husband to see and spoke in a hushed tone, "May I present princess Elsa of Arrendelle." Odin took the small baby in his arms and he noticed a thin layer of frost coated the blanket.  
"She has the power of ice." Odin stated as he handed the baby back to the king and queen. "Make sure she learns to control it or the one thing I sought to protect you from will destroy you."  
The king looked down at his baby girl as he held her close to his heart. He spoke strong and firm, "We will Allfather. We will keep our people safe no matter what the consequences."  
Odin nodded his head as he left. It was time to finish this battle once and for all. As the war drew to a close Odin climbed up the steps of a temple of Joutenhiem. He had thought he heard something but as he got to the top he didn't see anything. Just as he was about to leave he heard a small cry. He took one last look around and he saw a small baby buried in snow. Odin gently lifted the frost giant baby up and as he held the baby it's form changed into an Asgardian form. Odin took the baby with him as he returned to Asgard. When he showed the baby to Frigga her eyes immediately lit up.  
"What shall we do with him?" Odin asked. Surely she didn't want another son so soon. Thor was barely three years old.  
"What do you mean? Well keep him of course. He'll be our son and we shall treat him as such. Besides Thor has been begging for a little brother."  
Odin sighed there was no point arguing Frigga always got what she wanted one way or the other. "Then what shall we name our little prince?" Odin asked.  
Frigga already had an answer she knew as soon as she saw him. "Loki. His name will be Loki." Frigga placed him in thors old cradle and covered him with a blanket. "Goodnight my little prince." Frigga said as she kissed his forehead.  
Back in Arrendelle the king made orders to set up walls along the magical borders. He would not risk any of his citizens crossing the borders before it was deemed safe. More importantly he would not have his daughter be put in danger. If the magic couldn't protect them then the walls could. And thus they would stay hidden behind the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meeting  
Frigga sat in front of her brushing her hair. She hummed a song as she ran the brush through her golden brown locks. She could see Thor and Loki had fallen asleep on her bed as she got ready. She smiled at the sight. Thors blonde hair fell about him looking almost while his mouth hung open and the smallest trail of drool came out of the corner of his mouth. His feet were on top of the pillows and his head hung slightly off the bed. One arm was draped across his forehead the other he used to wipe away the drool then he dropped it roughly on top of his brother. Loki wiggled underneath Thor's arm. Instead of laying on his back Loki lay on his stomach. His dark hair covered his face shielding it from view. His feet not yet touching the pillows on the other end. He used one arm to place his head on and the other he used to shove Thor away from him. Thor pushed Loki back and soon they were shoving each other constantly. Frigga couldn't help but laugh. Her boys were always fighting like that but she did love it when they did get along. With one last shove Loki had managed to push Thor off the bed. Thor fell to the floor with a loud thump. He was now fully awake and his bright blue eyes stared at his mother.  
"Why must we be up so early mother?" Thor asked yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
Frigga laughed. Neither of her sons had been fond of waking up early. "Eight am is not that early Thor." Frigga said as she walked over and kissed his forehead. "But we must meet your father at the bifrost to travel to Midgard. Your father thinks you two are old enough and it is safe enough for you two to tag along."  
Thor frowned. He had never been outside of Asgard before but he had listened in on his fathers meetings and they were absolutely dreadful. Frigga noticed his frown and laughed again. "Don't worry the king and queen have two daughters about your age."  
Thors face broke into a smile. He had always wanted a sister. Frigga ruffled Loki's hair as she heard him mumble, "As long as their not like Sif we'll be fine."  
Thor frowned once again. Sif was one of his best friends. They had known each other since they were little he'd never understand why her and Loki didn't get along. "What's wrong with Sif?" Thor asked. Loki shrugged not wanting to answer the question.  
"Well Thor I'm sorry to say they are not like Sif." Frigga said. She saw Thor frown and Loki looked up at her with his green eyes. "No one is the same everyone is different. So no one will be exactly like Sif." Both boys nodded their heads in understanding.  
"Well what are they like?" Thor asked curious about these sisters.  
"You'll find out." Frigga winked at them as she spoke. "The older one is eight and the younger sister is six. Now go get ready." Frigga motioned for the boys to leave the room and as soon as they were out the door she could see them shoving each other as they walked. Frigga sighed and continued to get ready.  
Anna jumped up and down on her bed. She had been waiting for forever for this day. They were going to have visitors. She was going to have someone to play with besides Elsa. Sure she loved playing with her sister but now there would be different people and that made everything more fun. The queen sat on Elsa's bed combing her daughters platinum blonde hair. She watched as her younger daughter bounced around. Her red hair a mess from just waking up but her green eyes sparkled with life. The queen laughed at her younger daughter. "Anna please calm down your going to hurt yourself." The queen said concerned her daughter would fall off the bed but she couldn't help but laugh.  
"Oh mother I'll be... Ahh!" Anna screamed as she fell off her bed. She landed with a thud.  
"Anna!" Elsa yelled as she ran to her sister. Elsa's ice blue eyes showed concern as she arrived at her baby sisters side.  
"Really Elsa I'm fine!" Anna said getting up. "It was like for a second I was flying!" Anna dramatically flopped back down on her bed as she held her arms out like wings.  
Elsa and her mother laughed. The queen went over to Anna's bed and sat her up. "Come now Anna our visitors will be here any time now." Anna squealed with excitement then pain as her mom ran ran the brush through her knotted hair.  
"Will there be anyone to play with?" Anna asked bouncing on her bed again. Elsa placed a light green dress on the bed for Anna and sat waiting for her mother to answer.  
"Sit still Anna. But yes they have two boys one is eleven and the other is eight."  
Elsa clapped her hands. "Ones my age!" Elsa exclaimed. She had never met anyone her own age before she only ever spent time with Anna.  
Anna was still excited. She bounced even more she had always wanted a brother. "Ooh Elsa show them your magic! They'll love that!" Anna said bouncing even more. Elsa waved her hand and a small snowflake formed. Her mother quickly put her hand over Elsa's.  
Elsa looked confused. Her mother never tried to suppress her powers before. "No Elsa not today." The Queen said her voice firm.  
Elsa simply looked down at her lap and nodded her head. The queen sighed she hated making her daughter feel bad but today was too important for her to lose control of her powers. They heard the trumpets signal the arrival of the visitors. She grabbed Anna and Elsa's hands as they left the room behind and went to the front of the palace. Anna bounced excitedly next to her mother as they waited for the visitors. Suddenly the sky was filled with a bright column of light that stopped in front of them. They all covered their eyes from the bright light. The king stood next to his wife and kids as he awaited the arrival of his good friend Odin. As the light faded Odin stood in the center with his wife Frigga and their two sons.  
"Wow!" Anna said as she watched. Elsa nudged her sister trying to get her to be quiet. "Oh right! Oops!" Anna said. Anna saw the queen look at her and smile.  
Odin stepped forward and embraced the king of Arrendelle. Frigga followed and they said a quick hello as they entered the palace.  
Frigga looked to the queen an asked, "is there anywhere the kids can play?"  
The queen nodded her head and lead them to the ballroom. Frigga led Thor and Loki over to the girls and introduced them. "Thor, Loki meet Anna and Elsa."  
Anna waved her hands and grabbed both Loki and Thor's arms. "Let's play!" She yelled excitedly.  
Frigga looked at the queen and said, "Come on we have business to attend to." Frigga and the queen left leaving the kids to play.  
"Come on! I'll get the toys then we can play!" Anna ran excitedly out the doors to get her favorite toys.  
Elsa walked about the ballroom. Thor walked up to her and introduces himself, "I'm Thor. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake.  
As she did she said, "Elsa." She dropped his hand and continued walking. "So I see Anna is pretty fond of you." Thor raised his eyebrows. "She doesn't bring out her toys for just anyone you know." Elsa winked at him as she noticed the blush spread across Thor's face. Elsa gaze drifted across the hall as she noticed the other prince sitting on the floor with a pile of books. She heard the door open again as Anna came running in with her toys.  
"I brought my toys!" Anna yelled pulling Thor over to play. The hours seemed to fly by as Thor played with Anna. Played with all her favorite toys an currently her was carrying her above his head as she held her arms out and pretended to fly. He was having the time of his life. He had always wanted a sister or even when he got older a daughter. He noticed that Loki still sat reading his books as Elsa just watched as Thor played with Anna.  
Elsa sat next to Loki they had been sitting next to each other all morning and said nothing as he read his books. Elsa looked down at the shrinking pile and saw that the next book had to do with ice magic. Elsa reached towards the book curious about what it had to say and maybe she could learn about her own powers. Just as she was about to grab it Lokis hand slammed down on the book.  
He looked at her with a glare. "Don't touch my books." He said simply.  
Elsa would not be talked to like that. She just wanted to see the book. Elsa defiantly grabbed the book and opened it. Reading as fast as she could.  
Loki was shocked. He had never seen a girl so interested in reading. The only girl he knew was Sif and all she wanted to do was fight. He watched her as she read her brow furrowed with interest. He saw as her eyes suddenly got wide and they started to fill with tears. She dropped the book and ran out the doors. Thor and Anna looked at Loki as Elsa had left.  
Thor glared. He knew his brother had to have done something. He put Anna down and walked towards Loki. "What did you do?" Thor said accusingly.  
Loki held up his hands in surrender. "Nothing I didn't do anything." Loki said trying to defend himself.  
Thor pulled Loki up by his collar angry that he had hurt Elsa's feelings. "Well go fix it!" He yelled as he pushed Loki towards the door.  
Loki sighed there was no point arguing with Thor when he was that angry. He walked out the door and as he started to walk he saw what looked like a thin layer of frost on the floor. Curious Loki followed the trail outside to a small garden. Loki looked about in awe as he saw all kinda of plants and flowers he had never seen before. The further he went in he saw that frost lightly coated some flowers and he heard a soft crying sound. As he got to the end of the garden he saw Elsa curled up in a ball crying. He gently patted her shoulder.  
"Go away!" Elsa yelled. Pushing his hand away from her.  
"I'm sorry." Loki said. "I didn't mean to make you upset. Here." Loki handed Elsa the book she had been reading.  
Elsa knocked the book out of Loki's hands. "It's not you stupid! It's that stupid book!" Elsa yelled pointing at the book.  
Loki picked up his book and dusted it off. "What's wrong with my book? Your the one that wanted to read it!" Loki yelled back at her. He wouldn't let anyone insult his books.  
Elsa sniffled and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "It it said that I would only cause death and destruction. That I would freeze everyone's hearts and anything I touched. That I I would be the death of all things worth living for." Elsa broke down in tears again.  
Loki sighed he knew the exact line she referred to. He had read the book many times and almost had it memorized. "Your stupid! Did you even bother to finish reading the page?"  
Elsa was shocked. If that was his way of comforting her then he was horrible at it. "No but what does it matter!" Elsa yelled.  
Loki sat down and opened the book. "Here." Loki pointed to the words Elsa had quoted and continued reading. "Ice is by far one of the most powerful magic of all. It is almost impossible to control but when it is controlled it is one of the most beautiful things in all the nine realms. While ice can freeze and destroy by doing so it also preserves. While it can cause death it can also save a life and create something more beautiful than the heat ever could." Loki finished. He looked up at Elsa as she blinked away the tears. "Do you know how lucky you are? I've spent everyday since I found this book trying to produce ice magic and I can't. And here you are born with a gift and you chose to fear it." Loki held out his hand and summoned a green flame in his hand and watched as Elsa's eyes widened. She reached for the flame but Loki snuffed it out before she could touch it. "Fire is easy to accomplish its ice that's impossible." Loki held out his hand and concentrated as hard as he could but nothing happened. Loki finally gave up. "See nothing. But look at how easy it comes to you." Loki gestured around the frozen garden. "You see destruction but I see beauty. Now show me what you've got!" Loki said.  
Elsa nodded her head and stood. She stomped her foot down on the ground and the whole ground froze with a thick layer of ice. Loki stumbled a little as he got used to the ice on the ground. Elsa smirked. "I hope you don't get cold easily."  
Loki waved his hand at her and said, "the cold never bothered me anyway."  
Elsa smiled. "Good!" She raised her hands up and snowflakes began to raise from the ground and into the air. In seconds the garden was covered in a thick layer of snow and ice.  
"Wow!" Loki breathed. He could see his breath as he wandered about examining the now frozen garden. Small icicle hung from the trees and the frost looked like lace on the flowers. Suddenly Loki felt something hit him in the back of his head. "Hey!" He yelled. Instead of making a snowball he summoned a fireball and threw it at Elsa. They ran around each using their magic against one another. Before they knew it they could hear their parents calling for them.  
Frigga and the queen of Arrendelle entered the garden both had a look of worry on their faces. "Loki Elsa there you guys are! We've been searching the castle for you two for the past hour! We were worried sick!" Frigga said scolding her son.  
"I'm sorry mother." Loki said as he hung his head. "But you should have seen it! She controls the ice mama! It's wonderful!"  
Frigga smiled she hardly ever saw Loki get that excited over anything. But then she saw the queens face. She was furious. The queen walked over to Elsa and grabbed her by the arm. "What did I tell you! I told you not to use your powers while they were here! You could have hurt someone!"  
Elsa's eyes filled with tears as her mother yelled at her. "I'm sorry mama." Elsa said.  
"Enough! Go to your room!" The queen sighed as she watched as Elsa ran towards her room.  
Frigga put her hand on Lokis back and lead him out of the garden. "Come Loki let's go to bed." Loki nodded his head as his mother lead him to the room that they would be sleeping in. As she tucked him into bed he couldn't help but think of the ice princess that slept within the same castle. He didn't even mourn for the book he'd left behind in the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Do you want to build a snowman?  
Elsa ran into her room. While tears still rimmed her eyes she couldn't help but smile. She thought that she had been alone in having powers that they were a curse but she found someone that thought they were a blessing. It was worth getting yelled at by her mother. Her mom had never liked her powers anyways. As soon as Elsa entered the room Anna jumped on her.  
"Elsa! I was so worried!" Anna said as she hugged her sister. "Why did you take off like that?"  
Elsa hugged her sister back and answered, "It doesn't matter. Anna he has powers like mine!"  
Anna pulled away from Elsa and climbed into her bed. "You mean Loki? He can control ice too?"  
Elsa climbed into her bed and yawned crawling under her blankets. "Well no not ice but fire. Anna it was wonderful!"  
Anna giggled at her sisters reaction. Elsa hardly ever got that excited. "Hehehe! Ok Elsa! Goodnight!" Anna stretched and snuggled into her pillow.  
Elsa sighed. "Goodnight Anna." Elsa fell asleep dreaming about the prince that controlled fire.  
In a room not to far from Anna's and Elsa's queen Frigga lay in bed awake. She thought about the conversation that had taken place earlier that day. The meeting started out fine Odin still deemed the world too unsafe to settle into and she had expected that. But when she thought all the formalities had been taken care of Odin said something unexpected. "I have one more important piece of business to discuss."  
Both of the queens and the king of Arrendelle turned to face Odin with confused looks. Odin took Friggas hand in his as he spoke up once more. "We have been friends for some time now and thus forming a strong bond between our kingdoms. But I feel that we can further strengthen this bond through a marriage." Frigga could not believe her ears he couldn't be talking about arranging a marriage. He knew fully well that she would not approve perhaps that was why he didn't tell her about it. Odin looked at Friggas disapproving face as he continued. "I feel that it would be in the best interest of both kingdoms that Elsa would marry either Thor or Loki."  
Frigga shook her head. While she felt Elsa would grow to be a wonderful girl and queen she had no intentions of forcing her sons into a marriage but before she could say something the king of Arrendelle spoke up. "Thank you Allfather for the generous offer but we must decline. I want both of my daughters to marry for love. If she shall fall in love with one of your sons and wishes to marry him then she will full heartedly have my blessing. Bu I will not force my daughter to marry someone she does not love."  
Odin nodded his head in understanding. He had that same lecture from Frigga many times before. "Well then let us catch up my friends." The rest of their time was spent talking amongst themselves as friends. Frigga had thought the chances small of either of her sons falling in love with Elsa but then they had found her and Loki in the garden together. Yes thy were still young but Frigga could tell there was something there. Frigga sighed as she fell asleep. There was hope for her little Loki yet. He was so quiet she thought he'd never break out of his shell but then he'd met Elsa. Frigga fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.  
"Elsa." Anna whispered climbing up Elsa's bed. "Elsa." Anna nudged Elsa trying to wake her up.  
"Go to sleep Anna." Elsa said pushing her sister off of her.  
"I can't!" Anna said as she dramatically threw herself on top of Elsa. "The sky is awake and so am I!"  
Elsa ignored her sister trying to fall back asleep that is until Anna asked one simple question, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa immediately got out of bed and they hurried down the hall. "Oh wait!" Anna said as she opened the door to Thor and Lokis room.  
Anna and Elsa ran into the room and tried to wake them up. "Hey!" Anna yelled. She laughed as Thor fell out of his bed shocked at the sudden noise and Loki sat up straight still looking half asleep.  
Elsa giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked. Both boys nodded their heads and followed the girls back to the ballroom they had been in earlier.  
Thor looked around confused. "There's no snow in here!" Thor said.  
"Watch!" Anna said. "Do the magic!" Thor watched in awe as Elsa formed a snowflake in her hands and she raised her hands up. Snow began to fall from the celling and the ballroom was filled with snow in a matter of seconds. She then stomped her foot on the floor as it was coated in ice.  
"That's awesome!" Thor yelled. He jumped and as he landed he slipped on the ice. Anna, Elsa, and Loki broke out laughing. Thor slowly got up rubbing his backside.  
Anna then ran up to Loki. "Your turn!" She said pointing at him.  
Loki stepped back somewhat stunned. No one had ever asked him to show his magic. Loki nodded his head. He summoned a green flame in his hand and he shot it into the air as Elsa had done with her snowflake. Once it reached the celling it burst into fireworks.  
"That was totally awesome!" Anna yelled. She ran around trying to catch the falling embers. "Again!"  
Loki repeated the process as Elsa began to build small mounds of snow. The four slid down the mounds, built snowmen, and had snowball fights. Every once in a while Anna would ask Loki to use his magic. Thor sat down on one of the mounds tired from the fun they had that night.  
Anna climbed on top of one of the mounds and yelled at Elsa. "Catch me!" She jumped from mound to mound as Elsa created them. "Do the magic Loki!" Anna would try to jump the same time the fireworks went off. Anna kept going faster an faster testing both Loki and Elsa. Thor noticed Lokis energy was draining as he struggled to create more fire. "Loki enough." Thor said trying to protect his little brother.  
But Anna insisted, "No keep going!" Anna kept jumping and Elsa struggled to keep up.  
"Not so fast Anna!" Elsa said but Anna didn't listen as she jumped Elsa slipped. She tried to create an ice mound at the last second but instead of catching her the ice hit Anna right in the head. Thor scrambled down the mound and to Anna's side. Elsa held her in her arms as Loki and Thor sat at her side.  
"She's freezing." Thor said as he saw a strip of Anna's hair turned white.  
"I can help." Loki said summoning some fire and placing it close to Anna.  
Thor could see Lokis eyelids drooping as his energy slowly drained. "Loki stop." Thor said tugging on Lokis arm.  
"I can handle it Thor!" Loki said insisting that he could help.  
Elsa's eyes filled with tears as Anna wouldn't wake up. "Mama! Papa! Help!" Elsa yelled. As she did the ice spread rapidly.  
As the door was slammed open Loki let the fire die as he collapsed from exhaustion. Thor picked Loki up off the ice and ran to his father. Frigga took Loki from his arms and stroked thors hair.  
"He'll be fine dear." Frigga said holding Loki close to her chest.  
Thor looked up at Frigga worried. "What about Anna?" He asked glancing over as Anna was taken from Elsa and they left the room.  
"We will see." Frigga said unsure of what was going to happen as well.  
Elsa sat on the back of her fathers horse as they traveled through the kingdom. She was terrified about what was going to happen to her little sister. She tried so hard to make sure she was safe but then she had been the one that injured her. As they approached a small clearing the family got off of their horses and started walking. Elsa could only see rocks as they stood in the middle of the clearing.  
"We need help." The king stated. The rocks began to roll towards them. Once the rocks were in front of them they changed form. Elsa recognized them as rock trolls. The troll walked up to Anna and placed a hand on her head.  
"You are lucky it was not her heart." The troll said as he examined Anna. "But the head can be persuaded." The troll went trough Anna's memories and removed all of the ones of Elsa's powers.  
"She won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked not wanting to keep secrets from her sister.  
"No but you must learn to control your powers or they will consume you. There she needs to rest." The troll finished changing Anna's memories.  
"She will learn to control them. But until then we will keep them in castle where no one will be hurt." The king of Arrendelle said as they got back on their horses and left.  
Thor paced the small room anxiously waiting for Elsa and Anna to return. He watched as his mother stroked Lokis hair while looking out the window hoping for a glimpse of the royal horses. Frigga stood up and Thor turned to face her.  
"There back." Frigga said as she saw the horses enter the gates. Thor ran out of the room and down the halls to the entrance of the castle. The queen and king held Anna and took her to her room. Thor looked at Elsa waiting for an explanation.  
"She'll be fine. But she can never know about my powers." Elsa said as she hung her head. Thor pulled Elsa into a hug as she cried on his shoulder.  
"What about Loki? Is he ok?" Elsa asked as she pulled away from Thor.  
"Yes he will be fine. He just needs to rest." Thor said. Elsa nodded her head as she headed to her room.  
"Goodnight Thor. Tell Loki I'm sorry." Elsa waved to Thor and he waved back little did they know it would be the last time they would see each other for the next six years.  
Odin stood in front of the king and queen of Arrendelle. He was furious.  
"Your daughter is dangerous! She could have killed one of my sons!" He yelled at them. Frigga shook her head not approving of her husbands behavior.  
"Elsa is not dangerous! She will learn to control it!" The king yelled back.  
"Come Frigga let's go." Odin said taking Friggas arm and leading her away. They went into the boys room and picked them up. Thor woke up and looked at his mother.  
"Where are we going mother?" Thor asked confused.  
"Home. That girl is too dangerous." Odin said answering for Frigga. She shook her head and Thor spoke out against his father.  
"She's not dangerous! She's my friend! It was just an accident!" Thor yelled at his father.  
"Yes Thor an accident that could have killed you!" Odin yelled back pulling Thor roughly by the arm.  
"Heimdall!" Odin yelled to the sky as thy were transported back to Asgard. Odin immediately retreated to his chambers as Frigga took the boys to their room. Frigga tucked Loki in to bed and kissed his forehead. He was lucky he didn't have to witness anything that had just happened. Frigga walked over to thors bed and tucked the blankets in around him.  
"Don't worry Thor everything will work out for the best even if it does take a little time." Thor nodded his head at Friggas words as he closed his eyes. Frigga kissed his forehead and went into her chambers.  
Elsa sat on her bed trying to get used to the unusual emptiness that filled the room now that Anna was gone. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked towards the locked door and she knew she wouldn't be leaving her room for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Rediscovering Arrendelle  
Elsa was sick of being locked away in her room. It was so lonely she knew it was to protect Anna but she was just so bored. For the past six years she had been staring at the same walls. She knew at this time of day Anna would be on her way to her piano lessons so Elsa decided to be a little adventurous. She slowly opened the door and looked both ways before running down the hall. She loved the way her hair flew behind her as she ran and she let out a laugh. It had been so long since she had felt any kind of joy. She ran through the halls and she knew she wouldn't be discovered when she heard the music coming from the piano room. Elsa decided to visit her favorite place the garden. As she entered the garden her smile faded. The garden that was once so full of life was completely destroyed. Elsa had been the one to make the garden and tend to it but she had assumed that someone would have taken care of it while she was learning to control her powers. She walked around the garden and started to pick up the dead flowers and plants. She decided she'd start from the back of the garden and make her way to the front. As she started to clean up her garden she noticed something buried under the dead leaves. Elsa bent down and picked it up. She saw that it was a book and she blew the dust off of the cover. She examined the cover and realized it was the book about ice magic she had tried to read all those years ago. She smiled as she remembered the conversation that took place in the garden between her and the green eyed prince she had all but forgotten. Elsa took the book with her back to her room leaving behind the garden she once treasured. As she locked the door once more she didn't notice the same walls but instead she was completely focused on the book that was now in her possession and as night fell Elsa tucked the book gently under her bed where her parents wouldn't find it. Elsa closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillows. That night the room didn't seem so lonely.  
Loki was mad. No he was furious. He couldn't believe what just happened. The day had started out normal he had gone down to breakfast but while there Thor asked him to spar with him. Loki had agreed since they hardly got the chance to spar with each other with Thor being so much older than him Frigga had always feared that Thor would hurt Loki. As Thor and Loki got ready in their armor Odin decided he would watch. Thor had stepped on the field truly looking like a god in all his armor. Loki looked far less impressive. Because of his young age he still had not matured like Thor had and was swimming in his armor. Thor had chuckled when he saw his brother struggling to keep his armor on. Thor had remembered when he went through the same thing. He knew in a year or two that same armor would be too small for him. The matches had gone well each winning one but Thor had insisted on a third round to decide the winner. The battle was long and hard as neither brother seemed to have the upper hand. Loki decided to try a trick he had been practicing for sometime now. He used his magic to create a double of himself and as Thor attacked the double Loki attacked Thor. Thor fell to ground in defeat. Loki offered his hand to Thor as he lifted him up off the ground.  
"Well done little brother!" Thor boomed. Patting Loki on the back with a look of pure pride on his face. "I guess that makes you the winner."  
Loki smiled and was about to respond when Odin spoke up. "No Thor. It is you that has one. Magic is an act of cowardice it is not to be used in the battle field. Therefore you have won and Loki has lost."  
"What do you mean father? You always taught us to use our talents to give us the upper hand and magic is my talent." Loki said getting angry.  
"Loki is right father." Thor said fully agreeing with Loki.  
"Not when you use it to hide from the enemy." Odin stated simply.  
Loki would not stand there and take this. He threw his helmet off and walked away. He knew that Odin had always favored Thor but he never thought it was that extreme.  
Thor shook his head. "I believe his talents should be embraced in battle not hidden away where they can do no good."  
"That's not the point Thor. He must learn to face his problems and not hide from them." Odin said.  
"Why! When one of his tricks could save thousands of men's lives!" Thor yelled.  
"I only hope you'll understand when your king Thor." Odin said as he walked away. Thor picked up Lokis helmet and walked in the same direction that Loki had. It was best he found Loki before he got himself into trouble.  
Loki was now deep within the forest. He walked as fast as he could. He could hear Thor calling after him and decided to pick up the pace. He knew Thor was further away than he sounded but he couldn't be sure with Thors booming voice. Loki decided to further the distance between them and started running. He just wanted to be alone right now. He didn't understand why Thor had to be so overprotective. Loki ran as fast as he could and he was struggling with his armor being too big. As he approached a small river he tripped over a rock and fell into the river. The armor weighed him down as he struggled to reach the surface of the water. Starting to panic Loki tried to get the heavy armor off as he sank further underneath the water. He looked down and could see sharp rocks at the bottom of river and tried even harder to remove the armor. Loki closed his eyes as he tugged and tugged at the armor. He looked down again as the rocks were rapidly approaching. Loki kicked off the boots that he had been wearing and was still struggling with the armor. Loki closed his eyes preparing for the impact against the rocks but it never came. He looked down and saw the rocks were no longer there. Finally Loki got the armor off and he started swimming towards the surface. The surface seemed farther away then he remembered and the air in his lungs was running out. Not being able to hold his breath any longer Loki sucked in water. Still he would not give in to the darkness that clouded his vision and finally broke through the surface. Loki coughed up water as he put his arms on the river bank trying to get air into his lungs. Finding his strength he pulled himself onto the bank and laid flat on his back breathing in the fresh air. He lay there for a minute in the moonlight looking at the stars. Loki sat up as he looked at the sky confused. When he fell into the river it was noon at most there was no way he could have been under the water that long. Loki decided that he would explore. There was no way he could still be on Asgard but he didn't understand how he could have gone somewhere else by falling into the river. Loki knew he must look like a commoner as he was wearing a simple green tunic and black pants. He didn't even have his boots they were still at the bottom of the river along with the armor. Loki walked through the woods he jumped slightly as his bare feet made contact with the snow. The cold never bothered him but it was a shock to his body when he'd gone from the heat of summer to the lukewarm water then to the freezing winter of who knows where. Loki summoned a small fireball to help dry himself off as he walked out of the woods. He could see a castle not to far from where he was. Unfortunately he was at the back of the castle. Loki smirked to himself. He would take this opportunity to try out the new spell he had been working on. Loki stood next to the wall and focused getting rid of his fireball and solely focusing on the spell. Loki cautiously reached toward the wall. Loki beamed with joy as his hand phased right through. He continued walking through the wall and came to the palace. There was a door in the back and he twisted the handle. The door opened and Loki stepped in the castle shaking off the snow that had attached itself to him. He walked through the castle looking for the first available room so that he might find someone to tell him where he was and get him some warm clothes. Loki came across a room with intricate patterns on the door. He tried the handle and found it was locked. He focused once again on the spell he had preformed earlier. He smiled as it worked once again. When Loki was almost through his foot got stuck in the door.  
"Shoot!" Loki exclaimed. As he tugged and tugged at his foot trying to get the spell to work.  
Elsa lay in bed getting the first peaceful sleep she had gotten in ages. Suddenly she heard the someone tug at the doorknob. No one bothered her at night especially not this late. Elsa quickly climbed out of her bed and hid under it. She peeked out as she saw a boy around her age walk through her door. She gasped but he didn't hear as his foot got stuck in the door. She couldn't help but giggle as he struggled to get his foot through the door. Finally he was able to pull his foot out and he tumbled. He would have landed on the bed but the spell was still active so he phased through the bed an landed right next to Elsa.  
"AAAAHHHH!" Elsa screamed. She scrambled from underneath the bed and ran towards the door.  
Loki rubbed his back as he felt something hard against his back. He reached underneath his back and pulled out a book his book. He looked at the book stunned as he crawled out from underneath the bed. It couldn't be her, could it? Loki saw the girl at the door getting ready to run out the door.  
"Wait!" Loki said. As he got out from underneath the bed.  
"Stay away! I don't know you!" Elsa yelled. Loki stood up straight and smirked.  
"Oh but I think you do." Loki said as he tossed the book at her. Elsa caught the book and looked at him confused. She opened the book and on the first page written in golden ink was his name a name she had forgotten until that night.  
"Loki?" She asked. He nodded his head the smirk still on his face. "Loki!" Elsa said more excitedly as she ran towards him. She dropped the book on the floor as she hugged him. Loki hugged her back. He roughly pushed her away as he noticed he was still soaking wet and she was wearing nothing but a thin nightgown. Lokis cheeks were crimson red as he realized his mistake.  
"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have I mean you hugged me but I'm sorry!" Loki said averting his gaze not wanting to see what would be now visible through her gown.  
"What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused until she felt the wet fabric of her nightgown against her skin. "Oh my god!" Elsa exclaimed her cheeks now as red as Lokis. Elsa looked around for something to put on without taking off her gown. She settled for a robe she had lying on her chair. She tied it as tightly as she could.  
"Ok I'm decent now." Elsa said. Loki slowly turned around and kept his eyes focused on her face not wanting to see anything he shouldn't. Elsa chuckled and she gently shoved Loki. "No need to be so rigid. We are friends right?" Elsa said. She said the last part a little quieter hoping he had treasured the little time they had spent together. Loki smiled.  
"Of course we are!" Loki said excited that she had remembered him. He had spent much of his time remembering the fun they had with her magic.  
"Oh let me get you a towel to dry off!" Elsa said as she ran to her closet and pulled out a towel. Loki wrapped the towel around himself as he felt the soft fabric of the towel.  
"So have you been able to control your powers?" Loki asked curious if her magic had progressed any. Elsa's smile faded instantly as she shook her head.  
"No they've only gotten stronger and harder to control. I fear I'll never be able to control them." Elsa looked at the gloves that were on her hands and shook her head.  
"Well show me! I want to see what you can do now! It must be really impressive!" Loki said wanting to see how powerful she had become.  
"No Loki! It's too dangerous! Don't you remember what happened to Anna?" Elsa said stepping away from him.  
"Of course I remember." Loki said as he noted the hurt in Elsa's eyes.  
"I've been locked in this room ever since. Both me and my parents are afraid I will hurt someone like that again. So I'm staying in my room until I can control it." Elsa said hanging her head. Loki placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and led her to the bed. He sat on her bed placing the towel first so he wouldn't get the bed wet. He gestured for Elsa to sit as well. Loki gently took her hand in his. He moved one hand to her wrist as he held it in place as he removed her glove.  
"No!" Elsa said trying to pull her hand away but Loki held it firmly in place.  
"Your not dangerous Elsa. You won't hurt me." Loki placed his hand on top of her bare hand and watched as frost instantly covered his hand. The frost spread rapidly up his arm and Elsa tried to pull away panicking. Loki held her hand in place.  
"Watch." He said as he watched her lower her gaze to their hands. She gasped as she saw a thin layer of frost coat her and started to make its way up her arm. It wasn't as thick as the frost on Lokis arm it was barely noticeable but it was there. She looked up at Loki and saw that the frost was starting to cover one side of his face. She gently pulled her hand away and placed her glove back on.  
"I see you've learned to use ice magic." Elsa said as she silently breathed in relief as the frost left Lokis face and was slowly fading.  
"Well not as well as you but a little bit yes." Loki said happy he could summon ice but he knew he still had much to learn. They sat on Elsa's bed talking through the night. As the first rays of the morning shone through the window Elsa began to yawn. Loki laughed as she stretched out on her bed. Loki stood and stretched his arms.  
"I should be going." Loki said looking at the rising sun. Elsa looked out the window and sighed.  
"I suppose so." Elsa said not wanting him to leave.  
"Well we wouldn't want your parents to find me in here now would we?" Loki said raising an eyebrow suggestively at her. Elsa pushed Loki and laughed.  
"Your right. You should go before they wake up." Elsa said. Loki nodded his head and walked towards the door. Elsa reached out and grabbed Lokis arm.  
"Promise you'll come back." Elsa said hoping he would come back. She was sick of being lonely all the time.  
"Promise." Loki said as he walked through the door. Elsa sighed as she flopped on her bed closing her eyes. She hoped more than anything he'd keep his promise.  
Loki ran through the halls and out the castle. He easily phased through the wall and made his way through the forest to the small river. Loki took a deep breath as he dived into the frigid water. He hoped it would work and take him back to Asgard. As Loki reached the surface he saw that it was night. He sighed as he climbed onto the bank. He saw sure he was in Asgard as the sun had been rising on Arrendelle. Loki looked into the river and saw his armor and boots still at the bottom they would have to wait. He ran back to the palace. That had been the best day of his life. He had been fond of Elsa when they met when they were little but he had never expected them to still have that much in common. He meant what he said when he'd promised go back to visit her. Maybe even tomorrow if he could sneak away for a little while. As he was running he saw Thor leaving the castle. Loki ran up to Thor to see where he was going so late. As soon as Thor saw Loki his face lit up.  
"Loki! Where have you been? We've been searching everywhere for you!" Thor exclaimed as Loki approached.  
"You'll never guess." Loki said as he stopped to catch his breath. "Where were you going?"  
"To find you Loki! Where did you go? And what happened to your armor and shoes?" Thor asked noticing the absence of Lokis armor and boots.  
"Arrendelle." Loki said barely speaking above a whisper. He knew how their father felt about the place and he had even refused to ever go back.  
"You can't be serious. How could you have possibly gotten there? The bifrost never went off." Thor said still speaking very loudly.  
"Shhh! Thor learn to whisper! I'll show you tomorrow but right now I'd like to eat I'm absolutely starving." Loki said rubbing his stomach. Thor patted Loki on the back as they walked towards the dinning hall. "Oh but make sure to dress lightly heavy armor will only weigh you down." Loki said as he smirked. He saw the confused look on thors face.  
"What do you mean by that brother?" Thor asked. Armor had always been a good thing and now Loki was requesting he didn't wear any. It didn't make sense to Thor and he never got his answer as Loki waved and walked in the castle.  
"You'll see tomorrow!" Loki yelled at Thor as he ran towards the dinning hall. Thor couldn't help but smile as he watched his little brother run down the hall. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Pianos and Walls  
Loki had awoken especially early the next day. He knew they'd have to leave before their parents were up if they didn't want to get caught. The problem was Thor was not an early riser. Loki made his way down the halls to Thor's room. The sun hadn't even started to rise but Loki knew that by the time he got Thor out of bed it would be rising. He opened the door and silently slipped inside. He used his magic to light all the candles in the room.  
Thor was still sound asleep as the candles were lit. He snored loudly and buried his face into his pillow.  
Loki sighed it was going to be a long morning. First Loki pulled the blankets off then he proceeded to take the pillows out from underneath thors head. Still Thor would not wake up. Loki went into the bathroom and saw a bucket filled with water sitting on the floor. He crinkled his nose knowing that meant Thor had decided not to take a bath yesterday. Loki smirked as he picked up the bucket and took it back into the bedroom. He tossed the bucket of water onto Thor. Loki huffed as Thor did not wake up. He had one last trick up his sleeve as Thor snored on.  
"I believe the lady Sif is waiting in the dining hall for you. She said something about how you promised to take her to the new training grounds today and how she'd kick your butt again if you should not show up." Loki spoke barely above a whisper but somehow Thor heard every word he said as he jumped out of bed.  
"Tell her I shall be right down. Wait when did they build new training grounds?" Thor asked confused. He saw a look of mischief in Lokis eyes as he held a bucket in his hands.  
"Come now we don't have much time before mother and father awaken we should be on our way." Loki said tossing the empty bucket at Thor and walking out the door.  
Thor shook his head as he caught the bucket. He quickly threw on a red tunic and black pants. He was still putting on his shoes as he hopped down the hall following Loki.  
"Hurry Thor we haven't got all day!" Loki said as he but into the apple he had summoned with his magic.  
"I'm coming. Can we stop at the dining hall first?" Thor asked as his stomach growled.  
"You do know Sif isn't really there?" Loki said as he stopped walking turning to see if Thor was serious or not.  
"I knew that. I'm just hungry is all." Thor was slightly disappointed to learn that Sif wasn't waiting for him but his hunger won over the disappointment as his stomach continued to growl.  
After a quick stop at the dining hall Loki led Thor to the river he had fallen into yesterday.  
Thor looked at the sharp rocks at the bottom of the river and looked at Loki. He had a confused expression on his face as he continued to stare. He noticed Lokis armor at the bottom and looked to his brother.  
"Arrendelle is at the bottom of a river? And what's your armor doing there?" Thor asked.  
"Long story. And it is not at the bottom of the river it's on the other side." Loki said trying to explain to Thor. He noted the confused look on thors face and sighed. "You'll see but we must swim to the bottom first." Loki got ready to dive in when Thor grabbed his arm.  
"What now?" Loki asked getting impatient.  
"Your not serious are you? We could get ourselves killed! By the looks of it you almost did!" Thor said gesturing to the armor that still lay at the bottom of the river.  
"If it was easy then everyone would do it." Loki said as he took a deep breath and dove into the river.  
Thor watched feeling helpless as his little brother swam closer and closer to the rocks. As Loki reached the bottom Thor could only look on in awe as Loki phased through the rocks.  
Thor took a deep breath and dove in after Loki. He swam cautiously towards the bottom and as he approached the rocks he reached his hand out ahead of him. Expecting to make contact with the rocks Thor pulled his hand back in shock as it went through the rocks. He braced himself as he swam through the rocks. Once through he swam towards the surface realizing it was a lot further up then on Asgard. As Thor broke through the surface he gasped for air. He saw Loki waiting for him on the river bank.  
"This way." Loki said starting the walk towards the castle not even waiting for Thor to get out of the water.  
Thor rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the water and followed Loki. As they came to the wall that separated them from the castle Thor looked to Loki questioningly.  
"What now?" Thor asked gesturing to the massive wall before them.  
"We go through it." Loki said simply and shrugged.  
"If you insist." Thor said as he summoned his hammer. Loki quickly held out his arms.  
"Wow slow down there not like that." Loki said not wanting Thor to destroy the wall.  
"Then how do you suggest we go through it?" Thor asked. He let out a sigh as he saw Loki smirk.  
"Like this." Loki grabbed thors arm and pulled him through the wall. Lokis smirk grew bigger as he took in Thor's look of shock.  
"When did you learn to do that?" Thor asked still in shock.  
"A few months ago." Loki answered as he shrugged.  
"Brother that's amazing!" Thor said as he smashed Loki in a bear hug.  
"Thank you Thor. Now will you put me down!" Loki fell to the ground as Thor dropped him. Loki huffed as he took off towards the back door of the castle.  
"We will meet back here no later than six o'clock. Mother would notice if we missed supper." Loki said as he went through the door.  
Thor stood there confused. He had assumed that he and Loki would explore together but that seemed not to be the case. He sighed as he went into the castle. He wandered through the halls quickly becoming bored. The castle wasn't nearly as big as his on Asgard. Thors ears perked up as he heard the sound of a piano nearby. The sound was enchanting. He ha never heard such beautiful music before. He followed the sound until he came across the ballroom he had played in as a child. He pushed open the doors and saw a piano sitting at the front of the room. A girl sat at the piano her back turned to him. He slowly made his way to the piano.  
Anna sat at her piano playing her favorite song. It had been a long week. The weeks seemed to get longer and longer as she ran out of ways to entertain herself. But this week was especially slow because her parents had gone on a business trip. They had been taking these trips more and more often. Anna sighed as she stopped playing. She turned abruptly as she heard loud clapping behind her. She stared in awe at the man before her. He was only wearing a simple red tunic with black pants and boots but the way his blonde hair fell and his blue eyes sparkled truly made him look like a god. Anna blushed as she tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear.  
"Um thank you. I've been practicing." She said shyly as he walked closer to her. She was stunned as he neared her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Oh Anna how I've missed you." He said his voice booming in her ear. Anna awkwardly patted his back as she forced a smile on her face.  
"I've missed you too strange man I've never met before." Anna chuckled slightly frightened by this mans behavior.  
"Do you not remember me?" He asked his brow furrowing in confusion.  
"Nnooo. Should I?" Anna answered looking just as confused as Thor.  
"I'm Thor! We played together when my father used to visit your kingdom." Thor bowed to her and as he rose he was embraced by Anna the same way he had her when he first entered.  
"Why didn't you say so! Of course I remember it's just been so long! And you look so manly!" Anna held on to Thor longer than she probably should have but she didn't care she missed him. They had so much fun the one time they had played together. She couldn't believe that even after all these years he had remembered her.  
"You look well Anna. How's your sister?" Thor asked noting he hadn't seen Elsa anywhere. He noticed Anna frown as he mentioned Elsa.  
Anna turned back to the piano and started playing.  
"I wouldn't know. She's been locked in her room ever since you guys left. How's Loki?" Anna continued to play her fingers delicately moving across the keys.  
"He's well. I don't see him much either. He's usually in his room or at the library reading his books. But when he said he had found a way back here and invited me to come along I couldn't resist the invitation. But then as soon as we arrived he left me to do his own thing." Thor sighed as he finished his story. Anna patted his back and gave him a sad smile.  
"I know how you feel. But at least you get to see him sometimes Elsa never leaves her room." Anna's song came to a close a she looked at Thor. He clapped again completely fascinated with her playing.  
"Can you teach me to play?" Thor asked. Anna's eyes lit up as she nodded.  
"I would love to! But you have to practice and we must meet at least once a week to keep up your skills " Anna said more wanting company then to keep up his skills.  
"Yes ma'am!" Thor said as he saluted Anna. She chuckled as she started to teach him to play. Thor lost track of time completely focused on learning to play this piano.  
As soon as Loki left Thor he found his way to Elsa's room. It was easy to find seeing as it was the first door he came across. He easily phased through the door. He saw Elsa lying on her bed reading the book he had left. As she looked up she saw Loki and a smile spread across her face.  
"Your back!" Elsa jumped off the bed and hugged him.  
"I promised didn't i?" Loki said as she hugged him.  
"Yes but I didn't expect you to be back for a few days." Elsa responded. Honestly she hadn't expected him to return at all.  
"Well if you don't want me to stay I can leave." Loki said as he slowly turned to the door. Looking back to give Elsa the saddest look he could manage. Elsa however found this amusing and laughed.  
"Stay. Please I was about to throw this book out the window I've already read it three times." Elsa said.  
"If you insist but were not staying here." Loki said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door and out of the castle.  
"Where are we going." Elsa asked laughing as she felt the wind in her hair.  
"Asgard." Loki said simply as he pulled her along. As they came towards the wall Elsa firmly plants her feet on the ground. Loki stopped looking back at her confused.  
"Is it on the other side?" Elsa asked glancing at the wall. Lokis eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she seemed to be scared of the wall.  
"Yes. Why?" Loki asked still confused by her behavior.  
"I can't go with you." Elsa said as she pulled her hand away from his and backed away. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he watched her.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
Elsa sighed. She sat on the grass and motioned for Loki to sit next to her. He refused and stayed standing.  
"When the Joutnn and asgardian war took place we were one of the only kingdoms spared from the destruction. Your father sought to protect us and set up magical barriers to keep us safe and immortal. But he said that if any of us crossed the barrier we would lose our immortality and under no circumstance shall he give it back. So my father built walls a few feet before the barriers to keep us safe and immortal. That's why I can't go with you. Not because I don't want to but because I can't." Elsa finished with slight tears in her eyes. She never felt so trapped as she did right now.  
Loki was sitting by her now and put an arm around her shoulder.  
"Then I will be here. Everyday I will find sometime to sneak away even if it is only for five minutes. I promise." Loki said as he rubbed her back gently.  
"Thank you." Elsa said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They spent the rest of the day talking about meaningless things and laughing at Thor and Anna as she tried to teach him to play the piano. Eventually Loki and Thor had to leave and Loki kept his promise visiting Elsa everyday for the next two years.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Gods, Drinks, and Nightmares

Loki had awoken especially early that morning. He hadn't been able to sleep last night. Today was his sixteenth birthday, today he would officially be named a god. He had already taken his bath and he slicked back his dark hair. It had grown longer and the tips reached just below his ears. A single strand refused to stay back and it fell on his forehead. He pulled out his finest armor. He put it on and fastened his green cape in place. He smiled as he looked in the mirror adjusting his green an gold armor. He walked over to the little dresser on his bedside. A small box was placed on top wrapped crudely in tissue paper. He held the box carefully in his hands looking at it. It was Elsa's birthday too and he'd made sure to pick out the best present he could find for her. He continued to stare at the small box wondering if he should have picked something else when he heard a knock on the door. He tucked the box away as he turned towards the door.  
Frigga stood in the doorway dressed in her finest and her crown placed on her head. She smiled at her son as she embraced him. Loki hugged her back and returned the smile.  
"Happy birthday my son." Frigga said as she gently placed the stray strand of hair back on Loki head. She sighed as she struggled to reach the top of his head. He had grown so much these past few years. He was still a few inches shorter than Thor and he wasn't anywhere near as muscled as Thor but he was well toned and lean.  
"Thank you mother." He said simply still nervous about the events that would take place today.  
"Don't be nervous everything will turn out fine." Frigga said sensing her sons nervousness.  
"I can't help it." Loki said as he stared out the window.  
"I think your father knows you well enough to have something good picked out for you." Frigga said patting Loki on the back.  
"I don't know what if he makes me the god of rainbows and glitter?" Loki said. He tried to keep his expression neutral but failed as his mother started laughing as well.  
"If so I'm sure many little girls will adore you." Frigga said as both of them started laughing again.  
"Come my son it is almost time." Frigga said as she led Loki out of his room.  
Loki took a deep breath as he followed her out and was met by Thor. Thor hugged his little brother.  
"Happy birthday Loki!" Thor said booming loudly.  
"Thank you Thor." Loki responded with a small smile on his face.  
The group made their way through the castle to the audience hall where the ceremony was to take place. Thor and Frigga took their places on the golden steps next to Odin as Loki waited in the wings waiting to be announced. His stomach churned as he watched people file in. He had never expected so many people to be here. Sure there were tons of people for thors ceremony but he had expected that. Thor was loved by everyone Loki not so much. Loki continued to watch until he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned to see a young woman his age. She was dressed in a simple blue gown that flowed around her as she walked. Her dark hair was tied into a ponytail but it had sparkling gems woven throughout it.  
"Sif." Loki said as she neared him.  
"Happy birthday Loki." She said as she watched the people with him. "Big day huh?" She said trying to make conversation.  
"Yes but I'm sure many more will be showing up for your ceremony in a few days." Loki turned to face her as he spoke. She made a face.  
"I don't think so Loki I am not royalty." Sif said as she held her head high.  
"No but you do look like it tonight. I'm sure you'll be leaving a trail of broken hearts tonight. Most likely one of them being Fandral." Sif laughed at Lokis words to hide the slight blush that spread across her cheeks.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a compliment." Sif said.  
"And if it was?" Loki asked raising his eyebrows at her.  
"Then I'd say you matured quite a bit from last year when you decided to cut off my hair." Sif said her hand conscientiously going to her hair.  
"I must say you do look better with dark hair." Loki said a smirk on his face as she was not able to hide her blush this time.  
"Thank you." Sif said as she looked out to the audience. The ceremony would be starting anytime now.  
"I should go find somewhere to stand." Sif said gesturing to the filling audience.  
"I will see you later Sif." Loki said as he watched her wave as she walked out to the audience.  
Odin slammed his staff on the ground as the audience quieted down. He walked down the steps and stopped at the one closest to the bottom.  
"Today we witness the birth of a god. And I am happy to announce that on this day it is my youngest son Prince Loki of Asgard." The crowd cheered as Odin spoke and he waited for them to quiet down. "Today he is finally able to join us on the high steps of society and fulfill his duties as a prince. A new responsibility will be placed upon him as he has proven himself worthy of this high status. May I present my son Prince Loki odinsson!"  
Loki took a deep breath before waking out in front of the crowd. Their cheers were deafening as he stood in front of Odin. Loki placed a fist over his heart as he bowed to Odin.  
"Rise my son." Odin said as Loki stood tall from his previous position. Odin motioned to one of his servants and nodded his head at Loki. Loki went down on one knee before Odin and bent his head down slightly. The servant brought over a green pillow and placed on top of it was a golden helmet with elongated horns that curved at the top.  
Odin lifted the helmet off the pillow and held it above Lokis head.  
"From now on you will not be known as just as Prince of Asgard but the trickster god." The crowd cheered but Odin silence them with one look. "God of mischief and lies but most importantly god of fire." Loki looked up slightly at odins last words.  
Odin placed the helmet on Lokis head as he spoke, "Rise trickster god and take your place among us."  
Loki stood and followed Odin up the golden steps. He stopped at his place next to Thor but Odin motioned for him to stand by him. Loki stood next to Odin a bit unsure but the crowd cheered.  
"Let the feast begin!" Odin announced as the crowd cheered louder. Odin looked at Loki his face beaming with pride and joy.  
"Congratulations my son." Odin said as he embraced Loki. Loki was still a bit stunned he hadn't thought his father remember the first magic he had learned but he had and now he was the god of it. The god of mischief, lies, and fire.  
"Of course I remember Loki." Odin said and Loki pulled back shocked that his father had been able to tell what he had been thinking.  
"Thank you father. I am truly honored." Loki said as he hugged his father one last time before heading down the stairs to the feast that awaited them.  
The feast went well the tables full of every food imaginable and of course Thor had put one of everything on his plate. After the feast was over the tables were cleared and the music started. Loki hung in the shadows as he watched people dancing. He had never been fond of dancing. He noticed that across the room an extremely drunk man approached Sif. Loki made his way over as well. Sif saw the man approaching and tried to causally walk in the other direction trying not to make it obvious that she was trying to get away from him. As she turned her head to look at the man she bumped into Loki.  
"Dance with me." Sif commanded as she watched the man. He was only a few feet away now.  
"I don't believe you have the authority to tell me what to do dear Sif." Loki said with a smirk on his face. He laughed at the pleading look on her face. Loki waited until the man was about to ask Sif to dance when he took her hand in his as he bowed to her.  
"May I have this dance?" Loki didn't look at sifs face but instead he looked over her shoulder at where the man was standing directly behind her. His face had fallen as he went in the other direction he already had his eye on another pretty girl who was not so lucky.  
"It would be my honor." Sif said as she was led to the dance floor.  
"You can drop the act Sif he's already found his next victim." Loki said as he saw her strained smile. It fell instantly and Loki saw a look of relief wash over her features.  
"Thank you Loki I owe you one. Especially since I know how much you hate dancing." Sif said as they danced.  
"I do hate dancing but it's not everyday that a beautiful woman is begging me to dance with her." Loki smirked as he watched her frown.  
"You know the only reason I begged you was to get away from that pig." Sif said snorting at the thought of that man.  
"Umm I was not aware that Thor was going to ask you to dance as well." Loki said as Sif hit his arm.  
"You know who I was talking about. Must you always be so rude to him?" Sif said.  
"Someone must keep his ego in check Sif." Loki said as he twirled Sif. As the dance came to a close they bowed to each other and walked towards the walls once again. Loki sighed as he saw Thor approaching.  
"Brother!" Thor yelled as he made his way towards Loki and Sif. "Brother I've had the most wonderful of ideas!" Sif wrinkled her nose as she could smell the alcohol on Thor. Loki rolled his eyes.  
"What is it this time Thor?" Loki said with mild interest.  
"I am going to take you to my favorite bars!" Thor announced as loudly as he possibly could.  
"No thank you. I think I'd rather stay here." Loki said as he waved Thor away.  
"Good thing you don't have a choice!" Thor said as he grabbed Lokis arm and pulled him out of the castle. Loki saw Sif wave as he was pulled away. He smirked as he saw the same drunk man approach Sif once more.  
"This is going to be so much fun brother!" Thor exclaimed as he pulled Loki down the streets.  
They arrived at a small bar at the edge of town and Thor lead Loki inside. The bar erupted in cheers as Thor entered and waved. He walked up to the bar tender and sat down on one of the stools Loki sitting next to him.  
"I'll take my usual and sixteen shots of your finest for my little brother here! It's his birthday!" Thor yelled and the people erupted in cheers once more. Loki stood up ready to leave.  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Loki said as he turned to walk out. Thor pushed Loki back down on the stool.  
"Don't think drink!" Thor said as he handed Loki a shot. Thor watched as Loki just stared at it in disgust. He had never had a drink before it was illegal until someone was sixteen or made a god. Thor roughly made Loki drink the first one and the crowd cheered again. The rest night seemed to go by in a blur as Loki took shot after shot. Thor even took a few for himself. The crowd got bigger and Thor lost track of Loki losing himself in the excitement.  
Loki stumbled his way through the castle on Arrendelle. He didn't remember why he was there or how he got there he was just there. He burst out laughing as he stumbled and fell.  
Elsa had been fast asleep. Her birthday had passed without anything out of the usual happening. Her parents were out on business again and she was left alone again. She had spent the past hours waiting for Loki but he never came. She had his present wrapped and placed on top of her dresser. She had kept staring at the door for him but he didn't. Eventually she gave up and went to sleep. She had known today he was to be named a god but she thought he would have some time to sneak away and see her.  
Elsa's eyes flew open as she heard something fall to the floor outside her door. She pressed her ear to the door and could hear laughing. She knew it wasn't Anna it was too late and the laugh was too manly to be Anna's. Elsa slowly opened the door and was surprised to see Loki on the floor laughing like crazy. She could immediately smell the alcohol and knew it was going to be a long night. She poked him but he only laughed more.  
"Loki?" She said trying to get his attention. Apparently it worked because he jumped up and hugged her.  
"Hiya Ellie I've missed you!" He said his words slurred from the alcohol.  
"Um ok. I think you can let go now." Elsa said as the hug was becoming very uncomfortable.  
"But I don't wanna!" Loki whined as he continued to hold on to her. Elsa panicked as she heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
"Inside now!" Elsa commanded as she shoved Loki into her room. She heard Anna sigh on the other side of the door.  
"No need to be so pushy babe." He said as he fell on her bed. Elsa put her hand on her head. She could already feel a headache coming on.  
"Please don't call me babe." Elsa said as she pulled Loki into a sitting position.  
"You know what your mean! I'm trying to be nice and your just rude! And to think I brought a gift!" Loki yelled as he made his way to the door. He stumbled before he reached it and burst out laughing again.  
"Your drunk." Elsa said as she dragged him back towards the bed.  
"Am not! You don't know me!" Loki yelled as he tried to pull away from her. Elsa ignored him as she put out blankets and a pillow on the floor next to her bed for him to sleep on. Elsa sighed as she climbed into her bed.  
"Just go to sleep." Elsa said pulling her covers over herself.  
"You can't tell me what to do! I'm a god!" Loki yelled getting off the floor.  
"That's nice and I'm the goddess of sleep. So go to sleep." Elsa said as she closed her eyes. She screamed as Loki jumped on her bed his face extremely close to hers.  
"You are?" He asked. Elsa rolled her eyes but decided to go with it.  
"Yes I am. Didn't you get the notice?" Elsa said her face as serious as she could manage.  
"No was I supposed to?" Loki said his face still extremely close to hers.  
"Yes if you didn't get it that means that were going to have to burn you on the fire!" Elsa said dramatically. Loki shook his head rapidly.  
"Nah uh! I'm the god of fire!" Loki said as he summoned fire. Elsa immediately used her ice powers to put out the fire in Lokis hands not knowing what he'd do in his drunken state.  
"Fine whatever just go to sleep." Elsa said lightly pushing him out of her face.  
"Ok but can you answer me something?" Loki asked as he laid down next to her. She nodded her head.  
"Are you a princess?" He asked as he turned to face her genuine curiosity on his face. Elsa couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yes why?" Elsa was curious as to why he'd ask when he already knew.  
"Umm I thought so. Only the most beautiful girls are princesses." He said his eyelids drooped slightly as he fell asleep.  
Elsa smiled as she looked at Loki. He was smiling as he slept. Elsa stroked his hair. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Finally she let her eyes close as she fell asleep.

Loki saw Odin standing next to him. He had just been named a god and he stood proudly by his father. He turned to embrace his father but instead of look of pride he held before his father had a look of disgust and hatred on his face. He backed away from Loki.  
"Monster." He heard his father say. Loki scrunched his brow in confusion. He hadn't done anything wrong he didn't understand. Loki looked at his hands and he thought he saw them turn blue but when he glanced at them again they were normal. Loki stumbled and as he did he feel down the golden steps. Loki looked up towards the steps but didn't see them anymore. He was surrounded by darkness the stars were the only light as he continued to fall. He felt glass pierce his skin and saw that it was from the bifrost. As he looked up he could see his father standing at the edge looking at him with the same look of disgust. He could hear his father say "no Loki." The words kept repeating themselves as he continued to fall.  
Eventually he could hear his father voice repeating, "monster" and "no Loki" over and over again. The further he fell the louder the voices got. The shards of the bifrost continued to pierce his skin as well. He covered his ears trying to keep the voices out but they only got louder. He could feel his blood running down his skin as he was continually pierced by the shards. He let out a loud scream as the voices and the shards became unbearable.  
Then he heard a sinister voice in his ear. It was almost a whisper but it spoke louder than anything else around him.  
"You are mine asgardian." It said as it let out a sinister laugh.

Loki awoke in a cold sweat. His breathing was rapid. He took a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings. He didn't remember much from earlier on in the night but looking around he knew he was in Elsa's room. He slowly got out of the bed trying not to disturb her. He walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He shakily grabbed onto the sink trying to calm his thoughts. He felt sick. He didn't know if it was from the dream or all the alcohol he had consumed. Before he had time to react he leaned over the toilet and threw up. He clutched his stomach as he sat on the floor his head pounding. He could hear Elsa get out of the bed and make her way towards the bathroom.  
"Loki? Are you ok?" Elsa asked.  
"I'm fine. Just a hangover I think." Loki answered. He gave Elsa a shaky smile.  
Elsa raised her eyebrow at him obviously not believing him. She sat on the floor next to him as she rubbed his back comfortingly as he threw up again.  
"I heard you screaming in your sleep." She said with a look of concern on her face.  
"I had a bad dream. It was extremely vivid." Loki answered not really wanting to talk about it.  
Elsa nodded her head in understanding. She had a few of those dreams before.  
Once Loki was sure he was done throwing up he went to the sink to rinse off his face. Elsa helped him as he was still very shaky.  
"Come on let's go back to bed." Elsa said leading him to the bed. Loki shook his head.  
"I should be getting home." He said his voice quivering slightly.  
"No way am I letting you go throw yourself in a river in your condition. You'll get yourself killed." Elsa said putting her hands in her hips.  
"Elsa I need to get back. Mothers probably worried sick." Loki said as he placed a hand on his head.  
"Probably but she'll be absolutely crushed if she has to pull your dead body out of the river!" Elsa said. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.  
"Fine your right." Loki said as he climbed back into her bed.  
Elsa scooted to her side of the bed keeping a reasonable distance in between them. However Loki pulled her close to him still visibly frightened by his dream.  
"Stay with me." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her close to him.  
"Always." Elsa said as she relaxed in his arms. She watched as Loki slowly fell back asleep. She decided she'd stay awake to wake him should he have the same dream. It didn't last long as Elsa felt her eyes closing.  
Elsa woke up as she felt Lokis arms tighten around her. She struggled to get out of his grip but once she had she looked at his face. It was twisted in hurt, betrayal, and fear. He kicked and moved his arms around looking like he was trying to get away from something. Elsa tried to calm him but every time she reached for him he swatted her hands away.  
"Loki wake up!" She yelled hoping that would work. Instead Lokis movements got more violent.  
Finally Elsa decided to climb on top of him using her knees to pin down his arms as she lightly slapped his face trying to wake him. She let out a small scream as Loki shot up into a sitting position wide awake. Elsa tightened her grip on him to keep from being thrown off the bed. A deep blush spread across her face as she noticed her chest was almost directly in his face. She awkwardly climbed off of him and sat on her side of the bed.  
"You had the dream again?" Elsa asked refusing to look him in the eyes. Loki simply nodded his head as he held his head in his hands shaking more than he had before.  
Elsa looked over to her dresser and saw the present still sat on top of it. She smiled picking up the gift.  
"Um I know it's not much but hopefully it'll cheer you up." Elsa said as she handed Loki the package. "Happy birthday Loki." Elsa watched as he took the package in his shaky hands. He slowly removed the paper and was stunned at what was inside.  
"Thank you Elsa!" Loki said his eyes lighting up.  
"Put it on!" Elsa said excitedly as she bounced on her bed.  
Loki nodded his head as he slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. It was a simple bracelet with patterns of flames carved into it. That was not what had surprised him. The fact that it was made purely out of ice had. It didn't feel cold to the touch and it didn't melt. He was completely stunned he had never seen anything like it before. He then remembered his gift for Elsa. He reached into the folds of his armor and pulled out a small box wrapped in tissue paper handing it to Elsa.  
"Happy birthday Elsa." Loki said as she stared intently at the box.  
Elsa tore through the wrapping paper showing it no mercy. She held the small box in her hands before opening it. Her hands flew to her mouth and she dropped the box. Tears filled her eyes as she picked it up once again. She picked up a necklace out of the box. It had a thin gold chain and on it was tiny snowflakes made out of green crystals. She hugged Loki knocking him flat on his back from the force of her hug.  
"Thank you so much! It's perfect!" Elsa said. Elsa felt as if everything in the world was perfect as she stared into Lokis green eyes. She still laid on top of him but she didn't care as she saw Lokis head move closer to hers.  
Loki had been stunned when she had knocked him over he didn't think she'd like her present that much. But as he stared into her ice blue eyes nothing seemed to matter anymore. All his worries faded away. He decided to take a chance as he leaned his head towards hers. He smiled as he saw her do the same. Just as their lips were about to rich the door swung open.  
Loki and Elsa turned their heads in shock. Standing in the doorway was Odin along with Frigga and Thor. Thor stood furthest away refusing to look at his brother.  
Loki sat up bringing Elsa with him. He had a look of confusion on his face until he saw Thor trying to fade into the background.  
"Father? Mother? What are you doing here?" Loki asked trying to make sense of the situation.  
"I should be asking you that question my son." Odin spat. Frigga placed a hand on odins shoulder trying to calm him but he shrugged it off.  
"Father I was just.." Loki started but was cut off by Odin.  
"I saw what you were just doing! How long have you been seeing this monster?" Odin yelled. Rage burned in his eyes. Lokis were the same as he stood.  
"She is not a monster!" Loki yelled back at Odin.  
"Answer me boy how long have you been seeing her!" Odin yelled again. Loki looked at Thor and Thor backed further away.  
"That's nothing Thor hasn't told you already!" Loki spat back. Elsa stood and walked over to Loki.  
"Please Loki you'll only make things worse." Elsa begged. Loki turned sharply to face her hurt written all over his face. His expression softened slightly as he saw tears in her eyes.  
"A few years." Loki answered refusing to look back at his father but held Elsa's hands in his.  
Odin looked absolutely mortified at his sons response. He reached over and grabbed Loki away from Elsa.  
"Odin please!" Frigga said not liking the way he was handling Loki.  
"Enough!" Odin yelled as he turned Loki to face him. "How did you get here?" Odin yelled demanding an answer.  
Loki wouldn't look at him as he remained silent. Odin grabbed Lokis face forcing him to look at him.  
"How did you get here!" Odin yelled in Lokis face.  
"Why don't you ask Thor?" Loki said sarcastically.  
Odin had enough of this he turned away from Loki then he turned back as he sent his fist across Lokis face. Loki fell to the floor holding his jaw.  
"Father!" Thor yelled finally coming out of the shadows. Elsa ran to Lokis side as she lifted his face checking to see if he was ok. She could see tears in Friggas eyes as she watched helpless to do anything. Elsa felt her own tears forming as ice began to spread across the room.  
Odin walked over to Loki and roughly forced him to stand completely ignoring Elsa.  
"How did you get here!" Odin yelled once more. Loki glared at his father refusing to answer.  
"Fine if you will not tell me then you will never speak again!" Odin said as he waved his hand in the air. Loki backed away as thin black tendrils made there way towards him. They were too fast for him and he could only feel the pain as they sewed his lips shut. Loki looked at his father his eyes filled with hurt.  
Elsa ran towards Loki and she gently touched his lips. He winced in pain as her hands made contact but he did not pull away. Tears fell down her face as she took in the sight before her.  
"Let's go!" Odin commanded as he left the room. Thor followed quickly not wanting to look at his brother his guilt overwhelming.  
"Come Loki." Frigga said gently as she reached her hand out to him.  
Elsa ran her fingers across the thread that had sewn Lokis mouth shut. She place a gentle kiss upon his lips as she smiled sadly.  
"Til next time." She said even though she knew there wouldn't be a next time. She watched as Loki sadly dropped her hands and walked out the door refusing to even look at his mother.  
Once back on Asgard Loki went to his room and refused to open the door for months. Many times Thor and Frigga tried to talk to him but neither could get through to him. Frigga tried to enter once only to find the door locked and many protection spells place upon it. She could only look on in horror as her son shut everyone out.  
Elsa was heartbroken. She finally had someone that she could care about without having to worry about her powers getting in the way and he had been torn out of her life. And to top it off she had just gotten the news that her parents had died at sea. She refused to ever leave her room until she had to for her coronation in a few years. She could only watch in horror as her powers grew stronger and more uncontrollable.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: thank you so much to everyone! I can't believe how well received this story has been! I appreciate all the reviews and everyone that has read, favorited, or followed the story. I'm sorry about the depressing chapter last time but it had to be done! But don't fear Loki and Elsa shall be reunited soon! Please continue to read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or frozen.

Chapter 6: Serpents and sneaking out

Loki paced his room. There was hardly any room to pace any more. All of his stuff lay over the floor completely obscured from view. He had read every spell book and still he could not get these stupid threads off of him. He wanted to see Elsa badly but he couldn't with these stupid things on him. He knew they were more than to keep him quiet he knew that if he went to Arrendelle Odin would have his answer. These threads were being used as a method of tracking him. However he had spent the past few months studying them reading everything he could about the magic. Every night now he would cut the string and watched as it pulled away only to repair itself and see his mouth shut again. He had tried luring the threads to attach to something els but nothing seemed to work it only wanted him. He had tried creating a double and it would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that as soon as the thread touched it the double would disappear. He would have to put more concentration and energy into the double for it to stay solid. Loki focused all his energy into creating a double and it easily formed in front of him. He then cut the threads and pulled them from his lips wincing in pain as he did so. He concentrated hard as he watched the threads move towards the double. He could feel part of his conscience had moved to the double. The threads approached the doubles mouth and started to see themselves in place. The double stayed solid as the threads stopped moving. Loki let out a sigh of relief as he let the double fade. He wipes the sweat from his brow and gasped for air. That had taken more out of him than he had anticipated. The threads slowly made their way to Loki and moved once again as his mouth was seen shut. Loki collapsed on his bed out of exhaustion. He didn't even have the energy to put out the candles as he closed his eyes.  
Loki awoke in a thin layer of sweat. He had been having the same dream everyday since his birthday. The dream had gotten more intense and the last words he always heard seemed closer than ever.  
He heard a knock on the door. Loki rolled over ignoring it as he had done many times before. He knew it was either Thor or his mother but he still wasn't in the mood to see either. The knocking continued and Loki stared at the door irritated.  
"Open this door right now or I'll knock it down!" Loki sat up as he heard the response on the other side of the door.  
Loki made his way to the door and hesitated before finally opening it. He saw Sif standing on the other side. Her hair was in her usual ponytail while she was dressed in her armor. She walked into his room and sat on his bed.  
"You missed my ceremony." Sif said bluntly as she stared at Loki. He shrugged his shoulders as he busied himself picking up the books he had laying on the floor.  
"No need to tidy up Loki I'm here on business." Sif said standing in front of him. Loki frowned and pushed her towards the door not wanting to hear any more. He knew business meant she was here doing something for his father.  
"Listen to me for once!" Sif said holding her arms holding herself firmly in the doorway so he couldn't shut the door. Even though he couldn't say anything she could practically hear his snarky remarks with the looks he have her.  
"I know your angry I am too. What the Allfather did wasn't right. But you have no right to be mad at Thor or your mother. Your mother was completely innocent. And Thor was just so worries when he couldn't find you he went to the only person he thought could help. He didn't rat you out the Allfather asked hiemdall for your location and even he reluctantly told Odin. From there it was a short bifrost trip to Arrendelle." Sif stuck her hand out as Loki tired to close the door on her.  
"The Allfather has requested an audience with you and I strongly suggest you go." Sif let the door close at her final words. She hoped he would take her advice and go.  
Loki made his way back to the window in his room. He placed his hands on the windowsill. He held it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He knew he should go see his father but he didn't want to. He had already refused to see him twice already but before his father hadn't cared enough to send Sif. Before he had just sent a guard to tell him. He knew Odin had known he wasn't coming when he had sent the guard screaming down the hall with snakes crawling all over them. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. He sighed as he heard pacing outside his door. He knew that if he didn't leave soon that Sif would knock down the door and drag him to the audience chamber. Loki opened the door and Sif turned to face him smiling.  
"It's about time! I thought I was going to have to break down the door." Sif said as she walked with Loki towards the audience chamber. His face was completely neutral showing no emotion whatsoever. Sif sighed. She knew he must truly care for the girl. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if someone had taken her away from Thor. She suddenly felt such pity for him. She had never gotten along with Loki very well but they were there for each other when it mattered most.  
Sif stopped outside the audience chamber. She started to straighten his armor and his hair but he grabbed her hands. She stepped back in shock as she heard his voice in her mind.  
"I want him to see what he's done to me." Sif watched as Loki made his way inside. She was still unsure if she had actually heard him or she just knew what he was trying to say.  
Loki smirked as he left Sif standing there dumbfounded. He had learned many new tricks during his time in his room. He saw his mother standing with one hand on his fathers shoulder and he knew that whatever was going to happen was because of her.  
Frigga gasped as she saw Loki enter. His hair was sticking up in all directions which he usually took his time to fix. His armor was crooked and his clothing wrinkled. What worried Frigga the most was the way it hung on his body. It was too loose when just a few months ago it had fit him perfectly. His face was thinner than it had been. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and his face held no emotion. Friggas eyes filled with tears.  
"This has to stop Odin." Frigga whispered to Odin. He simply nodded but Frigga could see the distress on his face.  
Loki stopped in front of the golden steps. He nodded his head at his mother but refused to acknowledge his father. He stayed standing instead of bowing like he knew he should.  
Odin simply sighed. He said nothing as he used his magic to call the threads away from Loki.  
Loki winced in pain as the threads undid themselves and disappeared. He kept his face neutral as he continued to stare at his parents.  
Frigga couldn't contain her tears as she saw the blood slowly trickle down Lokis chin.  
"Your punishment is over." Odin said as he turned to leave.  
"Punishment for what!" Loki spat his voice hoarse from not being used in a while.  
"For disobeying my orders." Odin said simply trying not to get mad.  
"Well then thank you father for your generosity when we both know fully well you never said that we couldn't go back to Arrendelle just that you never would!" Lokis words were laced with sarcasm and poison as he spoke.  
"I could have easily put you underneath the serpent! You should be grateful boy!" Odin was furious. Frigga hoped that Loki wouldn't push it any further.  
"I'd like to see you try." Loki knew Odin would never go through with the threat. He didn't even sentence the most cruel people to the serpent. They said that it's venom was so poisonous that it would kill a mortal with one drop.  
"Guards!" Odin yelled. Frigga fell to the ground her tears flowing freely now.  
"Odin please! He's just a boy!" Frigga begged.  
"Then it's time he learned his actions will not go without consequences!" Odin said as the guards grabbed Lokis arms.  
"Father please!" Thor burst through the side door. He had been listening and he had enough.  
"Thor mind your own business!" Odin yelled.  
"Yes Thor please mind your own business. It was after all you that has sentenced me to this." Loki said a sick smile plastered on his face.  
"Take him to the serpent. But be sure he only has to suffer one drop. Any more and I'll have your heads." Odin commanded as Thor and Frigga shouted their protests.  
Sif looked to the door for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It shouldn't have taken this long. She jumped back in shock as the doors swung open guards held Lokis arms and pulled him through the hall. Sif hit her head against the wall in annoyance.  
"It went well I can see!" She called as Loki was led down the hall.  
"It could have been worse." Loki commented flatly.  
Sif turned to see Thor standing beside her a look of terror on his face.  
"Where are they taking him?" Sif asked.  
"To the serpent." Thor answered simply. Sifs eyes went wide.  
"They can't do that!" She yelled. Thor shook his head.  
"It was fathers orders." Thor said sadly. He saw the flash of rage in sifs eyes as she turned towards the audience chamber. Thor quickly grabbed onto her pulling back into the hall and holding her to him. She hit his chest continually.  
"Let me go! He can't do that! He's done nothing wrong!" Sif yelled still hitting Thor.  
"I know Sif. But I can't have you go in there and be sent to the serpent as well." Thor continued to hold her until he was positive she had calmed down.  
"You could've done something." Sif said as she buried her face in thors cape.  
"Sif father wouldn't have listened to me. Not when he's that angry." Thor said.  
"You didn't even try!" Sif yelled as she took off down the hall. She fell to the floor as a scream echoed through the walls shaking the castle. Thor had to steady himself to keep from falling as well. Once it stopped Thor stormed into the audience chamber. His father was still there as he bent to pick his mother off the floor. Frigga swatted odins hands away as she continued to cry.  
"Is this what you wanted father? Are you satisfied now?" Thor yelled bitterly at his father.  
"I did what had to be done Thor! He was getting out of hand!" Odin yelled back at Thor.  
Thor was about to respond when the doors flew open. The guards held Loki in between them and were practically dragging him on the floor struggling to keep him up. Lokis head hung limply and his eyes barely stayed open.  
"Have you learned your lesson now?" Odin said as he stared at Loki. Loki didn't even look up. He was too weak to answer. He was barely able to stay on his feet.  
"Good. Now I forbid you from ever going back to that cursed land or it will be a week with the serpents venom dripping on you." Odin turned an left the room. The guards roughly dropped Loki to the floor and both Frigga and Thor ran up to him. Thor put his brothers arm around his shoulder while Frigga did the same with the other.  
"Help me get him to the healers." Frigga said as they slowly made their way out the door.  
"No... Take me to my chambers." Loki said his voice quiet and shaky. Frigga and Thor did as they were told and took him back to his room. Thor opened the door and they gently placed him on his bed. Frigga kissed his forehead as her and Thor walked out of the room.  
Loki walked out of the shadows of his room as he made his double disappear. He flopped down on his bed completely exhausted. He was still in shock that he had been able to pull it off. He had sent a double in his place and now he was glad he had. He was thankful he hadn't felt the whole extent of the serpents venom. He had felt enough of the pain because he had to give some of his conscience to the double to keep it solid. He didn't think he could handle it when he felt the venom but somehow he managed to stay focused and keep the double solid. He lay on his bed trying to regain his energy. As he felt his strength build back up he decided he'd go see Elsa today. He focused his energy and concentrated. He had no idea if the spell had worked but he was willing to risk it. Loki then teleported himself to the river and dove in.  
Thor stood at the bifrost. He still felt guilty for going to his parents. He should have known better than to go to them he should have just checked Arrendelle himself first. He stood next to hiemdall as he looked out at the stars.  
"How is Loki doing?" Thor asked the guardian of the bifrost.  
"He looks well. He has recovered quickly." Hiemdall said his voice deep and indifferent.  
"I'm glad to hear it. I can only hope he will forgive me." Thor said his feet dangled over the edge of the bridge.  
"All in good time Thor." Hiemdall squinted his eyes slightly.  
"What's wrong hiemdall?" Thor asked noticing his expression.  
"Your brother I can't see him." Thor leapt to his feet and ran back to the castle. He pushed open the door to Lokis room and noticed he was not there. Thor ran his hands through his hair. He knew exactly where Loki had gone. He wouldn't make the same mistake as last time though. He just hoped Loki was smart enough to make it back in time for supper.  
Loki wasted no time as he broke through the surface of the water. As soon as he was on land he teleported himself into Elsa's room. He was stunned as he looked around the room. The room was completely covered in snow and ice. The water that still clung to him instantly froze.  
"Elsa?" Loki called looking for any sign of her but all he could see was the snow and ice.  
"Loki?" He heard her say but he still couldn't see her.  
"Yes I'm here. Come out." Loki said wanting to see her again.  
"No. I can't. I can't let you see me like this." Elsa said.  
"Elsa please. I need to see you. I can guarantee I'm in worse shape than you." Loki watched as Elsa slowly walked out of the shadows. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her skin was paler than usual and the light makeup she wore was runny.  
She felt bad as she took in Lokis appearance. She had been so concerned that he wouldn't want to see he like this but she realized he was in much worse shape than her. She walked up to him and ran her fingers across the cuts on his lips. She pulled her hand back in shock. She hadn't thought he was really there she had thought she was dreaming but as she pulled her hand away and saw a small speck of blood on her finger she knew he was real.  
She wrapped her arms tightly around him as she cried into his shoulder. Loki hugged her back his face buried in her hair.  
"I've missed you so much." Elsa said as she continued to cry.  
"I've missed you too Elsa. You have no idea." Loki said pulling away from her so he could look at her face.  
Elsa stared into Lokis green eyes and she couldn't help herself. She pressed her lips to his hastily fearful that he'd be taken from her again.  
Loki was stunned at first but he began to kiss her back. He lightly bit her lip and she opened her mouth. He moved his tongue into her mouth as he explored her. His hands moved to waist as her hands found their way to his hair. Elsa pushed her body up against Lokis as he traces circles on the roof of her mouth. Elsa pushed Lokis tongue out of her mouth as she shoved hers in his wanting to explore. Her hands found their way out of his hair and she gently pushed him up against the door for better support. She pushed her body closer to his. They separated for a moment to catch their breath before Loki moved his lips towards hers again. Elsa roughly but Lokis lip. He moved his head away as the pain shot through his mouth. His lips were still sensitive from the threads. Elsa ignored him as she shoved her tongue back in his mouth.  
Loki was a bit stunned he had seen a hunger in her eyes he had never seen before. When they had started kissing she genuinely was happy that he was there but now he saw she didn't really seem to care. She was using him as a way to escape from whatever it was that had caused her to freeze her room. He didn't like it at all.  
"Elsa." Loki said pulling away slightly trying to get her to stop. She misread the way he said her name and continued to deepen the kiss. Loki was mad he did not like to be used. He grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her against the door. He pushed himself as close to her as possible trapping her between him and the door. The movement surprised Elsa as she gasped Loki shoved his tongue roughly into her mouth.  
Elsa didn't know what to do. She had never seen such anger in his eyes. She knew that she had been using him as an escape but she hadn't expected him to figure it put and be so angry at her. She tired to pull away as he continued to kiss her roughly. For the first time since she had met him she was genuinely frightened by his behavior.  
"Loki please." Elsa said begging him to stop. He shoved his tongue back in her mouth one last time before he pulled away from her breathing heavily. He rested his head on her shoulder and placed small delicate kisses along her neck.  
"Don't ever do that again." Loki said as he looked at her.  
"As long as you never behave like that again as well." Elsa said fear still obvious in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry but what did you expect when you tease me so." Loki said as he let a small smile form on his face. Elsa couldn't help but smile as well.  
"Now why don't you tell me what's got you all worked up." Loki said as he led her away from the door. Elsa dusted some of the snow off her bed clearing enough space for them to sit on. Loki sat down pulling her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Elsa rested her head on his shoulder and he gently placed his chin on top of her head. Elsa sighed she couldn't believe how drastically he had changed from a few moments ago. She relaxed into his arms as she started to talk.  
"A few days after you we're taken from me my parents went on a short business trip to the southern isles. We got word shortly after that they had died in a storm at sea completely destroying their ship. I didn't even go to their funeral Loki. I stayed here while Anna was left to mourn on her own. I miss them so much. I felt as if I had nothing left. I started dreaming of you. But every time you ended up dying in my arms. I couldn't handle it. My powers started getting more and more out of control and I dreamt I killed you. Anna came by everyday saying she could hear me screaming throughout the night. I wanted to let her in. I wanted someone to comfort me. But I couldn't. Not if I wanted to keep her safe. Then you came and I thought I was dreaming again. And when we kissed I felt comforted I felt like everything was fine and I never wanted it to stop. So yes I used you but I just couldn't stop myself. I've spent so long locked in here that I needed to escape even if I didn't actually leave. I'm sorry." Elsa cried as she finished her story. Loki rubbed her back comforting her. He felt a twinge of guilt as he took in her explanation. He had no right to get so upset with her.  
"I'm sorry Elsa. I should have known that you would have a good reason. Your too kind to actually mean any harm to anyone. Your too good to me." Loki said as he kissed the top of her head. Elsa lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.  
"Run away with me Loki." Elsa said her eyes begging him to say yes.  
"We can't the walls will stop us." Loki said. He saw her lower her head as she gently pushed away from him. Loki lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.  
"Let me find a way for you to keep your immortality outside the walls then we will go." Loki said. He saw her eyes light up as he spoke.  
"Deal. Now you should get going before you get in trouble again." Elsa said as she took in his words.  
"Til next time." Loki said repeating the words she said to him when he was taken from her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaving.  
Elsa smiled. She gently played with the necklace that Loki had given her. She wore it everyday since he had given it to her. As he left she noticed that he still wore the bracelet that she had made him. She flopped down on her bed full of excitement. She didn't even notice as the snow and ice started to clear her room.  
Loki quickly teleported himself back to his room as he returned to Asgard. He stumbled slightly as he saw Thor sitting on his bed.  
"Where were you brother?" Thor asked though he knew the answer.  
"That is none of your concern. If I told you you'd only run and tell father." Loki replied.  
"Hiemdall wasn't able to see you." Thor said bluntly as he stood. Despite the circumstances Loki let himself smile.  
"I know where you were. And I do apologize for telling father the other day. I didn't know you and Elsa were so close. She's a nice girl Loki try not to hurt her." Thor walked out of the room before Loki could respond.  
Loki sighed as he climbed into his bed. He wasn't in the mood to go to supper. He knew odin would be suspicious if he walked into the dining hall as happy as he was. He took a quick drink of wine as he closed his eyes. He learned that if he drank before going to sleep the dreams he had been having were less vivid. Tomorrow he would start searching for a way for Elsa to be immortal even beyond the walls.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Spells

Loki had fallen into a steady routine for the past few weeks. He would wake before the sun rose and would go to the training grounds. He trained for a few hours before returning to his room for a shower. After his shower he made his way to the kitchen where he would grab a few pastries. He then took them to Arrendelle where he would share them with Elsa as they talked. They would sit in a comfortable silence reading their separate books. He had started bringing Elsa books from the grand library on Asgard. She enjoyed the books he brought her and they would lie on her bed as they read. They would kiss for awhile before Loki made his way back to Asgard. Once back he'd return the books to the library and sat in the library until the sunset reading books on immortality. Sometimes he'd fall asleep reading in one of the library chairs and sometimes he'd make it back to his room. He still had the same dream every night. The wine had stopped helping so he had started sneaking sleeping remedies out of the healers quarters. He never broke his routine until Thor approached him one day.  
It was early morning the sun still hadn't risen as Loki was in the training grounds. He threw his daggers into the dummies as they moved around him. He had learned an animation spell that brought the dummies to life giving him more of a challenge. He heard movement behind him he turned sharply letting the dagger fly. Instead of the usual thunk he heard as the dagger he heard nothing. Loki lifted his eyes and saw Thor standing in front of him. By the look on his face Loki could assume the dagger had just missed him.  
"It is not wide to sneak up on someone when their training Thor." Loki said wiping sweat from his forehead.  
"Of course brother I just wanted to see how you've been. We haven't spoken in the longest time." Thor said as he watched the dummies become inanimate again.  
Loki sighed. Elsa had been lecturing him on how he should forgive Thor that he was just looking out for him. He had the same lecture from Sif. He figured they both couldn't be wrong but he wasn't going to forgive Thor that easily either.  
"Your concern is overwhelming but I can assure you I'm fine. It's you I worry about Thor. I've heard rumors that you are to take a bride before father hands over the crown." Loki smirked as Thor kicked at the dirt. Loki knew that was a touchy subject for him. Frigga had been trying to find Thor a suitable wife since he was Lokis age. Thor refused to commit to any of the women claiming he wasn't ready to be a husband but Loki knew that Thor only wanted his freedom and he felt a wife would take that away from him.  
"I for one have heard no such talk." Thor said as he pretended to look busy by polishing a sword.  
"Then tell me Thor what is it that brings you out so early this morning?" Loki said.  
"I've heard a rumor from one of the healers. One that concerns me deeply. She told me that she has seen you taking sleeping remedies from their chamber. What troubles you so that you need such things Loki?" Thor asked concern in his voice.  
"What I do is none of your business Thor! We have discussed this before! Don't you remember or do I have to drill it through your thick skull!" Loki said more angry at himself for getting caught.  
"No Loki I remember but what would Elsa say! How would she feel if she found out! You know how dangerous it can be to take those remedies! Or do I need to drill it through your thick skull!" Thor said. He had picked up a sword and unconsciously pointed it at Loki.  
"Don't threaten me Thor! You don't scare me!" Loki yelled staring at the sword Thor had pointed at him.  
Loki pulled out his own sword and swung it at Thor. Thor blocked it with his sword. He stumbled slightly stunned at his brothers strength. Thor refused to swing his sword as Loki dealt blow after blow to Thor's sword.  
"Enough of this Loki! Don't you see what they've done to you!" Thor yelled blocking Lokis sword.  
"I'm perfectly fine Thor! Now fight me!" Loki yelled swinging his sword more fiercely than before. Thor decided he'd end this for Lokis sake. Thor summoned his hammer and swung it. He watched as it struck Loki in his gut. Thor saw the dust clear and was stunned when he saw Loki was not there. He was just able to block Lokis sword as it swung at him.  
"Those tricks won't work anymore Thor!" Thor saw a sick smile on Lokis face as he continued to swing his sword at him. Thor swung his hammer as gently as he could. He winced as it connected with Lokis head. Thor watched as Loki fell to the ground unconscious. He was thankful that Loki had worn his helmet today or that blow could have been fatal.  
Thor picked him up as he carried him to the healers chambers. He knew Loki had been having bad dreams. He could hear his screams in the middle of the night. Thor hesitated to tell his parents fearing the same result as last time. Thor had confronted his brother hoping he could resolve the issue but now he saw that he couldn't. As he handed Loki off to the healers he made his way to his mothers chambers. He knew she would be more understanding then his father and if he requested it she would not tell him.  
Thor knocked on the door part of him hoping she wouldn't answer. The door opened after a few seconds and his mother stood before him.  
"Mother I have serious business to discuss with you." Frigga let her son inside noting the serious look on his face.  
"What bothers you my son?" She said as she sat on a small couch.  
"It is Loki. I have heard from the healers he has been taking sleeping remedies. And throughout the night I can hear his terrified screams." Thor said. He saw his mothers face harden as he spoke.  
"And I thought you were finally ready to talk about marriage." Frigga said as she sighed. She saw the slight look of horror on thors face as she mentioned marriage. She chuckled slightly.  
"That is a concern Thor I shall speak with him shortly. He is in his chambers I presume?" Frigga said. Thor sheepishly rubbed his neck.  
"Well I kind of already tried to resolve the issue and it resulted with my hammer against his head." Thor said not looking at his mother.  
"Then I shall go to the healers chambers. Please learn to control yourself Thor. Your anger may get you into trouble some day." Frigga said as she walked to the door.  
"And mother." Thor started but Frigga held up her hand.  
"Don't worry I won't mention it to your father. He's been in quite a mood lately." Frigga left the room and made her way to the healers chambers. Frigga sighed as she walked what Thor had told her had deeply troubled her. She needed to find out what dreams had been plaguing her son that he would take such drastic measures. She feared that his dreams may be visions of the future. She had many such dreams herself and they could be terrifying at times.  
As she came to the healing chambers she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Thor had followed her. She smiled gently at him.  
"I at least want to apologize to Loki." Thor said.  
"I understand. I just hope your brother will be just as understanding." Frigga placed her hand on thors arm as they walked in. Frigga saw Loki asleep on one of the beds and approached.  
"I feel that I shall need moral support anyways. I know not how your brother will react when he awakens." Frigga said.  
"It won't be anything you cannot handle mother." Thor said. Frigga chuckled.  
"Sometimes you think too highly of me Thor." Frigga said.  
"No mother you underestimate yourself." Thor said smiling at his mother.  
"I know you hate to hear it but you will truly make a wonderful husband someday." Frigga said as she took a seat at Lokis bedside.  
"Mother." Thor groaned at her words.  
"And you know I've heard that the lady Sif is quite fond of you." Frigga said laughing softly. She did notice a slight blush on Thor's face as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"When do you think he will wake up?" Thor said gesturing at Loki as he tried to change the subject.  
Frigga never got to answer as Loki started to jerk violently. He moved his head from side to side as he mumbled in his sleep. Frigga noticed a frightened look on his face. She held tightly onto thors hand as Loki let out a scream.  
"It will be ok mother." Thor said trying to sound comforting when inside he was terrified. As soon as it had started Loki sat straight up eyes fully open his body covered in a thin layer of sweat as he trembled.  
Both Frigga and Thor remained silence as they regained their composure.  
The last thing Loki had remembered was swing his sword violently at Thor then a sharp pain against his head. He had seen nothing but darkness for the longest time but then he had the dream again. It was more vivid than ever and when the last words were spoken to him he could feel cold breath on the back of his neck. He quickly took in his surroundings as he tried to catch his breath. He knew he was in the healing chambers as he noticed the plain whites of the room. He felt all eyes on him and he felt suffocated at the sudden attention. Loki held his head in his hands hoping they would return to their work. After a few seconds he could still feel their eyes on him.  
"I'm fine. You can continue about your business." Loki said his voice barely audible. He could hear feet shuffling against the floor as the healers returned to work. Loki could still feel eyes on him and lifted his head. His eyes met those of his mothers and thors both sharing light blue eyes and both staring intently at him.  
"Really mother I'm fine. I'm sure Thor didn't mean to hit me that hard." Loki said diverting his eyes from his mothers. While Loki was the god of lies he had always found it hard to lie to his mother.  
"You can talk to me my son. Tell me what truly ales you." Frigga said placing a comforting hand on top of Lokis. She could feel that he was still trembling but it wasn't as drastic.  
"My head is throbbing but nothing serious. You shouldn't worry so much mother." Loki said trying his best to smile but found it difficult.  
"Brother please you must talk to us we are only trying to help." Thor said begging his brother to talk to him. Thor slightly shifted his gaze expecting Loki to glare at him. Instead he saw his brothers eyes wide with fear and pain. He could see the corners of Lokis mouth trembling as he tried to keep the fake smile on his face.  
"Talk to us dear. We can't help you until we know what is wrong." Frigga said gently. Thor saw Lokis resolve break as he threw himself into his mothers arms. Thor rubbed Lokis back comfortingly as Loki sobbed silently into their mothers shoulder.  
"It will be ok. Now what do you dream?" Frigga said as she gently pulled Loki away cupping his face in her hands. Thor sat next to Loki on the bed. Loki took in a shaky breath before he started to speak.  
"I dreamt of my ceremony. I had climbed the stairs to the top and as father stood next to me he had a look of disgust and hatred on his face. He called me a monster. I stepped back confused and as I glanced down at my hands they were blue like a frost giants. I stumbled back shocked and I fell. As I fell the stairs faded away and I fell through space. I could see the bifrost was broken and as I fell the shards pierced my skin. I could see father at the edge with the same look on his face and he said no Loki. The further I fell the louder the words became they kept repeating and I could hear multiple voices the shards pierced my skin going deeper than before. I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed. Everything was quiet for a moment before I heard a sick voice in my ear. It was so close. I could feel it. I could feel its cold breath." Loki was shaking violently again and he couldn't stop the tears from falling as he spoke. His voice started to break towards the end and he tightly grasped his mothers hands.  
"What did it tell you Loki?" Thor asked. Loki turned to face him his deep green eyes bore into thors light blue ones.  
"You are mine asgardian." Thors eyes went wide at Lokis words. He looked to his mother expecting an answer but he saw she was just as taken aback by it as he was.  
"I suggest you get some rest my prince you've had quite a day." Thor turned to see an older woman had spoke. She was one of the best healers in Asgard and had been working for the royal family since Odin was a boy.  
"But what if he dreams again Eir?" Thor asked concerned for Loki.  
"Drink this." Eir said as she handed Loki a glass. Loki eyed it suspiciously as he took it in his hands. "Don't worry it is not like the sleeping remedies you have been taking. This shall dull the dreams if not stop them completely. It will also help with the headache." Eir turned back to her work as she finished her explanation.  
"Drink it dear. We will be right here when you awake." Frigga said. Loki drank the liquid and rested back on his pillows.  
"Thank you mother. I'm sorry Thor. I should have listened to you instead of getting upset. Do forgive me." Loki said. He closed his eyes as he fell into his first peaceful sleep in a while.  
Frigga turned to Thor. She took his hands in hers. He looked at her questioningly.  
"Please Thor promise me that you will never lose hope in your brother. You must always be there for him no matter how he might push you away." Thor knew that she was keeping something from him but he decided to let it go as he looked into his mothers hurt eyes.  
"I promise mother." Thor said letting go of her hands.  
"Good now go to bed it's been a long day for both of us." Thor nodded at his mothers words as he left. Thor made his way past his bedroom and to a small river buried deep within the forest.  
Frigga sighed as she stroked Lokis hair. She heard Eir enter the room again but she knew that it was to speak to her and not tend to Loki. Frigga sighed and turned to face the older woman.  
"I suggest you tell the boy of his true parentage soon my queen." Eir spoke with an authority that even Frigga could not ignore. Eir had been the only person that Frigga and Odin had told about Lokis true heritage. They had been unsure of how to care for a frost giant baby and went to Eir seeking advice.  
"I fear you may be right Eir. I fear his dreams have a prophetic nature to them." Frigga said looking sadly at her son.  
"I sensed that much when the boy came to me for sleeping remedies." Eir said taking a seat next to Frigga. Frigga turned to her shocked by her words.  
"And you gave them to him?" Frigga said turning to face Eir.  
"Yes my queen. I could not deny him when I saw the hurt look in his eyes. He may not be your son but he had the same look in his eyes as you when you were unable to sleep due to your visions as well." Eir saw a sad smile cross Friggas features.  
"I remember those times well. But at least I know that he hasn't been taking anything dangerous then." Frigga continued to stroke Lokis hair.  
"Of course not my queen. But please do take my advice. The boy will find out wether you tell him or not. He has a talent of stumbling across things he's not supposed to." Eir left the room leaving Frigga to consider her words.  
Elsa sat on her bed reading one of the books Loki had brought her yesterday. She shut the book and tossed it on top of the pile of her already finished books. She sighed seeing she had finished reading all the books. Stacked neatly in small corner of her room. She knew they were Lokis books but she walked over and picked up the first books. She saw it had a marker placed in one of the pages and she carefully opened the book to the page. She saw a paragraph in the middle was circled and Lokis writing was in the margin. The small passage read:  
"There are only a few known ways to grant someone immortality. The simplest way is through marriage to a god."  
Elsa shook her head. She did care deeply for Loki but they were both too young to get married. She saw Loki felt the same as he had scribbled out the words. Elsa continued reading:  
"The second way is to become a god. It is a hard and grueling process for someone born outside of Asgard but the benefits are overwhelming. One must show they are worthy of such status by completing tasks assigned by the king. If the tasks are completed to the kings liking then the person will be made into a god."  
Elsa shook her head again. She knew Odin hated her so no matter how well she completed a task Odin would not make her a god. She looked at Lokis writing and smiled. She read the words "highly unlikely" and knew Loki agreed with her. She saw there was only one more possibility listed and read it:  
"The last known way to gain immortality is by far the most dangerous. A god must be fully drained of their energy by whatever means necessary. Then a complex spell will be used to transfer the gods energy into the person seeking immortality. This will result in the death of the god but the person that has gained immortality will live forever and absorb all of the gods talent. The spell must be performed carefully for if it is not performed correctly it will result in the death of both the god and the person performing the spell. See page 542 for further details."  
Elsa shook her head once again and sighed. She knew that there was no hope of her gaining immortality beyond the walls. She looked to the margin and saw Lokis writing. She gasped as she read: "more research needed. Page 542 missing." Surely he couldn't be considering it. Elsa went over to the stacks of books and searched through all of them. She had just about given up hope as all the books said the same thing with the pages that contained the spell missing. Someone obviously didn't want people to know the spell.  
Elsa picked up the last book. She was slightly relived that it didn't have Lokis writing in it yet. She easily found the page that had the details of how to grant immortality. Elsa turned to the page that the book directed and was stunned to find the page fully intact. Elsa hid the book in one of the few bags she owned and placed one of her own books at the bottom of the stack hoping Loki wouldn't notice. Elsa jumped as she heard someone knock on the door. She rolled her eyes knowing Anna was the only person that ever knocked.  
"Go away Anna!" Elsa yelled climbing back onto her bed.  
"It is not Anna! It is Thor! I wish to speak to you about my brother!" Elsa heard thors answer through the door but hesitated to let him in. The last time she had seen him was when they took Loki away from her. She knew Thor had only been concerned when he couldn't find Loki but a part of her still remained fearful. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Thor stepped inside the room closing the door behind him. Elsa stood looking at Thor her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
"Please Elsa I meant no harm. I didn't know my father would over react." Thor said hoping to gain her trust.  
"Is that all you have to tell me? If so I would ask that you leave I am terribly busy." Elsa let the sarcasm drip from her words.  
"I have more important matters to discuss. But do not take me for the fool my brother believes me to be. I know you are still seeing each other against my fathers wishes. All I ask is that you are kind to him even when he is not to you, that you stand by his side, and be there to comfort him when he is at his worst." Thor looked intently at Elsa expecting an answer.  
"I promise Thor." Elsa said her expression softening.  
"Thank you Elsa. I will leave you to your business. Goodnight Elsa." Thor said turning towards the door.  
"Goodnight Thor." Elsa said.  
Thor left the room feeling quite satisfied. He had wanted to make sure that Loki wasn't risking time with the serpent for a girl that did not care for him. He had even told her about Lokis dream. As he saw her reaction he knew she truly cared for his brother. Thor collapsed on his bed not bothering to take off his armor. It had truly been a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Festival  
Loki awoke in the middle of the night. He saw his mother asleep in her chair. He gently shook her until her eyes opened.  
"Go to bed mother. I'll be fine." Loki said softly.  
"Are you sure Loki?" Frigga said still concerned for her son.  
"Yes mother. I'm going to go to my chambers as well. These white walls bore me." Loki said a small smile on his face. Frigga laughed at her sons words.  
"I think you are well enough. Let me at least see you to your chambers." Frigga said helping Loki out of bed.  
"Of course mother." Loki offered his mother his arm and they walked down the halls in silence. Once they were at Lokis door he turned to his mother.  
"Thank you mother. I hate to admit it Thor was right. I should have gone to you from the beginning. I do apologize for scaring you." Loki said he hugged his mother.  
"It is quite alright dear. Now get a good nights sleep. I shall see you in the morning." Frigga embraced Loki once more before walking to her room.  
Loki stepped inside his room and changed from his armor to his tunic and black pants. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. He teleported himself to the river and dove in. Once out he decided to walk instead of teleporting. As he cleared the forest Loki could see the harbor was full of boats. People swarmed the town outside the castle. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He knew Elsa's coronation wouldn't be for another two years at least. He decided to teleport to Elsa's room from there. As he appeared in her room she was at her window looking at the people below.  
"Good morning Elsa. What's all the commotion about?" Loki said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Elsa turned in his arms and kissed him passionately.  
"Thor told me about your dreams. You could've told me you know. I would have listened." Elsa said as she looked into his eyes.  
"I know. I didn't even want to tell Thor. He just happened to be there with mother. I would be very happy if you were to take my mind off of it." Loki smiled seductively. Elsa just shook her head and turned back to the window. Loki kissed her neck as she emitted a small gasp. He kept kissing her as he laughed against her skin. Elsa turned to push him away but Loki quickly pressed his lips to hers. He forced her mouth open and gently moved his tongue around hers. She moaned as he pushed her up against the window. Elsa's eyes flew open as she felt the cold window against her skin. She roughly pushed Loki away from her and closed the curtains shut. Loki looked at her questioningly.  
"I hope no one saw. How foolish could I be! Oh what if someone saw us Loki?" Elsa said worry filled her eyes.  
"I'm sure no one saw. You probably can't even see in the window from the ground." Loki said rubbing her arms comfortingly. Elsa nodded her head.  
"Your probably right." Elsa said wrapping her arms around Lokis neck. He put his hands on her waist and as he leaned in to kiss her again an idea struck him.  
"Let's go down there Elsa! Let's go explore!" Lokis eyes shone with joy at the possibility. He had never actually seen Arrendelle.  
"We can't. Well I can't. What if my powers get out of control?" Elsa said.  
"I'll be right here. I can keep you in check and if you lose control I can teleport us back here." Loki said trying to convince her to go.  
"What if people recognize me?" Elsa said not really wanting to be swarmed by people.  
"I can use my magic to make you appear different. Please Elsa!" Loki begged.  
"Fine just don't make me ugly." Elsa said giving in. Loki waved his hand and Elsa stared at him blankly.  
"I don't feel any different." Elsa said. Loki led her to the mirror and Elsa was stunned at her new appearance. She had golden brown hair that flowed down her back in ringlets. She was slightly taller with a slightly larger chest. Her eyes remained the same and her face appeared more mature.  
"I really don't think people would have noticed if my chest was the same size." Elsa said raising her eyebrows at Loki. A slight blush spread across his face and he shrugged.  
"What shall I call you?" Loki asked trying to change the subject. Elsa had a look of thought on her face before she answered.  
"Sigyn. My name will be Sigyn." Elsa said nodding her head.  
"Well then Sigyn shall we head out." Loki said offering her his arm as he teleported then away. They causally walked into the town. Elsa had just managed to grab her bag before Loki teleported them. She would put anything they bought in it and it had a small pouch of money inside as well. She watched Lokis face as it lit up. The streets were filled with small booths. Everything imaginable was on the booths. Children played in the streets and music filled the air.  
"Is this a festival?" Loki asked looking at Elsa. She nodded her head.  
"Once every few years the people from the surrounding kingdoms come to Arrendelle to celebrate when your father saved us from the frost giants." Elsa said. Loki pulled her along as they explored every booth they came across. They are and tried on different clothes having the time of their lives. Elsa's bag was full of meaningless things they had bought. Loki had picked out funny hats for them and Elsa looked through her purse for her money pouch. She emptied the content onto a nearby table. She handed the pouch to Loki as he paid for the hats.  
"Come on Sigyn!" Loki yelled as he took off down the street. Elsa sighed shoving things back in her purse. She didn't notice she had forgotten the book she had placed in her bag the night before.  
"God of mischief more like god of can't wait for five seconds." Elsa muttered to herself. She ran to catch up to Loki and laughed as he placed the hat on her head while placing a kiss on her nose. They sat by the harbor waiting for the fireworks to start.  
A boy of fifteen strolled through the area. He had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in his best and carried himself with an air of regality. He had been watching Loki and Elsa closely. He had seen them kiss before Elsa closed the curtains. He had been confused when he saw Loki with a different girl but he knew it was Elsa when he had almost called her by her name but he caught himself and used the name she had chosen to go by at the last second. He had seen the look she had given him when he almost said her real name. He had been following them curious about who this Loki was that the future queen was so taken with. He had planned to woo Elsa to get the crown as he was thirteenth in line for the crown of his homeland. He also wanted to find a way to become immortal beyond the walls he could feel them suffocating him more and more every day. He picked up the book that Elsa had carelessly left behind. He opened it to the marked page and read the passage. He smirked. It seemed that the dear princess of Arrendelle was using this Loki to become immortal. By what she said he was the god of mischief. He then flipped to the page that held the spell. He laughed to himself. How easy could this be? Elsa had done all the heavy lifting now all he had to do was trap the god and drain his powers. Then he could be immortal and go beyond the walls. Of course he would reveal Elsa's real intentions before killing him and taking his powers for himself. Elsa would be crushed and so would this Loki. He tucked the book into his jacket. He watched as the couple shared a kiss as fireworks lit up the sky. If only you knew what was coming to you, he thought. He would let them have their happiness until he mastered the spell. He smirked as he walked away feeling accomplished with himself.  
Elsa stared up at the fireworks. This day couldn't have been any better. Everything was absolutely perfect. She leaned her head against Lokis chest and he placed a soft kiss on her head. His arms were wrapped tightly around her as he breathed in her scent. He noticed her eyes drooping.  
"I think it's time to go Sigyn." Loki said. Elsa just nodded her head. Loki gently picked her up and walked to the nearest booth. Loki looked around making sure no one was watching and teleported back to Elsa's room. Loki gently placed Elsa in her bed changing her back to her normal appearance. He took the bag out of her arms and placed it on the dresser by her bed. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead. He was about to leave when he felt Elsa grab his arm.  
"Yes?" Loki said looking at her.  
"Today was the best day of my life. Thank you." Elsa said. She wanted to tell him something more but was scared he wouldn't feel the same. Instead she pulled him close to her and kissed him with as much passion as she could hoping the kiss would speak for itself. Loki rested his forehead against hers.  
"I love you Elsa." Loki said. Elsa was stunned. She was speechless. She could tell Loki was shocked by his words. Worry filled his eyes as he waited for her to respond. Elsa laughed at his expression. He began more confused before she kissed him again.  
"I love you too Loki." Elsa said. She felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. She couldn't believe he felt the same. Loki kissed her deeply letting his tongue explore every inch of her mouth. Elsa kissed him back bad as she pulled away she placed small kisses along his jawline. She moved her lips down his neck and to his collarbone. He moaned slightly as she came across a sensitive spot on his skin. Elsa ran her tongue across the spot teasing him and giggling slightly as he struggled to contain his moans. Having enough Loki pinned her to the bed and kissed her ear. He bit it slightly as she continued to place kisses along his collarbone and neck. She moaned as he kissed the top of her chest. Her heart pounding as he did so. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply once again.  
"That's enough for tonight." Elsa said not wanting to seem desperate. Loki nodded his head.  
"Goodnight my love." Loki said climbing off her bed.  
"Goodnight." Elsa said. She watched Loki leave and buried her head in her pillow. She let out a squeal of excitement before allowing herself to fall asleep. Today had truly been a perfect day.  
Loki tried to be as quiet as possible as he made his way back to his room. He could hardly contain his excitement. He wanted to share how he felt with the world but he knew he couldn't. He froze as the door to thors room opened. Thor came out rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He let out a big yawn before spotting Loki. He let a smirk of his own form as he took in Lokis appearance. His hair was disheveled and Thor saw faint bruises on his neck and collarbone.  
"What have you been up to brother?" Thor said though he had a good idea what he had been doing. He saw a wide smile spread across Lokis face.  
"Nothing that concerns you brother." Loki said trying to remain discreet but failing drastically at it. Thor walked over to Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"As long as you use protection." Thor said. He laughed at the look of horror spread across Lokis features.  
"No no Thor we didn't do that." Loki said putting up his hands.  
"It's ok Loki it has to happen sometime." Thor said pressing the issue. He knew his brother was too young for such things but he enjoyed the look on his face and he was quite happy that it was he that was teasing Loki for once.  
"But we didn't do that! We kissed sure but that's it!" Loki said trying to defend himself.  
"You don't have to hide it from me Loki. We are brothers are we not?" Thor said a smile still plastered on his face.  
"Thor nothing happened! I told her I loved her and she felt the same!" Loki said. Thor let the words soak in before responding.  
"Wait. What?" Thor said his smile growing bigger. Lokis face fell as he realized his mistake.  
"I didn't say anything." Loki said his eyes widened as Thor hugged him lifting Loki off the ground.  
"My brothers in love! My little brother is in love! It's Elsa is it not?" Thor said dropping Loki to the ground. Loki groaned. There was no hiding it from Thor now.  
"Yes it is. But tell anyone and I shall have your head." Loki said.  
"You can count on me brother! I shall not tell a soul!" Thor saluted Loki as he took off down the hall.  
Loki went into his room and climbed into his bed. He had been so excited before while he still was his interaction with Thor had exhausted him. He closed his eyes finally ready for some sleep. It had been the best day of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Thank you to everyone that's been reading! It means so much to me! Kudos to TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome who has figured out who the boy from the previous chapter is! This will be the last chapter before moving into the frozen plot, then a few chapters before Thor, the avengers, and Thor the dark world. Please continue to read and reviews are always welcome!  
Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or Thor.

Chapter 9: Dancing and Learning  
A year and a half had passed since the festival. Loki had been going to see Elsa everyday. They would go into the town at least once a week Elsa posing as Sigyn. They had even invited Thor to go with them sometimes. Thor was thrilled to tag along and even happier that his relationship with Loki was improving. Thor had even started his piano lessons with Anna again. Loki had told his mother of his relationship with Elsa and she was more than happy for him. He still refused to tell his father. He knew if he did they would be torn apart again. Still he continued to see Elsa and improve his relationships with both Thor and his mother.  
Elsa paced her room. She could feel her stomach turning. She ran to the bathroom for what seemed for the fourth time that morning. She leaned over the toilet feeling like she was going to throw up. She turned away and ran her hand through her hair. She was so nervous. Tomorrow was her coronation. She knew she felt sick because of it. She wasn't ready to be queen. She couldn't even control her powers how would she control her people. Her room was covered in a thick layer of ice. She sighed sitting down on her bed only to get up and start pacing again. She heard a knock on her door.  
"Yes?" She called knowing it was either Thor or Anna. They were the only ones that ever knocked. She got her answer as Loki phased through her door. He smiled brightly at her until he noticed the ice in her room.  
"What's wrong Elsa?" Loki asked concern written all over his face.  
"My coronations tomorrow. I don't think I'm ready to be queen." Elsa said looking at the ground. Loki wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.  
"You will make a fine queen." Loki pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Elsa giggled and pulled away.  
"Shouldn't you let Thor in? I don't think he likes to be kept waiting." Elsa said looking towards the door. Loki rolled his eyes.  
"He was taken by Anna. She was quite upset that he didn't show up for his lessons yesterday. Lucky for her that won't be a problem for the next few days." Loki said still holding Elsa in his arms.  
"And why is that?" Elsa asked eyeing Loki suspiciously.  
"I had Thor convince father that we were going on a hunting trip together and wouldn't be back for at least a weeks time." Loki said a smile on his face.  
"Umm I wonder if you'll be able to find a place to stay at such short notice." Elsa said her voice held a teasing tone.  
"Why here of course." Loki said gesturing to her room.  
"Loki that would be improper." Elsa said lightly slapping his arm.  
"I think we can both agree that our relationship is anything but proper. Besides Thor will be here as well." Loki said.  
"Thor will not be staying here! There are spare rooms upstairs I'm sure Anna would be happy to show him to. But I wouldn't mind your company." Elsa said winking at the last part. Loki feigned surprise.  
"Elsa! That would be improper!" Loki said pretending to be appalled. Elsa laughed and placed her head against his chest. She sighed as her coronation entered her mind again.  
"Take me away from here Loki." Elsa whispered.  
"I told you not until we find a way to keep you immortal beyond the walls. I can't bear the thought of losing you." Loki said stroking her hair sadly. Elsa looked up at him tears in her eyes.  
"I just I'm scared of everything, everything that comes with being queen. What if I lose control of my powers? What if the people don't like me? What if I make a bad decision? I don't know what to do!" Elsa let her tears fall as she spoke. Loki wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
"Everything will be ok. Your powers will be fine you've gone out to town many times without losing control. The people will love you. Who couldn't love a girl like you. Everyone makes bad decisions it's just how you deal with them afterwards." Loki said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
"But I only controlled my powers as Sigyn. The people will be seeing me for the first time." Elsa said still worried.  
"There is no difference between you and Sigyn. You are the same. I'd never tell Sigyn but I do favor you over her." Loki said letting a smirk cross his face. Elsa laughed at his comment.  
"Thank you Loki. You always know what to say. I guess that's why they call you sliver tongue." Elsa said smiling.  
"I can think of a few other reasons." Loki said as he leaned down to kiss her. Lokis lips met hers and they kissed deeply losing themselves in the moment. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she pulled away for a second. Loki looked at her questioningly.  
"What troubles you love?" Loki asked seeing the worry return to her eyes.  
"I don't know how to dance." Elsa said simply. Loki couldn't help but laugh at her response. He used his magic to teleport them to the ballroom. Elsa gasped and hid behind Loki not wanting her sister to see her. Loki gently pulled her in front of him.  
"Don't worry love. I've placed a spell upon us so they can neither see us or hear us." Loki said looking quite proud of himself.  
"Should we test that theory?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow. He saw a hint of mischief in her eyes and was about to respond but she placed her lips on his kissing him deeply. Loki didn't protest as his hands moved to her waist. Elsa moved her hands under Lokis shirt as she kissed him along his collarbone. She smiled as he moaned. She pulled away and looked to where Thor and Anna sat at the piano.  
"I guess your right." Elsa said laughing at Lokis stunned face.  
"Well played. Maybe next time we need to test a theory I shall use you." Loki winked at her. They heard the music coming from the piano and Loki bowed to Elsa taking her hand in his.  
"May I have this dance?" He lifted his green eyes to meet her blue ones as she nodded her head. Loki have her a stern look and Elsa curtsied.  
"Yes you may." Elsa said smiling. Loki placed one hand on her waist and held the other slightly raised. He led her other hand to his shoulder and he began to lead them across the dance floor. Elsa kept watching their feet not wanting to step on him. Loki gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.  
"Always keep your eyes locked to your partners. You needn't look at your feet just let the music guide your movements." Loki said keeping his eyes on hers.  
"Your a very good dancer Loki. I bet women are begging you to dance with them at the balls." Elsa said a small trace of jealousy in her eyes.  
"You have nothing to fear love. The women flock to Thor and not I." Loki said laughing slightly at her jealousy.  
"Well I'm certain that if they could hear how well he played the piano they would be swept off their feet." Elsa said secretly happy women weren't asking Loki to dance. Loki chuckled.  
"He is quite good. I would never admit it to anyone but you though." Loki said twirling Elsa. "I've told mother about our relationship." Loki added placing his hand back on her waist.  
"Have you? And what did she say?" Elsa asked curiously.  
"She thinks we are a good match. She said I have a better chance of producing an heir than Thor. She wants to meet you." Loki said. Elsa found herself laughing as Thor was mentioned.  
"I would wish to meet her too. Maybe you can tell your father about us as well." Elsa said. She knew the last part was pushing it but she thought she would try her luck.  
"No that won't happen." Loki said his smile fading and being replace with a frown.  
"Well then maybe not me but Sigyn." Elsa said.  
"Yes my father would be able to accept that more and once he gets to know you then you can show him who you really are. Maybe then he can accept you." A smile broke out onto her face but quickly faded as Loki continued. "But we are still faced with the same problem. Asgard is beyond the walls." Loki finished.  
"I hate those walls! They are not protecting us they are keeping us trapped!" Elsa yelled becoming frustrated.  
"Calm down love. I have found something that might help. Although the spell for it cannot be found I have talked to a few people that have given me a lead as to where it might be. I'll look more into it when I return to Asgard but for now have patience." Loki said spinning Elsa to the music.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Elsa said recalling what the book had said. She still couldn't believe that she had lost it. She decided not to tell Loki about it fearing he might get mad at her.  
"I would never do anything to hurt you. It'll be fine I just need the spell." Loki said smiling sweetly at her. Elsa however had a look of concern on her face.  
"It's not me I'm concerned about Loki. You push yourself too hard sometimes and I fear you'll hurt yourself." Elsa said not looking at him. Loki stopped his movements and lifted Elsa's chin so she was looking at him.  
"There's something your not telling me. What's wrong?" Loki said. Elsa turned away from him stopping the dance.  
"I'm just nervous for tomorrow that's all." Elsa said hoping he'd drop the subject as her mind kept wandering to the book. Loki walked over to her and turned her to face him again.  
"Don't lie to me Elsa!" Loki yelled. She could tell he was getting mad as he stood hi hands when balled into fists trying to control his anger.  
"It's nothing Loki please just drop it!" Elsa said even though she knew the guilt was clear on her face. She knew he saw it when his eyes widened and a look of hurt filled his eyes. He hid it quickly becoming angry again.  
"Your seeing someone else aren't you?" Elsa shook her head not looking him in the eyes. Loki misread it and became furious. He walked over to her and roughly lifted her face to look at him. "Don't lie to me!" He yelled. Elsa was terrified. She saw an anger in his eyes she never saw before but she also saw the hurt. He was completely broken by the possibility of her seeing someone else.  
"I took your book. The one about immortality." Elsa said quietly. Lokis hand dropped to his side and the anger cleared from his eyes.  
"What?" He said making sure he heard right.  
"I took your book on immortality." Elsa said again louder. Loki turned from her running his hand across his face and through his hair. He turned back to face her.  
"That's it. That's what concerned you so much. I'm a fool!" Loki said walking back to her. He pulled Elsa into a hug and laughed. "It's just a book Elsa. They all said the same thing, they all had the spell missing anyways. Do forgive me. I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions." Loki kissed the top of her head and Elsa buried her head in his chest placing her hands on his chest as well.  
"It had the spell." Elsa said softly hoping he wouldn't hear. She knew he had as his body went rigid.  
"Where did you put the book?" Loki said trying to remain calm.  
"I lost it." Elsa said lifting her eyes to his.  
"You lost it? You mean to tell me you lost the book that contained the only spell to get you out of here!" Loki yelled. He saw her eyes fill with fear and tears. She roughly wiped the tears away.  
"I wouldn't have let you use it anyways! I will not gain my freedom by the death of another! That's why I took it so you couldn't use the spell! And I'm glad I lost it! I hope wherever it is it gets destroyed!" Elsa yelled roughly pushing Loki away from her. Elsa gasped as she saw ice on the spot she had touched Loki. She could see it spreading rapidly.  
"I'm sorry." Elsa said backing away. She turned to the door and ran. "Conceal don't feel." She muttered to herself trying to open the door to her room but failing to because it was still locked.  
"Elsa!" Loki yelled running after her. He saw her trying to open her door fear in her eyes. As he approached she stuck out her hand.  
"Don't touch me please! I don't want to hurt you!" Elsa said panic on her face.  
"I'm sorry Elsa this is all my fault. Your right about the spell about everything. I shouldn't have gotten mad but listened to you. So please let me help you." Loki said cautiously stepping closer to her. She fell against her door tears falling freely from her eyes as the ice spread across Lokis clothes. She held out her hand again.  
"Please." She begged. She needed him to leave her alone but she also wanted him to help her. She didn't know which one she was begging for but as Loki smiled as he took a step closer. He knelt by her side and she was about to embrace him when an icicle flew from her hand even though she was wearing her gloves. She screamed as Loki was narrowly able to prevent it from hitting his heart it did however scratch his shoulder drawing blood. He quickly picked her up and teleported them into her room. She sobbed against him as he still held her.  
"Ssshhh. It's ok love. I'm fine. I shouldn't have pushed you that far to begin with. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of Elsa's head as he rubbed her back comfortingly. He gently wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her. His smile was shaky as he felt guilty for causing this whole mess.  
"You have know idea what you do to me love." Loki said softly. It was true whenever he was with her he felt as if everything he felt was more intense. He heard Elsa laugh lightly at his words and he watched in awe as the ice disappeared from his clothes. She lifted her head to his and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"You are forgiven." Elsa said. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him deeper. He pulled away a sharp pain shooting through his shoulder. He lifted her hand off his shoulder and she looked at him confused.  
"It seems you've gotten your hands dirty love." Loki said gesturing to her hand that had some blood on it. Elsa looked to his shoulder a saw a deep gash where the icicle had hit him.  
"Did I hurt you?" Elsa asked worry filling her eyes.  
"It only stings a little. But I can fix it. I learned a healing spell yesterday and I've been dying to try it." Loki said excitement filling his eyes. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know anyone that would be so happy to be injured. Her breath hitched in her throat as Loki removed his shirt revealing his finely toned body.  
"If you are going to continue to stare like that I would ask that you at least not make it so obvious. I know I'm no Thor but I do train even if it may come as a shock to you." Loki smirked as he watched Elsa struggle to find words. She knew he was toned, she had felt it earlier but she didn't think he was that toned. Loki laughed as she diverted her eyes a deep blush on her face.  
"I'm sorry." Elsa said quietly.  
"There's nothing to be sorry for." Loki said placing a kiss on her cheek. She looked back up at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes in concentration and a soft green light glowed from his hand and onto his wound. Elsa was stunned as the wound began to heal itself. As the wound closed itself Loki threw himself back on her pillows. Elsa laughed at him. He looked completely exhausted.  
"Mother was right." Loki said wiping sweat off his forehead.  
"What was she right about?" Elsa said laying next to him.  
"She said healing spells are the most difficult and they take up the most energy." Loki closed his eyes ready to get some sleep.  
"Teach me." Elsa said sitting up again. She heard Loki groan opening his eyes.  
"Does it have to be tonight?" Loki complained. Elsa bounced excitedly on her bed.  
"YYYYEEESSSSS!" Elsa said continuing to bounce. She heard Loki groan again covering his draping his arm across his face.  
"Loki please!" Elsa begged. She threw herself on top of Loki who grunted at the sudden weight. She saw a smirk form on his lips.  
"If this is how your going to beg I think I shall let you continue." Loki said. Elsa tugged on his arms until he was sitting up.  
"Ok fine. But I'm expecting an extra special birthday present tomorrow." Loki said winking at her.  
"Whatever. What's first?" Elsa said eager to start her lesson.  
"Your going to have to clear your mind of all thoughts but one. Pick something that will keep you calm even through the most terrifying thing you could possibly think of." Loki said staring intently into Elsa's eyes. She nodded her head thinking for a few moments.  
"Got it. What now?" Elsa said eager to continue.  
"Focus all your energy on what you want to happen. Almost anything at all. Most spells don't even require words if you have a strong mind. You must maintain your focus if it breaks for even a second the spell will vanish." Loki said laying back on the pillows.  
"That's it?" Elsa said slightly disappointed.  
"It's a lot harder than you think." Loki summoned a book and handed it to her. "That contains all healing spells. Most spells don't need words as I said but they help when your learning a spell. It helps to focus your energy on what you want the outcome to be. Maybe if you try hard enough you might even become as good as me." Loki said.  
"Well I wanna try one. Go break your leg or something so I can try." Elsa said pulling him up again.  
"I can see how much you care for my well being." Loki said sarcastically.  
"I said I'd heal it!" Elsa said as she laughed. Her mood changed when Loki summoned a knife. "Wow there I didn't mean for you to take it that far!" Elsa said holding her hands up in protest.  
"Calm down and focus." Loki said rolling his eyes. He pressed his thumb to the knife until it drew blood. "Go on heal it." Loki said holding his thumb out to her. Elsa was stunned and stared at him blankly trying to gather her thoughts. She tried to reach the memory she had so carefully picked out but it seemed lost.  
"Focus Elsa. You might not have a lot of time to gather your thoughts." Loki said.  
"I'm trying it's just I can't seem to focus." Elsa said. She closed her eyes trying to clear her mind. She sighed in defeat. "You were right it is hard. I give up." Elsa threw herself on her pillows. This time Loki pulled her up.  
"You wanted to do a spell, so we are not going to sleep until you do this spell. Now focus Elsa I know you can do it." Loki said boosting her confidence. She nodded her head and took a deep breath clearing her thoughts. She took Lokis hand and placed her hand over his thumb. She opened her eyes as a green glow came from her hand. Her eyes lit up with excitement and as she lost focus the light disappeared.  
"See I told you! Now you just need to work on keeping your focus!" Loki said excitedly. His eyes lit up with pride for her.  
"I can't believe it actually worked even if it was even for a second!" Elsa squealed excitedly laying back on her pillows. Loki leaned over her kissing her passionately. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him. She felt her skin tingle as she realized he was still shirtless. Loki pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. Elsa pulled away and placed kisses all along his bare chest. Loki toyed with the fabric of her dress and looked at her as if asking for permission. Elsa nodded her head and Loki slipped the dress over her head tossing it on the floor. He placed kisses along her now exposed body running his hands along her greedily. She pulled his face back to hers capturing his lips. She removed the rest of Lokis clothes as she took a few seconds to explore the rest of him. Both of them let their emotions take over as their bodies intertwined. The remainder of the night was spent in pleasure for both of them each surprised at how perfectly they fit together. Finally exhausted they lay side by side still breathing rapidly. Loki wrapped his arms around Elsa and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The sun was slowly making its way over the horizon.  
"Happy birthday my love." Loki said closing his eyes.  
"Happy birthday Loki." Elsa said as she watched him sleep. She sighed as she saw the rising sun. Her coronation was upon them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Coronation

Elsa stood by her window dressed in the finest gown she owned. A long magenta cape was draped around her shoulders. She had yet to put on her deep blue gloves. She gently pushed the curtain back, watching as people from all over gathered at the gates. She let the curtain fall back into place as ice covered the curtain. She quickly placed her gloves on her hands.

"Everything will be fine, love. You look beautiful." Elsa turned to face Loki as he spoke. He wore his finest armor, with colors of green, gold, and black. His golden helmet was placed on his head.

"And you look like a cow." Elsa said smiling. She stood on her tip toes as she pulled the helmet off. She placed it gently on her bed and smiled wider. "That's better." Elsa walked to her dresser, where two necklaces were neatly laid out. One was the necklace she received from Loki for her sixteenth birthday, the other was a simple pendant that belonged to her mother.

"Wear your mothers. It's more fitting for the occasion." Loki said picking up the necklace and fastening it around her neck. He smiled softly at her, seeing the nervousness in her eyes.

"I'll wear them both." Elsa said picking up the other necklace. She placed it on her neck and tucked it beneath her collar hidden from view. She jumped as a knock was heard against the door.

"The people are getting restless, my lady. Shall we open the gates?" Elsa heard the servant say on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath her hands shaking visibly.

"Give me five more minutes. I want to practice once more." Elsa said. She pulled off her gloves and Loki handed her a mock scepter and orb. He gave her a small nod as she took the items. "Conceal, don't feel." She muttered to herself. She gasped as ice covered the items. She roughly handed the items back to Loki and put on her gloves.

"You must remain calm. Focus on something that will keep you calm." Loki said placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and started pacing.

"I'm trying to!" Elsa said frustrated. She remembered the servants words and sighed. She knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She pushed her shoulders back and held her head high. "Tell the guards to open the gates." Elsa said positive the servant was still outside the door. Her suspicions were confirmed as she heard feet shuffling away. Loki walked over to Elsa pulling her into a hug.

"I will see you at the ceremony, love." Loki said placing a soft kiss against her lips. She nodded her head, overcome with nerves once again. She saw the worried look on his face and smiled.

"Go. I'm sure Thor and Anna are waiting for you." Elsa said gently pushing him away from her.

"Good luck. You'll do great." Loki said as he walked out the door. As Elsa had said Thor and Anna were waiting a little ways down the hall. Thor smiled brightly at his brother, while Anna took a more drastic approach. She ran towards Loki and threw her arms around him in a sisterly hug. "It's nice to see you too, Anna." Loki said returning the hug.

"Come on their about to open the gates!" Anna squealed excitedly. She pulled him over to where Thor stood, before grabbing thors hand. She pulled the brothers through the halls until they stood before the gates.

The gates opened and the crowd made their way inside, while the group of three made their way out. Anna ran ahead of the other two, excited to be out of the castle. Loki mumbled an "excuse me" as he bumped into a young couple. The girl had choppily cut dark brown hair and wore a simple pink and purple gown. The man had brown hair, as well, he was dressed more formally in a white suit. They nodded their heads and continued making their way in. As the crowd cleared Loki could see Thor but Anna was nowhere insight.

"It seems we lost her brother." Loki said turning to face Thor.

"It would seem so." Thor said staring ahead as if she would magically appear. He frowned when a deep growl sounded from his stomach. "Let's find something to eat, I'm absolutely starving." Thor said his stomach growling again.

"Yes Thor I'm sure your ruthless piano lessons must leave you just famished. Must your mind always be on food?" Loki said rolling his eyes. Thor shoved his little brother as they took off in search of something to eat.

A man stepped off his boat that had just docked in the harbor. He wore a blue shirt underneath his white coat, which was trimmed black. He shut the book he had been reading and lead his horse off the boat. A smile made its way onto his face, he took in his surroundings watching the people as they walked past him. He had waited a long time for this day. All the people had gathered today to witness the crowning of a queen, but he was here for the death of a god. He just hoped that the god of mischief had stayed in Arrendelle. He had practiced the spell multiple times making sure he had it down to perfection. He had used it on some of his servants back in his home. He was left in awe at the outcome. As he drained their energy and took it for himself, he felt stronger than ever. Soon he had become addicted to the power and lusted for it. He had killed multiple servants taking their power for himself, then he throw theirs bodies over the walls where no one would find them. Once he had killed the god of mischief he planned to drain Elsa of her powers as well, setting an example for all who should try and oppose him. He just needed a way to gain their trust. He tucked his book into a pouch attached to his horses saddle and continued to walk. He was shaken from his thoughts as a girl with red hair and a green ball gown ran into his horse, falling into a row boat. The horse stopped the boat from falling into the water by putting one hoof into the boat and planting it firmly to the ground. He stepped into the boat and offered his hand to the girl.

"I'm so sorry for running over you with my horse." He said, pulling her to her feet. He plastered a smile on his face trying to hide the fact that he was irritated. She smiled shyly at him, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I'm Prince Hans of the southern isles." Hans said, hoping the girl would just get out of the boat already.

"Anna princess of Arrendelle." She said, pointing her thumb at the castle. Hans bowed to her as did his horse. The movement caused the boat to tip, causing Anna to fall on top of Hans. Anna scrambled up and tiptoed around Hans.

"I'm so sorry! Your gorgeous. Did I say that out loud?" Anna rambled, making her way out of the boat, trying to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. She stared dreamily at Hans waiting for him to say something. He smiled back and Anna sighed.

"Anna!" Anna turned at her name being called. She saw Thor waving at her, his arms full of food. Loki stood behind Thor looking slightly irritated. Anna chuckled and waved them over.

"Come here, guys! I want you to meet someone!" Anna said, as the brothers made their way over. She smiled at Hans again and introduced the brothers. Thor waved and smiled brightly at Hans, as best as he could his mouth still full of food. Hans smiled back nodding his head in acknowledgement to Thor. Loki stood analyzing Hans, not bothering to smile.

"We should be on our way, the coronation will be starting soon." Loki said plainly. He turned and walked away. He knew Thor was appalled by his actions but he felt something was off about this Hans. He could feel a powerful magic coming from him but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was.

"Please excuse my brother." Thor said as he turned and followed Loki. "It was nice meeting you, Hans!" Thor yelled over his shoulder, waving once more. Thor caught up to Loki and opened his mouth to speak. Loki held up a hand silencing him.

"Before you say anything, Thor, let me explain. There's something off about that man. I cannot tell what it is but I can feel it." Loki said. He looked back to the harbor where Anna said goodbye to Hans and started running towards them. Thor clapped Loki on the back and laughed.

"Don't be foolish, brother! Hans is a perfectly acceptable lad. There is no need for you and Elsa to be so paranoid. Everything will go swimmingly today!" Thor said still smiling.

"Swimmingly?" Loki said cocking an eyebrow at his brother. Thor nodded his head rapidly.

"Yes brother, swimmingly! Anna taught me the word. She says it means extraordinarily well." Thor spread his arms out wide emphasizing his point. "Oops." Thor said as the food he had been carrying fell to the ground. Loki rolled his eyes and pulled Thor to their seats for the coronation.

Hans started making his way to the coronation, after tying his horse to a nearby post. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he saw his plan falling into place. He could tell Anna was taken with him, she would be his way to gain Elsa's trust. He was happy to see the god of mischief had stuck around and better yet his brother was there as well. Perhaps he'd be able to trick Thor into helping him achieve his goal, he seemed gullible enough. Yes everything was falling into place for him.

Elsa stood at the alter taking deep breaths, not really hearing what was being said. She held her breath as she was told to remove her gloves. She did so and shakily picked up the scepter and orb. She smiled nervously at the crowd. Elsa glanced down and saw ice had begun to form on the objects. She held her breath for a few seconds, waiting for the ceremony to get closer to the end. She finally roughly shoved the objects onto the pillow they had previously been on, and threw her gloves back on. She turned to the crowd, smiling as they cheered. She breathed a sigh of relief, the hardest part was over, she just had to make it through the ball.

Elsa was standing in front of her new throne. She was too nervous to sit down as people came up to greet her. She fidgeted with her dress as Anna stood next to her. She lightly bit the inside of her cheek thinking of something to say to her sister. She glanced at the dress Anna was wearing and couldn't believe how much her sister had grown. She felt guilty for missing so much of her sisters life, but knew it had been for her own good.

"You look beautiful." Elsa said finally, hoping she the rest of the conversation wouldn't be so awkward. Anna jumped slightly at the words and turned to face Elsa.

"Me? Your talking to me?" Anna said stunned. Elsa nodded her head. "Oh you look beautifuller. Well not fuller but more beautiful." Anna said continuing to ramble on as Elsa laughed.

"Thank you." Elsa said. She smiled as her sister nodded. Elsa let out a quiet sigh of relief. She could tell Anna might have been older but she hardly changed. She filled with excitement of the possibility of rebuilding her relationship with Anna. Elsa's thoughts were interrupted when a wonderful smell filled her nostrils.

"What is that smell?" Anna said the same smell reaching her. Both lifted their heads slightly, scrunched up their noses, and took a deep breath of the air. "Chocolate." They both said. Both laughed and turned back to watch the people dancing. Elsa smiled as she saw Loki approach. She also saw a short man that looked like he was balding walking towards them as well. She recognized him as the duke of Weselton. Elsa tried to hide the annoyed look on her face as she saw Loki gesture for the duke to approach first. She rolled her eyes when Loki winked at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I would like to offer the queen her first dance." The duke said bowing to Elsa, as his hair flopped over the top of his head. Anna and Elsa laughed, stunned by the way his hair was. Elsa cleared her throat catching the dukes attention.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't dance." Elsa said, trying her best to be polite. She saw the dukes face fall. "But my sister does." Elsa added, pushing Anna forward. Before Anna could protest the duke swept her off to the dance floor. Elsa mouthed a "sorry" to her sister and laughed.

"Fascinating fellow the duke is." Elsa turned her attention to Loki who stood next to her. He smiled as she nodded at his words.

"That he is. I just feel bad that Anna has to put up with him now." Elsa couldn't help but laugh again, as the duke dipped Anna. Anna took the opportunity to glare at her sister. Loki clasped his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his toes. Elsa eyed him suspiciously, taking in his actions. "What did you do?" Elsa asked. Loki laughed before answering.

"Me? Nothing really." Loki had a look of innocence on his face pretending to look shocked. Elsa lightly hit him, earning a few odd looks from the people nearby. She quickly regained her regal attitude and gestured for him to continue. "I was just having a nice conversation with the duke, when he mentioned your beauty was nothing like he had ever seen. I, of course agreed, then simply suggested he ask you to dance. He was a bit unsure at first, but I told him I had seen him dancing and there was no way you could deny him. He was absolutely heartbroken when you told him no. However he was just as taken with your sister, so it all worked out in the end, wouldn't you say?" Loki finished, raising his eyebrow at Elsa.

"You slimy snake." Elsa whispered, but she couldn't keep the slight laugh out of her voice. He laughed as well. His smile faded as he saw Thor approach still chewing the food he had shoved into his mouth.

"Congratulations, Elsa!" Thor said, lifting Elsa off the ground in a bear hug. Loki shook his head at thors actions. Thor didn't seem to notice as he continued to hug Elsa. "I'm so proud of you! You will make a fine queen." Thor said putting Elsa down. Elsa smoothed out her dress, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Thank you, Thor." Elsa said. She smiled kindly at him and he smiled back at her. Thor turned as he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He laughed loudly as he took in Anna's disheveled appearance.

"Please don't ever make me do that again!" Anna said. She leaned against Thor and took in a deep breath. "That was the worst dance of my life! Did you see the way he was dancing! You, Elsa are a horrible sister!"

"Come, Thor let's leave the sisters to work out this little spat, shall we? You can show me those chocolates you were raving on about." Loki pulled Thor away from the sisters, winking at Elsa as he left. He knew Anna wasn't really mad but he didn't want the blame placed on him either. Elsa glared and shook her head as she watched them leave. Elsa looked back at Anna and laughed.

"I had no idea he would be such an enthusiastic dancer." Elsa said still laughing a little. Anna took her place next to Elsa and sighed. Elsa shifted her position knowing Anna was going make an abrupt subject change.

"I wish it could always be like this." Anna said. She looked to Elsa but saw she was looking at her feet.

"Me too." Elsa said quietly. Anna's eyes lit up but her excitement faded as Elsa continued. "But it can't." Anna turned to face Elsa, but Elsa had her back turned to her.

"But why not?" Anna questioned not willing to take no for an answer so quickly. Elsa shook her head, still not turning to face Anna.

"It just can't, Anna!" Elsa said. She turned to face her sister and saw her eyes glistened with tears. Elsa reached out to Anna, but Anna moved away.

"Excuse me." Anna said barely above a whisper, as she turned away from her sister and headed towards the dance floor. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she bumped into people. She tripped and almost hit the ground when a strong hand gripped hers, keeping her from hitting the ground. She looked up to see Hans and instantly smiled.

"Funny we keep meeting this way." Hans said smoothly, pulling Anna to her feet. Anna laughed quietly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. A blush spread across her cheeks, as she saw his hand was still holding hers. She looked to the front of the room and saw Elsa greeting people as if their conversation hadn't taken place. Anna became angry once again and tugged on Hans's hand.

"Let's get out of here." Anna said pulling Hans from the ballroom. She needed to blow off some steam and she felt talking to Hans would help. Hans followed without question as she led him out of the ballroom. A smirk found its way onto his face as he saw his plan falling perfectly into place before his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Fleeing

Anna ran down the halls of the castle, pulling Hans with her. Anna stopped running as she reached the front of the castle. Hans raised an eyebrow at her clearly confused.

"What are we doing here?" Hans asked. He hadn't known where she had been taking him but the front of the castle was not what he was expecting. Anna turned to face him and spread her arms out. She gestured around the castle.

"I'm taking you on a tour of the castle! DUH!" Anna said spinning in a small circle. She had a huge smile on her face and grabbed Hans once again. "We'll start upstairs and then make our way down do the dungeons. Ooh!" Anna wiggled her fingers to emphasize the spookiness of the dungeons. Hans laughed at the way she wiggled her fingers and followed when she started her way up the stairs. Hans pretended to listen to what Anna was saying as they went from room to room. She described each room in more detail then he thought necessary, but he asked a few questions to convince her he was interested. Hans was in reality bored out of his mind, listening to her countless stories of what she had done in her countless hours alone. Finally they reached Elsa's room. Anna placed a hand on the cold wood of her door, the smile she had on her face instantly faded. Hans placed a hand on her shoulder urging her to talk. This was one of the only places he cared to learn about. He hoped she could provide him with information that could help him achieve his goal.

"This is Elsa's room." Anna said plainly. She placed her hand on the doorknob, hoping it would be unlocked for once. She wanted to go inside the room more to satisfy her own curiosity than for the sake of the tour. She turned the doorknob slowly and was surprised when the door opened. Anna stepped into the room for the first time in almost ten years. Elsa's side of the room remained just how she remembered it. Her bed leaned against the wall and a small dresser was next to it. Where Anna's side had been now had a vanity, a closet, and a part of the room had been expanded to make room for a small bathroom. She saw gowns thrown about the floor. She laughed at the thought of her sister trying on all her gowns until she found the perfect one for the ceremony today. She saw a small stack of books in one of the corners of the room and a few more stacks by the closet. On the bed was a golden helmet with horns on it. Anna ran her hand across the helmet and frowned. She was positive it wasn't Elsa's and she knew the only person allowed in her room was Loki. She didn't even want to think about what they did in there with their free time, she knew they had feelings for each other, but she couldn't think of her sister in a relationship with anyone when she wouldn't even talk to her. It still hurt her that Elsa had decided to let Loki in and not her. Anna hugged herself realizing the room was oddly colder than the rest of the castle. She sat down on Elsa's bed, taking the helmet in her hands.

"We used to share this room. We would play together and talk all night. We were best friends. Then one day it all stopped and I can't figure out why." Anna said sadly. She kept her eyes on the helmet, running her fingers over the smooth gold. She didn't bother to look up at Hans, as she felt him sit next to her.

"What happened? Don't you remember the day before she stopped talking to you?" Hans asked. He had been waiting for the right moment to ask. He knew whatever she told him would help him learn things about Elsa and maybe he could find some leverage for his plans.

"I remember the day before. But what I remember doesn't make any sense. I mean it does, but it doesn't as to why she wouldn't talk to me anymore." Anna said. She looked at Hans and saw that he wanted her to tell him what happened. Anna sighed before continuing. "It started off early in the morning, Elsa and I were getting ready with mother. We were excited because we had guests coming. We hardly ever had guests. It turned out it was Loki and Thor. I spent the day playing different games with Thor, while Elsa watched and Loki read his books. I don't know what happened but Elsa got upset and left. Thor blamed Loki and Loki went after her. Me and Thor kept playing until it was time for bed. Neither of us had seen Loki or Elsa after they left. Finally, Elsa came back to our room. She had been crying, but she was also really happy. I knew she had a crush on Loki, I could tell. I never fell asleep that night, I couldn't, I was still so excited about having friends to play with. I remember wishing that they would stay forever, so that I wouldn't have to play with only Elsa. I should have never wished that! If I had known that she would never talk to me after that, I would have never wished that!" Anna clutched the helmet tightly. She struggled to continue.

"It's okay. You'll feel better once you get it off your chest." Hans said, he pulled Anna closer to him in a side hug. She leaned into the hug and took another deep breath.

"So, I woke Elsa up. I asked her to build a snowman and she agreed. She's always loved the winter, I don't get it but she absolutely adores it. Before we reached the doors to go outside, I invited Loki and Thor to come, which they did. We spent the night having fun, building snowmen, snowball fights, sledding, and making snow angels. It was so much fun I never wanted it to end. It's funny, I don't remember going back to bed, but the next day Elsa was locked in her room and Thor and Loki were gone. I asked my parents about it but they never gave me a real answer. They always said that they left because there had been an accident. They would never elaborate. When I asked about Elsa they just said it was for the best. One day Thor came back. He and I talked and laughed and I taught him to play the piano. He kept coming often, but I still felt lonely. One day I went to Elsa's room to see if she wanted to come out. I heard voices when I was close to the door. I listened and I could hear Elsa talking and laughing with someone. I didn't know who it had been until I heard her say Lokis name. I was torn apart. I couldn't believe that she had let someone in that wasn't me. I kept going back everyday, and everyday I heard them talking. I hated him, you know. I hated him for taking my sister from me. A part of me still does, I guess. I could see the way they talked at the ball, the way she smiled, and her eyes lit up. Their so close! The way me and her used to be! Of course their more of a romancey way and were sisterly, but still. It just hurts. I just wish things could be the way they used to." Anna finished. She tossed the helmet against the wall and watched it clatter against the floor. She wiped away the unshed tears that filled her eyes. She leaned against Hans, as he wrapped his arms around her. Hans smiled. If she still hated Loki he could use that to his advantage. He could get take Lokis power for himself and put the blame on Anna. He just needed to see if that hate was still there.

"You were jealous of him. He took your sister from you and your okay with that? Don't you still hate him? Can't you see, he made the rift between you and Elsa stronger?" Hans said. He needed to plant the seeds of hate further into Anna if he was going to pull it off.

"Your right. But it's just... It's hard to when he makes her so happy. Isn't that all that's supposed to matter? Her happiness?" Anna said. Anna looked up at Hans, she watched him closely, waiting for an answer. Hans cupped Anna's face and smiled sweetly at her.

"Your happiness is all that matters, Anna." Hans said. Anna nodded her head and kept her eyes locked to his for a few seconds more. She took his hands in hers, as she stood.

"Thanks, Hans. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'll talk to Elsa and Loki later, but right now we have a tour to finish." Anna pulled Hans out of the room, closing the door behind them. "To the dungeons!" Anna announced. She led Hans out the back of the castle to a small structure outside of the castle. Anna opened the door to reveal a deep staircase. She pulled a torch off the wall and started down the stairs. Hans followed closely, examining the dungeon. Hans was surprised that the dungeons were bigger than he had anticipated. They expanded beneath the whole of the castle. However, none of the cells were occupied.

"Where are all the prisoners?" Hans asked genuinely curious. Even though there was little crime on the southern isles, they still had a few criminals that needed to be locked up. Anna turned to him and smiled.

"We have none. Arrendelle has never had a high crime rate, but after my parents died it became nonexistent. I'm not sure why, but I guess it's because they were more concerned with ruling themselves, since Elsa wasn't of age yet." Anna shrugged her shoulders. She honestly didn't know why there wasn't any crime, but she had guessed that was a logical reason. Hans nodded his head. He needed to concentrate on where they were going. The dungeons were full of twists and turns. There were even hallways that led to dead ends. If he had been by himself he would have been lost long ago. It was like a maze. He didn't understand why the dungeons were so complex when there were no prisoners.

"You know, when I was little, me and Elsa used to play in here. It made for the best game of tag of hide and seek." Anna said. Hans couldn't imagine the young princess's playing in the dungeons.

"My brothers would have locked me in one of the cells and left me there." Hans said. His voice held no emotion, but even so Anna laughed.

"I locked Thor in one." Anna laughed at the memory. She heard Hans laugh as well, so she continued. "Yeah it was pretty funny, until he decided to smash the door in. I like your laugh. You should laugh more often." Anna turned to face Hans as she said the last part. Hans smiled. She made getting what he wanted too easy. She smiled back, before continuing down the twisted halls. Hans followed listening to her talking about when the dungeons were built, why they were built, who built them, she talked about everything he didn't care about. Hans came to an abrupt stop in front of a cell that looked strangely different. He looked at the cell as he saw a strange shimmer coming from it. He stretched his hand out carefully. He could feel the power coming off the cell. He hesitated for a second before placing his hand against the cold stone. He pulled his hand away quickly, as he felt his energy draining as soon as he made contact. He let a wicked smile form on his face. He would have to remember where this cell was he could use it to his advantage.

"Aren't you coming?" Anna asked, noticing he was no longer following. Hans turned to Anna, keeping his smile in place, but letting a sweet smile take the place of the wicked one.

"Of course. I was just curious as to why this cell is different." Hans said looking to Anna for an answer. His smile slipped for a second as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I guess in case a frost giant managed to get past the walls. It's made of magic, though. It'll drain the power of anyone that's in there. None of the guards will go anywhere near it. Some say they can feel it draining there energy as soon as they enter the hallway." Anna said. Anna watched him carefully, as he took in her words. He looked back at her the smile no longer on his face.

"Let's get out of here." Hans said, keeping his eyes on the cell. Anna laughed at him before walking in the direction they had come from.

"Okay, scaredy cat." Anna teased, thinking he was scared of the cell. Hans followed making sure to memorize the way to the cell. He smiled once more. Once he got to Loki he would trap him in that cell and let it drain him, then he'd use the spell to take Lokis powers and become immortal, even beyond the walls. Now that he had his plan all figured out he could have some real fun. The rest of the night was spent talking with Anna and running through the halls in their socks. For the first time in a long time he was enjoying himself. He knew he still had to gain Elsa's trust to get to Loki and there was only one way he could think of doing that. It would be a big risk but if Anna was to agree then his plan would work for sure. Hans smiled widely before taking Anna's hands in his.

"Can I say something crazy?" Hans asked. Anna nodded her head rapidly, smiling like crazy. Hans dropped to one knee, still holding her hands. "Will you marry me?" Hans asked. He knew what her answer would be as soon as her eyes lit up and a large smile broke out on her face.

"Can I say something crazier?" Anna asked. Hans nodded his head, staying on his knee. "YES!" Anna jumped into Hans's arms and he spun her around. Hans smiled widely. His plan was foolproof now. Nothing would ruin his plan.

Elsa sighed, as she greeted what seemed to be the millionth person that night. Her eyes were constantly scanning the crowd in search for her sister. Relief washed over her, as she felt Lokis presence next to her. He smiled brightly, offering her one of the two drinks he carried in his hands. Elsa took the drink, but didn't return the smile. Worry filled Lokis eyes, as he took in Elsa's relentless fidgeting.

"What's wrong, love?" Loki asked, not caring that he had called her "love" and not addressing her as the queen. He earned a few strange looks from a few of the people, but he ignored them. He did notice the sharp look that Elsa shot him. He couldn't help but smirk as he took a small drink. Elsa rolled her eyes. She knew that eventually she'd have to make her relationship with Loki known to her people, but now was definitely not the time. She decided to ignore Lokis comment for now and just answer the question.

"Anna's upset with me. I haven't seen her since she got upset and left me." Elsa said. She tried not to let her emotions show. She quickly took a drink trying to swallow her emotions with the smooth liquid.

"Elsa, if I had known she would get upset with you about the dance, I never would have left you." Loki said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Elsa shrugged it off, turning from Loki. She placed a hand on her forehead, trying to control her emotions. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I just didn't think she'd react so drastically." Loki continued, thinking Elsa was upset with him. Elsa swallowed, choking back her emotions. She needed to think, she needed quiet, she needed to be alone. She turned sharply, as Loki reached for her again. Concern evident in his features.

"Please, just be quiet." Elsa whispered. She knew Loki heard her when he pulled his hand back. She could still see the concern in his eyes, but there was also hurt and confusion. Elsa was hit with guilt, placing her hand back on her forehead. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. Anna got upset because I told her I wouldn't keep the gates open. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry." Elsa apologized more than necessary. She felt bad for getting so upset, but Loki had just happened to come at the wrong time. Loki slowly nodded his head, but the concern was still there.

"It's okay, Elsa. I understand. You've had a long, stressful day. Everything will be okay." Loki said, trying to comfort her. He resisted the urge to pull her into a hug. He knew people wouldn't take kindly to that. He didn't even try to reach for her again, remembering how she reacted last time. Still, Elsa's brow creased in frustration, as she took in a deep breath.

"Stop saying that. It's not okay. Why do you keep saying that?" Elsa spoke as quietly as she could, not wanting others to hear. Her words were still harsh. She saw Lokis grip tighten around the glass, before calming himself.

"I'm only trying to help." Loki said just as quietly as Elsa had. He knew the day had taken its toll on her, but she still didn't need to lash out at him.

"Well your not helping!" Elsa yelled. People turned to look at her and she cleared her throat, nodding her head. The people reluctantly turned back to what they had been doing before. Elsa looked over Lokis face, searching for a reaction. Lokis face was completely devoid of any emotion, his eyes were blank. Elsa felt guilty again and reached for him. Loki took a step back and simply bowed to her. Elsa felt horrible as see watched Loki walk away. She didn't fail to notice the glass in Lokis hand shatter.

Loki made his way across the ballroom, his anger bubbling inside him. Why did she have to be so difficult? Couldn't she see he was trying to help? Didn't she care? He plucked the little shards of glass off his hand before standing next to the table of food. He sighed, as Thor stood next to him. Loki leaned his head against the wall.

"Trouble in paradise?" Thor asked, he failed to keep the light tone out of his voice. Loki turned his head slightly so that he could see Thor. Loki crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at his brother. Thor sighed, placing a hand on Lokis shoulder.

"Now is not the time for one of your many life lessons, Thor." Loki replied dryly. Loki closed his eyes, resting against the wall.

"Brother, you mustn't get so upset. You know this is your fault." Thor said. He continued, when Loki shot him glare. "If you hadn't fallen for her you wouldn't be in this situation. You know what I say, better to die alone then in misery. That's exactly what happened when you get married." Thor said, smiling widely hoping Loki would laugh. Instead Lokis face remained blank, as he shook his head.

"I don't know where you get your endless wisdom, brother." Loki said sarcastically. Thor was going to reply when Loki stood up straighter. Thor followed his brothers gaze and caught sight of Anna and Hans making their way through the crowd. Loki shrugged thors hand off his shoulder and made his way toward Elsa, surely where Anna and Hans were going.

"Loki, I don't think-" Thor began. He reached for Loki but he was well out of his reach.

"Exactly Thor, you don't think." Loki said, continuing to make his way through the crowd. Thor shook his head. He stayed where he was, thinking it best to give them some privacy. Despite himself a smile formed on his lips. He couldn't believe the effect Elsa had on his little brother. Loki usually hid his emotions, letting no one in, but around Elsa he came alive. Thor wished he would find someone that made him feel as he believed his brother felt about Elsa. He had put off finding that special someone not only for the fear of losing his freedom, but he also feared being rejected. He knew no woman would reject the crown prince, but he didn't want to be forced into a loveless marriage either. So for now he decided he would push the concept of marriage as far away as possible. Thor sighed, leaning against the wall Loki precariously occupied. He watched the crowd, snagging a few chocolates from the nearby table. He straightened when he heard yelling from across the ballroom. He made his way through the crowd as best as he could, trying to find the source.

Elsa rubbed her temples. She desperately needed to get out of the ballroom. First, her encounter with Anna and then her argument with Loki. She needed a break, just five seconds to herself. She inwardly groaned when she saw Anna walking towards her. Confusion swept over her when she saw the wide smile on her sisters face, along with Hans in tow, the same smile on his face. They started laughing to themselves. Elsa's confusion only grew before they started speaking.

"We would like your blessing for our marriage." Anna and Hans took turns speaking, as they looked to Elsa expectantly. Elsa shook her head. She couldn't have heard them right. There was no way they were getting married. They just met.

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked, making sure she had heard them right. Anna continued to bounce excitedly and failed to notice Hans's smile falter the tiniest bit. Loki, however, noticed. He had decided it best to keep his distance and only intervene if need be. He watched and listened intently as the conversation progressed.

"Were getting married!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, before rambling on. "With your blessing of course. It will be wonderful. Hans and his twelve brothers will live in the castle of course." Elsa had just managed to process what Anna was saying after the initial shock had passed.

"No." Elsa said simply. She kept her head held high, knowing Anna would argue.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, confused by her sisters response.

"You asked for my blessing and I said no." Elsa said, keeping her tone regal and strict. Elsa started to walk away, only to be stopped when Anna grabbed her wrist.

"But, Elsa, it's true love!" Anna yelled, gaining the attention of the people in the ballroom. Elsa turned sharply to her sister.

"What do you know of love?" Elsa spat, sounding harsher then she had intended to.

"More than you do!" Anna spat back, her anger and frustration growing within her.

"You cannot marry a man you just met!" Elsa said sharply. She roughly pulled her arm away, losing her glove in the process. Elsa gasped, realizing her mistake. "Give me back my glove." Elsa said quietly, noticing the glove in Anna's hand. She caught sight of Loki in the crowd and shot him a worried glance. Loki started to make his way toward Elsa, but a thick crowd formed around the bickering siblings, making it nearly impossible for him to get through.

"It's true love! Don't doom out love because your boyfriend doesn't love you!" Anna yelled. Anna immediately regretted her words, when she saw the hurt look on Elsa's face and heard the gasps from the crowd. Anna stood strong, regardless and refused to place the glove into Elsa's outstretched hand.

"Give me back my glove, Anna." Elsa said, her voice lost its angry tone to be replaced by hurt. Elsa looked back to the crowd. She could practically hear the rumors spreading in the hushed whispers of the crowd. She saw Loki had made little progress through the crowd. Anna shook her head, holding the glove tightly to her chest.

"Why do you always shut me out?" Anna asked. She doubted Elsa would answer, since she had all but ignored her previous remark. Elsa made her way to the door, not turning her back on Anna. She needed to get out of here. She needed fresh air. She needed Loki. What was taking him so long to get to her? Anna reached for her and Elsa stuck out her hand.

"Enough!" Elsa yelled, having enough stress for the day. She just wanted Anna to stop, she hadn't expected ice to shoot out from her hand. She gasped and grasped the doorknob.

"Sorcery!" Elsa heard the duke of Wesleton yell, before she twisted the doorknob and ran outside. At the dukes outburst the crowd made their way away from the queen. Loki fought against the crowd still trying to get to Elsa. Having enough Loki teleported himself to the outside of the castle. He appeared just in front of the steps. He saw Elsa by the fountain as people began to cheer for her.

"Elsa!" Loki yelled, getting her attention. Some of her fear left her as she started to make her way towards Loki. Loki hadn't even taken a step when the duke burst through the door.

"Monster!" He yelled, pointing at Elsa. The fear instantly returned to Elsa's eyes as she back away again. Her hand made contact with the fountain, instantly freezing it. The crowd gasped, backing away from Elsa. Loki turned sharply on the duke, seething with anger. He didn't have time to do anything before more ice flew in their direction. The duke slipped on the ice pulling several guards down with him. "She tried to kill me!" He yelled. Loki ignored him taking off, as Elsa ran. He could hear footsteps behind him, but didn't bother to turn to see who it was. He had a good feeling it was Hans and Anna.

"Elsa! Stop! Please wait!" Anna yelled from behind Loki. Anna and Hans were a good ten feet behind Loki, as Loki was a good five behind Elsa. Elsa came to the ocean and hesitated before stepping onto the water. It froze instantly and she took off to the other side where land awaited her. Loki didn't hesitate to step onto the ice Elsa had created, though it did slow his progress, as he carefully made his way across the slippery surface. Just as Anna was about to follow Hans pulled her back.

"She never told me about her powers." Anna said sadly, as she watched her sister move further and further from her. Hans held her comfortingly, while he glared at Elsa's back. He didn't care that she left, he cared that she ruined his plans and had taken the god with her.

"Smart move." Hans said under his breath. Anna looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes. "Let's go inside." Hans said pulling Anna to get feet. Anna nodded and looked one last time at her sisters fleeing figure. Hans lead Anna back toward town and failed to notice another person not too far from where they were.

Thor stepped out of the shadows. He had felt odd hiding from Anna and Hans but something had told him to stay hidden. He had heard when Hans had said "smart move" even though Anna had failed to. He didn't feel comfortable sneaking around but he felt he couldn't trust Hans anymore. He remembered how Loki had been wary of him and now he had a slight idea why. He wanted something, but what Thor couldn't quite tell. He felt it had something to do with Elsa, noting the way he glared at her. He would have to keep a close eye on Hans. Thor made his way back to town, looking back to see his brother fading into the forest. He knew if anyone could bring back the fleeing queen it would be Loki. But for now he had to focus on finding out what Hans was hiding.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Thanks to everyone that's been reading! It is greatly appreciated! I hope everyone is enjoying the story! In this chapter we will be seeing Kristof, Sven, and possibly Olaf!

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or frozen.

Chapter 12: Searching

Elsa ran as far as she could. She was breathing heavily and knew she couldn't keep going for much longer, but no matter how much her lungs begged her to stop she kept going. She needed to go as far away as possible. She had heard footsteps behind her for awhile, but eventually they faded. She knew it was either Anna or Loki. She also knew neither would be able to keep up, not when she had her adrenaline fueling her steps. Elsa stumbled, her legs giving out beneath her. She fell into the snow, as she took in as much air as she could. She looked around to see she was snow. She saw she was on a mountain and by what she could tell it was the north mountain. She hadn't realized she had gone so far. Shakily, Elsa stood up and started to explore. She knew she couldn't go beyond the mountain there was a wall on the other side. She breathed in the fresh mountain air and felt relaxed for the first time that day. Elsa decided to test her powers, free of the judgement of others. She started by sending snow into the air, getting her magic flowing. She quickly built the snowman her and Anna had made when they were little. She laughed at the memory and skipped ahead. She created many more snowflakes and ran excitedly. She threw off her cape and ran on. When she came to a small cliff she tried her hand at making some stairs. The stairs formed with rough snow and ice on them, but as soon as she stepped onto them they changed into smooth flawless ice. She ran up the stairs, keeping her arms out so that more stairs could form. Once at the top she placed her foot firmly on the ground, a giant snowflake forming. She lifted her arms up as walls formed around her. A chandelier of ice formed above her head as the rest of the building came together. Elsa smiled at the castle she created for herself. She tore the crown off her head and tossed it out the window. She pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and let it fall to her shoulder in a messy braid. She stretched out her arms as her dress changed into a form fitting dress of ice with a slit on the side. Elsa walked to the balcony and smiled at her work. She went inside shutting the doors fiercely. She had never felt more like herself than she did now. She was truly free.

Loki trudged through the snow. He had lost sight of Elsa long ago. He mentally cursed himself for taking so long for crossing the ice. He had been able to follow her pretty well for a time after he had lost sight of her, her footprints evident in the snow. As more snow began to fall it quickly covered her tracks. He wished he had known where she was going so he could have just teleported himself there, but he didn't. He racked his brain thinking about all their previous conversations, trying to find a clue of where she could be going. He came up with nothing. He only had two options, to go back to the castle or to keep going straight and hope he'd find Elsa. He decided to keep going, not wanting to deal with thors smug remarks when he'd ask for help. He could find Elsa on his own. He just needed to keep going straight and hope no obstacles got in his way. From what he saw Elsa had just been running straight forward anyways. Loki groaned when he came to a cliff. The other side was quiet a way to jump, but it looked like he might not have a choice. Loki looked over the side of the cliff and saw pieces of wood and rope at the bottom, along with a river. It looked like there had been a bridge there before, but now it lay at the bottom. The drop would be a long one if he failed to make it across. It looked to be a two to three hundred foot drop. If he was to fall he'd have to make sure to land in the water, it would help break the fall. He was positive it would hurt nonetheless. Loki backed away from the ledge preparing himself for the jump. He took a few deep breaths before running towards the ledge. Loki felt his feet leave the ground as he kept towards the other side. The air left his lungs as he made contact with the other side. His top half was on the other side, while his bottom half dangled dangerously over the edge. He clawed at the ground trying to find something to pull himself up. He felt himself slipping, the freshly fallen snow not helping. He clawed more frantically at the ground, panic setting in. He was starting to regret his decision. Lokis fingers gripped onto a large stone just as he was about to fall over the edge. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he started to pull himself up. He hadn't gotten very far when the stone came out of the ground. He didn't have any time to react before he started plummeting towards the river below. A scream caught in his throat, as the stone hit him in the leg. Pain spread throughout his leg as he continued to fall. He tried to position himself in a way that the fall wouldn't be so bad. Before he knew it he hit the water. Loki was pushed beneath the water by the currents, but fought his way to the surface. The pain intensified as he kicked his legs to stay on the surface of the water. A thin layer of ice had formed on the surface of the water. It still wasn't think enough to prevent the currents from pushing Loki further down the river. He fought as best as he could to get to either side of the river bank. The currents were too strong and continued to push him further away. Loki took a deep breath as the currents calmed. Just as he was about to make his way towards the river bank, he noticed the water almost seemed to be disappearing. He scrambled to the bank realizing it was a waterfall up ahead. Lokis hand had just brushed the bank when the currents picked up again. He was pulled under the water and away from the bank. He broke the surface again only to be sent off the edge in the waterfall. The waterfall lead into a small pond. With no currents Loki was easily able to climb out of the water and onto the land. His leg throbbed with pain, as he lay in the snow. Loki looked at the stars for a few minutes before sitting up. He had always loved the stars but right now he had to focus on finding Elsa. He'd lost enough time already. Loki slowly got to feet, stumbling slightly, the pain shot up his leg. He looked around to see the land was covered with a thick layer of snow now. The trees were covered with icicles and the pond was slowly freezing over. Over by one of the trees was a small snowman. Lokis eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. What was a snowman doing way out here? It wasn't important what it was doing there he needed to get moving. He took a step forward only to fall back to the ground. He didn't want to use any magic, but it looked like he'd have to in order to walk. Loki focused his energy into healing his leg. The healing magic spread and his leg felt better immediately. He didn't heal it all the way though, wanting to preserve his energy. He stood without stumbling this time. Just as he was about to walk away he heard footsteps behind him.

"Wow! How did you do that? That was sssooo cool!" A voice said. It sounded like a males voice, but when Loki turned he saw nothing. His hand hovered over one of his throwing knives just in case he needed it.

"Who's there?" Loki asked, eyeing his surroundings. The snowman seemed closer than before, but Loki quickly shook the thought from his head. It was impossible that the snowman could have moved. His eyes scanned the area searching for movement but saw nothing.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The voice said. Loki was even more confused by the statement. It sounded oddly familiar. He looked around again seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Loki shook his head and started walking away. Whoever was messing with him obviously wasn't a threat, they liked warm hugs for crying out loud. "What's your name?" Olaf asked sounding closer. He heard feet moving through the snow, but he continued to walk away.

"None of your business." Loki said coldly, not wanting to deal with this any longer. He continued to walk. He could hear this Olaf followed.

"That's a strange name. Where are you going? Can I come? Are you lost? I can help if you are." Olaf said. Loki turned around irritated. His irritation left as he took in the sight before him. The snowman stood in front of him. It's eyes were wide and it rocked back and forth on its feet.

"How is that possible?" Loki said, more to himself than to Olaf. Confusion was clear on olafs face. Loki bent down to get a closer look at Olaf.

"Easy. I know this place like the back of my hand." Olaf said, examining his wooden hand. Loki poked Olaf. He had to make sure he was really there. He was so exhausted he could be imagining it. Olaf laughed, as Loki poked him.

"No, talk. How is this possible?" Loki said again. Olaf laughed again. He lightly hit Loki on the shoulder.

"Your funny, none of your business. I like you. Although your name is kinda long. Would it be ok if I gave you a nickname? What about pokey? Yeah I like that, since you keep poking me. So where are you going, pokey?" Olaf said. He tilted his head to the side, as Loki stood and stared walking again.

"Don't call me that. I'm looking for the queen, Elsa." Loki said.

"Ooohhh I know where she is! She's on the north mountain, pokey! I can take you there!" Olaf jumped excitedly as he spoke. Olaf ran ahead, showing Loki the way. Loki stopped Olaf, pulling the snowman back. Olaf gave him a confused look.

"I think I can get there on my own, thank you. And stop calling me that!" Loki said. There was no way he was going to put up with this annoying snowman. Especially now that he knew where Elsa was he didn't need the snowman's help anymore. Loki started to walk away again, only to be followed by Olaf. Loki rolled his eyes. He would have to come up with something to get rid of Olaf.

"Wait, pokey! Don't leave me here alone! There are wolves!" Olaf said. He looked around suspiciously, as if wolves would attack at any moment. Loki sighed. He turned sharply to Olaf, filling his eyes with fear. He bent down to olafs level and gripped where his shoulders would be tightly. Loki looked around dramatically, his eyes wide.

"I didn't want to frighten you before, but now I can see how trustworthy you are. I can trust you, right?" Loki said. He laced his voice with fear and urgency. Occasionally looking over his shoulder for emphasis. Olaf nodded his head quickly. "Good. You must stay here. I need someone to guard this area to make sure that no one goes after the queen. I will go to her and bring her back safely, but I do not trust the others, they may want to cause harm to the queen. Your the only one I can trust, Olaf. But you must promise me to stay here and let no one pass." Loki said. Olaf saluted Loki and stood as tall and proud as possible.

"I will not let you down, pokey!" Olaf said proudly. He started walking proudly back to the pond, but Loki put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Olaf turned back around to face Loki, his eyes wide.

"Thank you, friend." Loki said, smiling brightly at Olaf. Olafs face broke out into a wide smile, his eyes shining brightly. Loki nodded his head and started walking away. Once out of sight of Olaf, Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the snowman actually bought that. It was probably one of the worst lies he had ever come up with. How stupid could that snowman be? That snowman had given him everything he needed to know without giving it a second thought. Now with that taken care of he should be at the north mountain by dawn.

The journey had gone smoothly enough. It wasn't that long of a journey from the small pond, but it had seemed longer with his leg in pain and lack of sleep. Loki groaned when he came to a cliff. He'd have to climb up it to get to the north mountain. He was just about to start climbing when he heard a low growl from behind him. He threw a dagger in the direction of the growl knowing it could only be wolves. Loki turned to see five wolves slowly approaching, one had the dagger imbedded in its paw. He watched them carefully, moving his eyes to each wolf. A wolf jumped at him bearing its teeth. Loki blocked the wolf with his arm, the wolves teeth biting onto the armor. He pushed the wolf off, only to be met with another one. This wolf swung it's claws at him, cutting through some of the leather. Loki hissed in pain and shoved a knife into the wolfs side. The wolf whimpered and back away. The others pounced on Loki. He did his best to fight them off, using his knives and a few simple spells. When a few of the wolves lay dead the others growled at him before running back into the woods. Loki gasped for air, the small battle taking more out of him than it should have. His leg throbbed again and he felt his eyes drooping closed begging him for sleep. He forced himself to his feet, he would not give up when he was so close. He ran his hands around the side of the cliff hoping to find an opening. Loki sighed in relief, when he found a small opening. He squeezed himself through the opening and saw a staircase to a castle made of ice. He knew it had to be Elsa that made it. Loki climbed up the stairs despite the protests from his throbbing leg. He gritted his teeth together, fighting through the pain. At last he came to the door, he didn't bother to knock and just opened the door. Once inside Loki collapsed to his knees. He let out a small cry of pain as his leg made contact with the ground.

Elsa's eyes snapped open. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago, after deciding she would never go back to Arrendelle. It was probably the best sleep she had gotten in a while. She pushed back the feelings of guilt of leaving Anna and Loki behind. She couldn't help but feel the bed felt strangely empty without Loki beside her, but she had left him behind with everyone else. She slowly got out of bed, positive she had heard the doors to her castle open. She crept down the halls and down the stairs, a dagger made of ice in her hand. It was nearly impossible to see, only the stars helped to illuminate the halls. Elsa gasped when she heard a cry of pain, it had sounded so familiar. She shook her head, her mind must be playing tricks on her. She made her way to the entrance and down the small set of stairs there. She could see a figure hunched over in the dark. The dark made it nearly impossible to see, so Elsa placed her ice dagger against the persons throat.

"Nice to see you too, love." Elsa froze. Her voice caught in her throat and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She didn't let them fall, she promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"Loki?" She asked. He nodded his head and lifted his face to look at her. She cupped his face and took in his appearance as best she could. She saw cuts against his skin and a few bruises. "What happened to you?" She asked concerned. Loki ignored her question and lay against the cold ice, it felt good against his bruised skin.

"You look beautiful. You should dress like that more often." Loki said. Elsa chuckled and leaned over him. She gently ran her fingers over a few of the cuts and bruises. Loki winced in pain, grabbing her hand and laying it against his chest. "I'm tired, love. We can play in the morning." Loki said, bringing her hand to his lips kissing it gently. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled close to him. Remembering what Loki had taught her, she managed to heal some of his cuts and bruises. She placed a kiss on his forehead, before snuggling against Loki again.

"It is morning." Elsa said simply, noticing the first rays of the day streaming through the windows. Loki laughed before closing his eyes. He desperately needed some sleep and now that he had found Elsa he would get it. Elsa stroked Lokis hair until she too fell asleep.

Anna hated people. No she didn't hate all people. She just hated stupid people, like the duke of Wesleton. He had insulted Elsa, called her a monster and then demanded that Anna must be a monster as well. Of course, Anna had denied both assumptions. Elsa was not a monster, she had just been frightened. And Anna well she was completely normal, as far as she knew anyways. After that had been settled she volunteered to bring Elsa back and the summer. Both Hans and Thor volunteered to accompany her, but in the end she chose Thor to go with her and left Hans in charge of the slowly freezing Arrendelle. She honestly would have preferred that Hans had come with her, but she also knew Thor wouldn't take no for an answer when Loki was out there too. Now, Anna and Thor were riding through the forest in search of Elsa and Loki. Anna shook her head, from where she sat on the back of her horse. It was freezing, even with thors arms wrapped around her she still shook. Anna turned slightly, so she was facing Thor. He had an extremely serious expression on his face. Anna couldn't help but laugh. Thor looked down at her frowning.

"What's so funny, Anna?" Thor asked, genuinely not knowing why she was laughing.

"Your face. There's no need to be so serious. They couldn't have gotten too far. I mean, Elsa's wearing heels, for crying out loud! I'm sure Lokis already found her and is dragging her butt back as we speak. Were just meeting them halfway." Anna said. She knew the situation was pretty serious, but she still tried to keep her upbeat attitude, especially if Thor was going to be all serious. Thor just shook his head.

"I'm not sure you understand the seriousness of the situation, Anna. They could be attacked by wolves. Anything can happen, especially now that it's dark out." Thor said, moving the horse through the forest a lot slower than Anna thought necessary. Anna rolled her eyes. Of course she knew how serious this was! Did he think she was stupid? No, she knew Thor didn't think that, he just treated her like a child.

"I know, Thor. I was just trying to lighten the mood. And what's the big deal anyways? Can't Loki use his magic or something to build them a cute little igloo and make the wolves into their servants or something?" Anna asked, harshly. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning to look back at the path they were on.

"It's not that simple, Anna. Mother explained it to me once. Magic uses the wielders energy. Magic users have a higher amount of energy than most, but they also require more sleep, food, and drink. The magic itself takes up more than half the energy that they store up. So, I know for a fact that my brother is not stupid enough to use his magic freely when he knows he has to find Elsa and possibly protect them from wolves. I only worry that his energy won't hold up until we find them." Thor explained. He focused on the path, as the woods around them grew thicker.

"That makes sense I guess, but why isn't Elsa like that?" Anna asked, shaking her head. Thor shrugged his shoulders.

"Mother once said there are a select few magicians that instead of relying on energy to fuel their spells, they rely on their emotions. She also said that those people have less control over their magic and the magic itself can intensify their feelings. I think Elsa may be one of those people." Thor said. Anna just nodded her head. Silence fell between the two, as they rode through the forest.

"So, you and Hans are pretty close." Thor said, breaking the silence. Anna did her best to turn to face Thor, a smile on her face.

"We are. He's perfect, Thor." Anna said, dreamily. She heard Thor sigh, and knew instantly he was going to say something she wasn't going to like.

"Anna, I think you should stay away from him. There's something not right about him." Thor said. He kept his tone as gentle and caring as he could. He regretted his words when Anna shot him a glare.

"Do you guys hate me or something? I finally found someone who makes me happy and everyone keeps trying to tear us apart!" Anna yelled. She was sick of everyone treating her like a kid. She was old enough to make her own decisions. Thor shook his head.

"I don't hate you. I just want what's best for you and I don't think it's Hans." Thor said, fighting to remain calm. His grip tightened on the reins of the horse. He tried to steady his breathing in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do! I am not a child! I am perfectly capable of deciding what is best for myself!" Anna snapped. Without thinking, Anna shoved Thor away from her. Thor struggled to keep himself balanced on the horse, the push being harder than he had anticipated. He tugged roughly on the reins, trying to balance himself. The horse kicked Anna and Thor off its back and into the snow. Anna shrieked, as the cold snow made contact with her bare skin. She looked up to see Thor trying to calm the horse down. Anna stood up, shaking snow from her hair, only to be knocked back to the ground by her horse running away.

"No no no!" Anna yelled, trying to grab her horse. Instead she managed to trip on her dress an tumble into a small stream.

"Oh, cold, cold." Anna complained. She stood up and walked out of the stream, her dress froze almost instantly.

"Anna! Anna! Oh, there you are!" Thor yelled. He ran down the hill and placed his cape around Anna's shoulders. Anna pulled the cape tightly around herself. She trudged through the snow, she was furious at herself for letting the stupid horse go. And not to mention she was still furious at Thor.

"Why couldn't she have had powers that filled Arrendelle with tropical beaches and fire? But Noooo, it had to be snow! I hate the cold!" Anna complained. Thor sighed following close behind her. "Oh there!" Anna said, pointing to a small wooden building. Anna waddled as fast as she could, but Thor beat her to the building and he dusted the snow from the sign.

"Wandering oakens trading post... And sauna." Thor read. Thor opened the door and Anna all but ran inside. Thor followed closely, not wanting to stay in the cold very long. Anna had different ideas and pushed Thor back out. Not wanting to start another argument, Thor complied. He sat on a barrel outside and was desperately wishing for his cape back. Before long another man made his way up to the building. From what Thor could tell he had a strong build and shaggy blonde hair, with him was a reindeer. Despite the angry look on his face Thor decided to greet him.

"Hello, there! What brings you all the way out here?" Thor greeted brightly. The man grunted and moved past Thor to go inside the building. Thor groaned and sat back on his barrel. He leaned his head against the wall for a few moments before the door opened and the man that had just entered was tossed out. The man dusted some of the snow off himself and walked up to the reindeer. The reindeer sniffed him, but the man pushed his nose away.

"Sorry, Sven no carrots. Although I think we've found a place to stay for the night." The reindeer seemed deeply saddened by his words, but followed nonetheless, to a small wooden shack. Thor barely had enough time to process the events, before the door opened again. This time it was Anna. She was dressed in a pink and blue dress, with boots, and a hat. She had her hair in two braids and carried a sack in her hands and a pick axe. She threw thors cape at him. He caught it and wrapped it tightly around himself, thankful for the warmth.

"Let's go." Anna said, marching to the wooden shack.

"Anna, someone's already in there." Thor said, following her. Anna turned to him with a smirk, that reminded him of Loki.

"I know. We need his help if were ever going to find the two love birds." Anna said, halfway to the shack.

"Why would he help us?" Thor asked. He knew from personal experience that most people wouldn't give their help without something in return.

"Let me handle that." Anna said, holding up the sack and pick axe. Thor swallowed audibly. With the mood Anna had been in lately he had no idea what she planned on doing to the poor man.

Kristof had just settled into the hay, ready for a good nights sleep. After the day he had he deserved it. He had not been prepared for the freak snowstorm that hit and on top of that the crook of a shop keeper had raised his prices, again. He always had the worst luck. Just as he finished his thought, the door swung open. Panic shot through him and he sat up quickly. Kristof relaxed against the hay, when he saw the red headed girl from the shop. Standing behind her was the blonde man that had been sitting outside. He knew the girl was the princess. He and Sven had caught a glimpse of her in town earlier. He figured the man with her was either her bodyguard or her lover, which one he was he didn't particularly care. He looked to Sven, who did the reindeer equivalent of shrugging his shoulders, before placing his head back down. Kristof rolled his eyes and turned back to his unwelcome visitors. Sven was really no help sometimes.

"We need you to take us to the north mountain." Anna said. She straightened herself as much as she could and lifted her head high. She hoped she looked regal and in charge, but by the look Thor was giving her she figured she looked neither of those things. She waited for a response. Kristof leaned back against the hay, with a smug look on his face.

"And why would I help you?" Kristof asked, thinking she had nothing to offer him. He was shocked when the pick axe landed in his lap. "You forgot the carrots." He said nonchalantly. Kristof grunted as the bag of carrots landed in a most unpleasant spot.

"Oh sorry. Sorry." Anna mumbled. She quickly straightened herself to show she was in charge.

"Fine. We leave at dawn." Kristof said. He took out a carrot and let Sven take a bite before taking a bite for himself. Anna wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"We leave now. Right now." Anna demanded. She was not going to wait any longer than she had to. She needed to find Elsa before things got worse. Anna turned when she felt a hand on her back.

"We should wait until dawn. We risk being attacked by wolves if we leave now." Thor said. He felt traveling at night was far riskier than during the day. Also they would have better visibility to see if Loki or Elsa had set up camp along the way. Kristof gestured to Thor as if to say 'see'. Anna rolled her eyes, but went inside regardless.

"Fine, but if Elsa gets eaten by wolves I'm taking that hammer to your head." Anna threatened, pointing to Thor's hammer to emphasize her point. Thor held up his hands in surrender and found a spot to sleep. He kept his hammer closer than usual, fearing Anna might go through with the threat.

Anna sighed and looked around for her own spot. She decided to stay by the door and sat down uncomfortably by it. Just as she finally laid down, she heard snoring from both men. Anna scoffed. Of course they'd both be asleep within seconds. The only one that didn't snore was the reindeer for crying out loud. Anna pulled her hat tighter around her head, trying to block out the snoring. She knew it was going to be a long night


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: thank you to everyone that's been reading! I greatly appreciate it! I just wanted to say to everything ecstatic that yes I do watch mad. I hadn't intended the encounter between Loki and Olaf to play off of that episode but now that you brought it up I couldn't help but laugh! Please continue reading and I hope everyone enjoys the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or frozen.

Chapter 13: An Unexpected Visitor

Hans ran his hands violently through his hair. He was currently sitting behind the queens desk in the castle. He swept the contents that laid on top of the desk to the floor. He couldn't believe he had let a perfect opportunity slip through his fingers. He had been so close to getting what he wanted, when everything seemed to be within his grasp, it was all ripped cruelly from his fingers. He had thought about taking Thor's powers if he had no other choice, but then he had been taken away too. The loss of Thor didn't effect him as greatly as the loss of Loki. He had promised her he wouldn't hurt Thor. Hans groaned as he came to the realization of how furious she would be when she found out that he had let Loki go. Hans got up and left the room. He walked quickly to Elsa's room. He knew there had to be something there to help him. He opened the door to the room and shut it behind him as he entered. Hans froze when he saw a woman sitting on Elsa's bed.

"What's wrong, Hans? You don't look happy to see me." The woman pouted. Her golden blonde hair fell just past her shoulders and her piercing green eyes watched Hans's every move. Her full red lips held a seductive smile. She leaned forward slightly, her tight dress showing off more cleavage than necessary. She pulled Lokis helmet off her head and placed it in her lap. She ran her fingers over the smooth golden horns, never breaking eye contact with Hans. Hans stayed by the door and he visibly tensed.

"Why are you here?" Hans tried not to let his nerves show. He knew he failed when she laughed. She got up and placed the helmet roughly on the bed.

"Don't take me for a fool, Hans. I know you need my help and you'd be wise to accept it." Hans gulped and nodded his head. A sickly sweet smile graced her features.

"Good. Let's get on with it then." She walked towards a corner of the room and pulled out a bag Hans never noticed before. She reached into the bag and pulled out a golden apple.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked, holding out the apple. Hans reached for the apple, but she pulled it back before he could take it.

"It's an apple." Hans shrugged his shoulders, not understanding the point she was getting at. She shook her finger at him.

"It's so much more than just an apple, Hans. It's a golden apple of Idunn." Hans stared at her with a blank look on his face. "Really, Hans, sometimes you are so disappointing. The golden apples are what give the asgardians their immortality. Idunn is the keeper of the apples and she decides who gets them, with the approval of Odin, of course. Unfortunately, anyone who eats one of the apples, without it being given to them by Idunn, will die. If it wasn't for that you could have easily gained your immortality, simply by eating this apple."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hans narrowed his eyes. He still couldn't see the point she was getting at. It seemed more to him that she was mocking him for being trapped behind the stupid walls, when she was free to roam, not worrying if her immortality would be stripped from her by accidentally overstepping a boundary. She shook her head and sighed. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Pay attention, Hans! This is one of Lokis apples. Do you know what that means? Of course you don't! Let me explain it to you slowly. Asgardians need a golden apple to remain immortal, Lokis asgardian, therefore he will need to eat this apple at some point during his stay here. Now do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"I think so. You want me to use the apple that's supposed to be a source of immortality to take it from him." She smiled at his response.

"Good. Now were on the same page. But here's the problem, you let him get away! Thankfully for you I have a back up plan. Loki will use his magic to summon his pack to where ever he is. I'll place a small tracking spell on the pack so that you can follow it. And as for the apple," she pulled out a small vial of liquid and poured it over the apple. "we'll use it to drain his energy. That way when you reach him all you have to do is enact the spell to gain your immortality." She put the apple back into the pack and tossed the vial to the side, while pulling out another one. She tossed it to Hans, who caught it with ease.

"What's this for?" Hans was surprised when she didn't scold him for not knowing what it was for.

"That will stop the poison from spreading. I must inform you that the poison takes affect fairly quickly and if you stand a chance at getting what you want you'll need to give him that before the poison kills him first. I suggest you leave as soon as the pack does. I would hate Lokis death to be for nothing. But remember if you so much as think of harming Thor I will personally end you." Her green eyes seemed to bear into his soul as she threatened him. Hans nodded his head and she turned to leave.

Her hand was on the door knob when Hans spoke again. "What do you have to gain from all of this?" She turned to face Hans, another sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Everything."

She walked down the hall, never glancing back at Elsa's room, which she had just left. A smirk was plain on her features, as she played with a sliver chain around her neck. She couldn't believe how easy mortals were to trick. She tugged on the chain and a small vial was attached to it. She clutched it in her hands and her smirk grew wider. What did she have to gain from Loki dying? Absolutely nothing. Loki was a powerful ally that she couldn't afford to lose. What did she have to gain from saving thors precious baby brother from a seemingly incurable poison? Everything. Loki would be indebted to her for saving his life and Thor would be wrapped around her finger. Perhaps she could even weasel a proposal out of Thor. And Hans, Hans was just a pawn in her twisted game to claim the throne of Asgard. Amora let a laugh escape from her lips as she clutched the small vial closer to her chest.

Loki awoke to the sun streaming brightly through the ice windows. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Loki looked down and saw Elsa sleeping soundly with her head on his chest. He tried not to disturb her too much, as he rose to his feet and picked her up. He noticed the pain he was in early seemed to have subsided, despite being somewhat stiff. Elsa grumbled a protest, before snuggling into his arms. Loki smiled at her and made his way through the castle searching for somewhere to put the sleeping queen. Finally Loki came to a room that had a bed in it. Judging by the wrinkled blankets, he figured that was where she had been sleeping before he arrived. He gently placed her into the bed and pulled the blankets over her. Loki decided to explore the castle while Elsa slept the day away.

After an hour or so of exploring Loki found himself on the roof of the castle. He leaned back and lay across the roof. Just as he was starting to relax his stomach let out a loud growl. He tried to ignore it but it only seemed to grow louder. Giving into his hunger, he summoned his pack from Elsa's room and dug through it in search of something to eat. He settled for his golden apple, wanting to wait for Elsa to have an actual meal. He didn't realize how hungry he was, as he bit into the apple. It was gone within seconds. Loki licked his lips and was surprised by the bitter aftertaste the apple had left in his mouth. He didn't have time to dwell on it before he heard his name being called. He pulled himself over the edge of the roof so just his head could be seen.

"Loki, what are you doing up there?" Elsa had her hands on her hips, but a smile was on her face. In that moment she reminded Loki of his mother when she'd find him and Thor on the roof of the palace. They used to sneak up there every night to tell each other stories about the stars. Their mother caught them more than once but she was always more amused than angry. Loki smiled back at her.

"Eating. What are you doing down there?" Loki held the apple core as if to prove his point.

"Being normal." Elsa rolled her eyes. She walked closer until she stood directly underneath him.

"A girl with control over the snow and ice is anything but normal, love." Loki scoffed and craned his neck back to get a better look at her.

"Shut up!" Elsa jumped and tried her best to hit him, but he was too high up for her to reach. "Loookkiiii! Get down here!" She jumped some more but she never got any closer.

"Why don't you come up here?" Loki laughed, as she continued to jump.

"I'm trying!" Elsa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, giving up on trying to reach him. She blew a few lose strands of hair out of her face. "Are you seriously going to spend all day up there?"

Loki feigned being in deep thought before answering. "I just might." Loki laughed at Elsa when she stomped her foot.

"Fine, I'm coming up." Elsa started pulling off her shoes. Loki gave her a questioning look.

"I thought you said you couldn't." Elsa smirked at his words. She pulled herself onto the railing of the balcony and steadied herself.

"I'm trying a different tactic." Elsa took a deep breath. She knew she'd never make the jump, but that was never her plan to begin with. She trusted Loki with all her heart, she just hoped he'd react like she thought he would. Elsa braced herself and positioned herself in a way that made it look like she was about to jump. Instead she let herself fall backwards. She knew the snow was soft enough that the fall wouldn't hurt, but a scream escaped her lips at the sensation of falling. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, before she felt a cold hand grip her wrist tightly. She opened her eyes to see Lokis wide green eyes staring at her with fear. Loki pulled her up and held her tightly against him. She leaned her head against his chest. She could feel his heart was racing, it made her feel bad for scaring him like that. Still she couldn't help but smile.

"I knew you'd catch me. You're so predictable, Loki." Elsa lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She wished she hadn't, his eyes were full of hurt and confusion. She placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. "Loki, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have done that."

"You tricked me." Loki was still confused about what had happened. One second Elsa had been there, then the next she wasn't. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He could already feel a headache forming.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was stupid. I was being stupid." Elsa turned her head away from his. She was really starting to feel guilty. Her guilt turned to confusion when Loki let out a laugh.

"You tricked me! You actually tricked me! You realize your one of the few to actually trick me, don't you? Don't get me wrong, I don't approve of you throwing yourself off balconies, but it was quite the accomplishment." Loki laughed some more and Elsa joined in when he picked her up and spun her in a small circle. Their lips met in a passionate kiss before Loki set her back down. They leaned their foreheads against one another, as they stole small kisses from each other.

"Hhhmmm. Maybe I should throw myself from balconies more often, if you react this way every time." Elsa ran her fingers through Lokis hair and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Please don't." Loki said, pulling her even closer to him. Elsa laughed but nodded her head. She had no plans to ever do that again. Elsa out her head on his chest and closed her eyes, taking in the moment. It didn't last long, as her stomach let out a growl. Her eyes snapped open and Loki laughed.

"Hungry?" He asked in an almost teasing tone.

"Starving. Let's go inside, where in hoping you'll share some of your food." Elsa pulled away from Loki, to start walking inside. Loki summoned his pack, but kept an arm wrapped tightly around Elsa's waist. Once inside they started a small fire and ate their food in a comfortable silence.

"I'm not going back." Elsa said suddenly, breaking the silence. Loki poked at the fire with a stick and slowly lifted his eyes to look at her. Elsa was playing with a strand of her hair, not looking at him.

"I know. I'm not here to try and take you back." Loki said, continuing to poke at the fire. Elsa stopped playing with her hair and lifted her eyes to look at him.

"Then why are you here?" Elsa asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because I love you. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" Loki tossed the stick into the fire. He raised an eyebrow at Elsa, a smirk on his lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Elsa leaned forward, a seductive smile tugged at her lips. Loki leaned forward and captured her lips with his. He pulled her onto his lap as their lips continued to move together. After making love by the fire, Elsa had her head on Lokis bare chest, tracing patterns on it with her fingers. They laid together under a blanket Loki had summoned. Loki ran his fingers through her hair and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I could get used to this." Elsa said quietly.

"As could I." Loki said. He smiled down at the woman in his arms. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. Loki thought of the little velvet box at the bottom of his pack. When he had bought it, he thought his decision had been rash, now he knew it couldn't have been more right.

Elsa looked up at Loki and thought of the book on immortality. They had planned on running away together, away from the walls, once she gained immortality. The book had said one of the only ways for her to gain immortality was through marriage to a god. She had written it off at the time, but now as she laid next to Loki she was considering it more and more.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: I'm thinking about doing a companion story to this one with one shots about Loki and Thor growing up in Asgard. Tell me what you guys think. There's also a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. Kudos to you if you can spot it. Elsa Laufeyson and guest I think you two should be able to. Crystalsnowfury, I was planning on updating frozen hearts after the frozen arc of this story, but it seems to be taking longer that I had anticipated, therefore I will (hopefully) be updating frozen hearts this weekend.

Chapter 14: Wolves

_"Loki, come on!" A twelve year old Thor ran down the halls of the golden palace of Asgard._

_"I'm coming! Slow down!" The nine_ _year old ran after his older brother, struggling to keep up. Thor groaned and turned around. He ran up to Loki and grabbed his arm, practically dragging Loki behind him as he started to run again._

_"Ouch! Thor, you're hurting me! Ow!" Loki tried to pull his arm out of thors grasp, but ended up running into thors back when he stopped suddenly. Thor spun around and clamped a hand over Lokis mouth._

_"Shut up! Your going to get us caught!" Thor hissed. Loki roughly shoved thors hand off of him._

_"You started it." Loki grumbled. Thor was going to respond when he saw a guard round the corner. Thor covered Lokis mouth again and pulled him behind a nearby pillar. Once the guard passed, Thor released Loki._

_"Stop doing that!" Loki whispered harshly. Thor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Stop being a baby." Thor said. He gently shoved Loki out of his way. Loki shoved him back. Irritated Thor and Loki continued to push each other. They stopped when Thor shoved Loki into a stand that held a vase on it. Thors blue eyes widened in fear as the vase wobbled on its stand threatening to fall. Thor reached out and pulled Loki out of the way as the vase fell to the floor in a loud crash, right where Loki had been standing seconds before._

_"Run!" Thor yelled, pushing Loki ahead of him. They cleared the hall just as the guard rounded the corner to see the broken vase. They ran until they came to a stairwell. Thor opened the door to the stairwell and slammed it shut behind them. Thor leaned his back against the door panting, he glared at Loki who seemed unfazed from the running._

_"C'mon slow poke!" Loki teased, running up the stairs. Thor groaned and pushed himself off the door. Thor followed his little brother up the stairs and onto the roof. He settled down next to Loki and they looked up at the stars together._

_"Tell me a story, Thor." Loki laid down to get a better look at the stars and Thor nodded his head. He was quiet for a moment forming a story in his head._

_"A long time ago, before Asgard came into existence, there was a world that had three small kingdoms. The kingdom by the mountains was ruled by a queen that had control over fire. The kingdom by the sea was ruled by a queen that had control over the ice and snow. The Middle Kingdom was ruled by a king that had control over the storms and thunder. The two queens fought for the kings affection, each trying to put their kingdom in a stronger position of power. Neither of them knew that the king had a younger brother, who would go to each kingdom in turn to decide who would marry the king. His visit to the fire queen went well. While she did not know he_ _was royalty he was showered with gifts and treated with the best of everything they had. But the kings brother was not impressed. He reported back to the king what he had experienced. However, the king was impressed and ordered him to return to the fire queen to extend to her a proposal. After much deliberation, the kings brother was able to convince him to let him visit the snow queen before he made his decision._

_"Once in the kingdom of the sea, the kings brother wasn't welcomed as he had been in the kingdom by the mountains. The snow queen was far more humble and instead of showering him with the best of everything she took him around the kingdom showing him all that her kingdom had to offer. The kings brother was beyond impressed, but he did not expect to fall for the snow queen. The queen in turn fell for the kings brother. The brother returned to his kingdom to report to the king. He told the king of his feelings toward the queen and tried to convince him that if he was allowed to marry the snow queen and the king_ _married the fire queen all three kingdoms would be united in peace. The king became furious with his brother for thinking he was worthy of the hand of a queen. To spite his brother the king wed the snow queen. However, the snow queen and the kings brother continued to see one another. Years had passed and the snow queen became pregnant. When the child was born the fire queen was so consumed with rage and jealousy she waged war on the other two kingdoms._

_"As the child grew into a beautiful young woman it became evident that she was not the kings daughter, but his brothers. The king was furious with his brother and had him sent to the dungeons, where he was forbidden to see his daughter or the snow queen. The snow queen refused to let her lover be taken from her so easily and snuck into the dungeons to free him. Once he was freed they took their daughter and went into hiding. The king fought against the kingdom by the sea, while the fire queen attacked the Middle Kingdom._

_"Fearing that the war would end them all the snow queen and the kings brother sent their daughter to live with the gods. Once their the daughter argued with the gods to spare the kingdoms from destruction. They agreed to save them, if the daughter stayed amongst them. She agreed to the conditions and the gods separated the three kingdoms into three different worlds, each person forced to live in the kingdom they originally came from. The kingdom by the mountains became known as Joutenhiem. The kingdom of the sea, Midgard. And the Middle Kingdom, Asgard. The gods pleased by their work turned to the daughter. She cried at what they had done, when her parents were torn from each other's arms. Her tears were so pure that they created all the stars in the night sky. The gods made her goddess of the stars and while she still could not psychically return, she could guide her parents to one another through the stars. It is said that if you love someone with all your heart she will use the stars to guide you to that person, as she did with her parents." Thor finished his story feeling quite proud of himself._

_"Is any of that true?" Loki asked his eyes wide. He kept looking from Thor to the stars._

_"I don't know. It could be." Thor shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't think it was true, it was just his idea of how the worlds came to be. It had no scientific backing or anything, but it far more interesting than anything else out there._

_"What's her name?" Loki asked, looking at a particularly bright star._

_"Who?" Thor titled his head to side and looked down at Loki. His story contained many "hers" in it._

_"The daughter, what's her_ na_me?" Loki said, sounding slightly annoyed, like he couldn't have possibly been asking about anyone else. Thor thought for a second. When he looked up at the stars the_ _name seemed to hit him._

_"Lutessa." Thor said. He didn't know where the name came from it just seemed right._

_"Hmm, I like that name." Loki said never taking his eyes off the stars._

Thor looked up into the sky, the first streaks of sunlight were peaking over the horizon and the stars began to fade away. He kept his eyes on the brightest star, even as the sun rose higher it never seemed to fade. Thor inhaled deeply and thought back to the story he told Loki all those years ago, he never wanted it to be more true. He loved his brother more than anything and hoped that the stars would indeed lead him to Loki. He couldn't stop the nagging feeling in his stomach that something was going to go terribly wrong. He just hoped he got to Loki before it happened. Thor turned his head to the side when he heard the barn door open. Anna stood in the doorway, behind her was a very annoyed looking Kristof. Anna must have sensed thors mood because she walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." Anna nodded her head at him and Thor gave her a small smile. Anna smiled brighter before skipping ahead and calling over her shoulder, "C'mon, slow pokes! We haven't got all day!"

Kristof rolled his eyes and set to work preparing his sled, while Anna helped in the small ways she could. Thor looked up at the stars one more time before joining Anna and Kristof.

The day seemed to go smoothly, as they rode through the snow. Anna and Kristof sat in the front of the sled, while Thor sat in the back with the supplies and hay. He had found out that Kristof was an ice harvester and that he and Sven practically lived on their own. Thor actually was growing quite fond of Kristof but decided to stay out of the conversation when they started talking about Anna's engagement. He did not want to get into another argument with Anna, if he could help it. Thor looked up to see both Kristof and Anna staring at him. He was so lost in his thoughts he clearly missed that they had asked him a question.

"What was the question?" Thor asked. He hoped he didn't look like a jerk for not paying attention.

"I said, all men pick their noses, isn't that right, Thor?" Kristof said.

"And I said, that Hans is a prince and they don't, am I right, Thor?" Anna said holding her head high. Thor looked between the two.

"Kristof's right, Anna. All guys pick their noses, prince or not." Thor shrugged his shoulders. Anna made a face of disgust and Kristof cheered with victory.

"You guys are disgusting! Do you eat it too? You know what don't answer that, I really don't need to know! Gross! How do you even live with yourselves?" Anna continued ranting. Thor ignored her after a while. His attention turned to Kristof, who seemed to be looking at something in the distance. Thor followed Kristof's gaze. He squinted but couldn't see anything. It was getting dark and there was a strong possibility it was a wolf. He found it hard to focus with Anna still rattling on.

"Be quiet, Anna." Kristof hushed Anna. He swung the lantern to get a better look into the forest. Anna looked into the forest as well and couldn't see anything. Thor didn't see anything either, but he was positive he heard something.

"Go, Sven!" Kristof yelled and snapped the reins. Wolves burst from the thick forest and chased after them. Thor used his hammer to hit any wolves that came close to the sled. Kristof used his lantern in a similar matter, while Anna resorted to throwing things. Kristof was almost thrown off the sled, but Thor caught him and pulled him to safety. The more wolves that they fought off, the more wolves seemed to come out from the forest. Thor could tell the fight was going nowhere fast. He also saw that the sled was quickly approaching the edge of the cliff. He knew the sled wouldn't make it across, but it had a better chance if there was one less person.

"Anna, I'll meet you and Kristof at the north mountain. When you get there make sure you tell my brother that I'm going to kill him!" Before Anna had time to comprehend what Thor had told her, he jumped off the sled and the wolves instantly surrounded him.

"Wait! Thor!" Anna yelled and tried to go after him. Kristof grabbed Anna and threw her onto svens back. He cut the rope that held Sven to the sled, as he jumped across the canyon. The sled that Kristof was on followed soon after. Kristof used it to help launch himself to the other side. Unfortunately the sled did not make it to the other side with him. He groaned, watching his sled fall down, break into pieces, before it exploded.

"I'll get you a new sled, but I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Anna started to walk away before Kristof could respond. She looked over her shoulder and saw Thor still fighting the wolves. She bit her lip. She didn't understand how everything had been going well one minute and the next she had lost her sister and now her best friend. To top it all off she had no idea how to get to the north mountain. She walked around in circles trying to decide where to go.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Anna turned to see Kristof standing up and Sven skipping over to her. Anna clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Really? I mean, I guess you can tag along." Anna didn't want to seem needy, but she was secretly grateful to have Kristof going with her. She waited for Kristof to catch up, her eyes kept wandering to where Thor was. She desperately wanted to go back and help him. Anna jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll even make it to the north mountain before we do." Kristof said, trying to sound reassuring. Anna gave him a small smile and nodded her head. Kristof smiled back, finding hers contagious. He noticed his hand was still on her shoulder and pulled it back awkwardly, while clearing his throat.

"We should get moving, if we want to find a good place to set up camp before dark." Kristof walked ahead, hoping to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks. Sven gave Kristof a knowing look, nudging him closer to Anna. Anna laughed and petted Svens head. Kristof pushed Sven back. The reindeer rolled his eyes, before trotting triumphantly ahead.

"That's adorable!" Anna cooed. Kristof's head snapped up and he turned to Anna. He could already feel the blush spreading again.

"What is?" Kristof asked. His eyes never left Anna, but she was looking at Sven.

"Sven! He's so cute!" Anna said. She ran up to Sven petting his fur. Sven thought she was trying to play and dodged her as she came closer. Anna laughed and continued to chase after him.

"Oh." Kristof said, but Anna didn't hear him. Still, he couldn't help smiling, as he watched the two. Kristof shook his head, this was turning out to be quite the adventure.

Thor swung his hammer, Mjolnir, into what seemed to be the hundredth wolf. He didn't know how many he had fought off, but they seemed to be multiplying. For every wolf he struck down, two more took its place. He was growing tired and knew he needed to end the battle. Clouds gathered overhead. They were dark gray, almost black, and stood out against the white clouds. The wind picked up as the clouds started to swirl. The sky crackled with electricity and lightning hit the ground. Some of the wolves ran away, scared by the sudden change in the weather. The braver ones stayed and continued to fight, despite the lightning and thunder that shook the ground. Thor swore. He had been hoping the storm would be enough to scare the wolves away. The lightning continued to strike, but it was randomly.

Thor knew he'd have to find a way to concentrate it if he wanted to use it to his advantage. He had tried it once before, it had not ended well. Loki had told him to use Mjolnir to concentrate the lightning and when Thor had tried it he had ended up in the healers room for a week. Loki had apologized countless times. Thor never blamed him for what happened, if he was honest with himself he didn't really remember too much before the pain of the electricity running through him. He figured it was worth a shot.

Thor lifted Mjolnir above his head and as close to the sky as he could get it. Lightning struck, but it didn't hit Mjolnir. The wolves took the opportunity to surround Thor. He tried not to think about the impending attack and focused on the task at hand. Thor looked back to the sky praying that his powers listen to him for once. The wolf in front of him let out a growl, drawing thors attention back to him. The wolfs lips were curled into a snarl giving Thor a view of its sharp teeth. He also noticed a piece of green cloth stuck between its teeth. He felt a rush of anger surge through him. Lightning struck Mjolnir, at the same time the wolf lunged at Thor and he brought the powerful weapon down. The impact sent the surrounding wolves flying and the ground shook violently. The remaining wolves took off running into the forest and the wolf the had attacked him lay dead underneath Mjolnir.

Thor attached the hammer to his belt and poked at the wolf with his foot to make sure it was dead. He took a few wobbly steps forward, black dots scattered across his vision. The electricity still ran through his veins. Thor fell to the ground and rolled onto his back trying to blink away the darkness that threatened to overtake him. He watched the storm clouds fade, as his vision became even more blurry. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the pain to stop. When he opened his eyes his condition seemed to worsen. He was fighting to stay conscience, but his eyes started to close again regardless of his efforts.

"You oaf! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Thor heard a voice say. It sounded distant and familiar, but he struggled to place it. The last thing he saw was a pair of worried green eyes before he lost consciousness.


End file.
